Wanderer's Tale
by Survivor163
Summary: Life on Berk can have many things everyone can imagine like... discoveries, explorations and a lot of it but there can be more in the other land. One heir and a friend will learn many things ahead of them and a lot will join them on discovering a lot of secrets from war to some adventures and explorations.
1. Encounter

In the forest outside of Berk at night, a slightly muscular man is walking through the place alongside a 7 years old boy who is looking around the place with curious eyes to take the details of the place.

"Son, you need to take it easy in walking around the forest." The man said to the boy, who is now ahead of him as he takes his moment to breathe and look at the trees and all. "You might get lost, wandering around the area on your on."

"Sorry, dad. This place has so many things to imagine!" The boy exclaimed as he looks at his father with a grin before looking forward to continue on their walk.

The man shakes his head with an amused look on his face as he sighs out. 'Time like this, he has the curiosity of the wild.' He thought as the two people ventures in the forest.

The Gaverson clan spend their time in the forest like any other due to what kind of places they could see to go on a picnic and whatnot in some occasions. Some Vikings spend their time at the Great Hall to have their talks, telling stories and all that stuff but this family? They sometimes explore it to discover or mark the land so anyone will know the forest like the back of their hand. Some might think they are crazy in going further in the forest because wild animals might be wandering around at times, even dragons. Dragons… they say that they are nothing but a mindless beast who would go for the kill and all, that's what they described.

The slightly muscular man is named Kron Gaverson. He is known to be quite the fighter among the Vikings in Berk and everyone say that he could defeat his opponent with or without a weapon. He uses a sword or a spear in battle and no Vikings has ever use a spear in their life since they always prefer to use an axe, mace, hammer and a sword. Not only that, this man can take down a dragon as he will not back down from a challenge and protect the other people during the Dragon Raids in the village. Kron wears a brown sleeveless tunic with a fur vest, dark green pants and a Viking boots. He also has a dark brown hair and a mustache & beard on his face.

His wife, who is absent from their stroll due to taking care of their 4-year daughter named Liz Gaverson and is staying at home with her friends visiting her, is named Lana Gaverson. She is such a sweetheart and quite the beauty among the women in Berk as she is also a good cook in the Great Hall. Some males are really jealous as Lana is married to Kron and all that. Although, a sweetheart she may be but she is also fierce fighter and is known to making traps in the forest to catch boars or any wild animals for resources and food. People calls her 'Lana the Trapper' due to her skills in making traps.

Lastly, is their 7-years old son named Marvo Gaverson. Quite the adventurous one he is, wanting to know what everything is like as any other children in Berk. This might become his hobby when he grows up but his parents will teach him about the dangers and what needs to be taught so he wouldn't get hurt. He has a brownish orange hair and is wearing a dirty white tunic, green pants and a Viking shoes. He also has a bag strapped over his shoulder filled with notebooks and charcoal pen for drawings and all.

Some of his relatives live somewhere in the Archipelago and knowing them, they will keep in touch.

"Alright, this is the place." Kron said as he looks around the clearings they are in as he takes a sit on a rock before pulling out a spear from his back strap and looks at the tip to check the sharpness. "After this, we will head back to the village."

Marvo nods at his father's words as he takes in the details of where they are before sitting down on a grass and takes out his notebook and pen to sketch/scribble.

Things in the clearing is peaceful at night as this is where Kron and Lana always go for a picnic and such. It also brings good memories of their time together from friends, lovers and to where they are now so he and she brings him and Liz here from time to time.

As Marvo draws or scribble what any thoughts in mind and his surroundings, he looks up from his notebook to see something in the trees like… it is moving somewhere. It could be an animal as the size of the figure seems small so his curiosity kicks in as he closes his notebook and stood up from his position, walking towards the trees to check what it is.

Kron looks up from checking his spear to notice his son heading towards the trees as he speaks up. "Marvo, where are you going?"

Marvo stopped in his tracks as he looks at his father over his shoulder. "I thought I saw something. I want to check it out." He answers as he looks back at the trees to see where it goes.

"Alright, don't wander off too far, son. Just stay near here." Kron looks back at his spear as he picks up a rock then starts to sharpen it.

"I will!" With that said, Marvo heads into the trees and run to where he spots the creature running off to.

* * *

Marvo didn't stray far from the clearings his family goes to as he sees a pond and flower bushes as he looks around to see where the figure has headed but it seem that he lost it. Letting out a sigh at this, he slides his hand through his wild-ish hair and looks at the pond and lets out a hum.

"Drats, I guess it's just my imagination…" The 7-years old mutters out as he kneels at the edge to look at his reflection in the water and tilt his head from side to side to check himself out.

Moments later, a high pitch purr reaches his ear as Marvo tense at the noise from his left side and slowly turn his face to look at the source to see… a dragon. A baby dragon no less. He lets out a yelp as he jumps and fall on his bum as he crawls back, which causes the hatchling to copy his gesture and movement as they back themselves to a few distance. Marvo pants a little as he stares at the baby dragon before him in awe and fear.

'Ohhh… Odin… it's a dragon… a baby dragon…' The boy thought as he looks at the hatchling before him. The hatchling has a white scale, a claws and wings with light blue eyes. It also has a tailfin at the end of the tail and a two stubby… thing at the end side of its head. Squinting his eyes, Marvo would notice a light-ish blue crescent moon marking on its head. 'I really encountered… a dragon…'

He and the white baby dragon stares at one another for a long while before they notice that they have the same reaction as Marvo calms down as well as the hatchling as it tilts its head curiously with a chirp. Marvo did the same as with a furrowed brow and the side of his lip twitch into a smile. 'It's really… curious…'

Seeing that they are not going to hurt each other, Marvo crouch and slowly moves toward the white dragon as said dragon sees this as it backs away a little when the human is nearing it. He notices this as he stopped and sit on his knee before putting his bag away, observing the young dragon hatchling, which it relaxes a little and just stay where it was. After a few moments, the hatchling slowly moves towards him as its eyes flickered from slit to narrow like how a cat as its curiosity peaks in about this human and the 7-years old couldn't help but smile as looking at its eyes, he felt… some sort of connection or some sort. He slowly raises his hand toward it as the white dragon looks at it for a moment before sniffing his palm, making him smile a bit more.

Before it could go on, a loud thud comes from the tree as the Marvo pull his hand back and looks up… to see an adult dragon with the same white color and appearance as the hatchling before him! It lets out a growl as its eyed the human who would touch its hatchling as the boy tenses from this as his heart is beating fast and shudders in fear.

The adult dragon crawls down from the tree it is on as it made its way towards them as Marvo couldn't help but crawl back from the approaching dragon while the hatchling chirps at the adult as said dragon looks at it as the dragon lick the hatchling's head.

'Ohhh Odin, help me…' Soon, his back hits the tree behind him as the adult white dragon looks at him again as it slowly walks towards him. He couldn't be any more afraid as he is right now as he heard from a Viking that dragons always go for the kill and right now… he wishes he just stayed with his father and never let his curiosity get the better of him but nope! That is just his traits.

Once the adult white dragon is now getting closer, Marvo grit his teeth as his body shakes at such gaze coming from it. "P… P-lease… d-don't kill me…" He whimpers out as he stares into the dragon's blue eyes as it narrows a little in… wary and curiosity? It then leans its head towards the boy as he froze, thinking that he is going to become dinner… or worse but it sniffs him a little… before it lets out a soft croon. This made Marvo looks at the adult white dragon as the hatchling sits by the its side. Fear starts to slowly leave him as he observes the dragon a bit closely as it has a slender form and its quite… a beauty to behold and from what he can tell… it's a mother since the hatchling is with it… or her.

"Whoa…" That is until the mother white dragon's… stubby-like ears perk up as she looks up at the sky and around before her eyes turn to slit as she spread her wings then grabs her hatchling with its mouth, putting the young white dragon on her back before looking at Marvo one more time before taking off into the sky as the boy watches her fly away and to his awe, the white dragon shot a plasma blast in front then flew through it as they… disappeared?

"What… in the world...?" He couldn't believe his eyes from the sight that he has ever seen in his entire life. Not only that, he always thought the Viking in the village said that the dragons go for the kill but… this one didn't and just leave him be.

"Marvo!" His father's voice called him as the boy looks at the direction to see Kron running towards him with a spear in hand. Seeing his son, the man goes to him and drops on one knee. "Son, are you alright?" He asked in concern before looking up at the sky to see if the dragon is around. Kron must've seen the dragon when it flew away from the spot where his son is and it brings worry at that so here, he is, seeing that his son is not hurt.

"I'm… a-alright, dad…" Marvo answers shakily as he slumps back against the tree from such experience he has got into and relaxes now that it's all over.

"I'm glad you are alright, son…" Kron then pulls the boy towards him in a hug, which his son returns it with his own and comforts himself in his embrace. After comforting him, the father stood up with Marvo in his arms before walking towards the bag then picks it up and his spear is strapped behind his back. "Let's head home, we have enough sightseeing or relaxing from now on."

The 7-years old just nodded as he rests his chin on his father's shoulder as the two walks away and headed home to Berk.

From this day on, his view on the dragons… have changed.

* * *

**First story for the HTTYD Universe and the next part will be the start of the first film with my OC's in it. Hope you enjoy the introduction and all so review what you think on this. Updates will be a little slow so bear with me and if I made some mistake in some sentences, let me know in the review.**

**Also, care to guess what kind of dragon did Marvo encounter?**


	2. Raids and Night Fury Down

**A/N: I don't own HTTYD except my OC's**

* * *

(At Night)

Here on Berk, there are many things in life like there many houses and farms on a mountain spot and is known to be the land of extreme due to the cold and hot climates that every Vikings have to endure through the months. A lot of hardships here and there then the ups and downs occurring from each events or schedules coming up but Vikings, stubborn as they are, never gave up on any tasks that there is to finished up. But what they are dealing right now is the pest. Though, not the everyday pest like little rodents and wild animals but… dragons.

A 15-years old Marvo Gaverson is seen running through the crowd of running Vikings as everywhere he goes are filled with smokes and fires… and dragons flying through the sky attacking anywhere in sight and trying to steal what they need, mostly it's the foods and livestock. Over the years, the young teen has been training in all his life with his father and sometimes, his mother then taking care of his little sister, Liz. He is now wearing a sleeveless tunic like his father wore and has the same pants and shoes that fit his age, plus a leather arm guard in both arms. He has a sword strapped on his hip in a leather scabbard. When he is not training or fighting, he works in the Blacksmith's Shop by the owner's name Gobber the Belch and his apprentice.

The teen then sees a Deadly Nadder walking through and ready to attack the charging Vikings and knowing the ground is not safe, he jumps on the barrel then climbs on the roof before running over it to watch the spectacles below him as many people are fighting for their life and protecting the livestock. He could see the big man with a fur cape, wearing the Hooligan attire and has a long reddish beard. That is Stoick the Vast, chief of Berk and the Hooligan Tribe and is the father of the only heir. He is ordering all the men to protect the livestock at all cost and do what it takes to take the dragons down.

Not wasting any time to watch, Marvo runs through the roof top and jumps on another roof to head towards the Forge. Seeing that the place is getting close and avoiding all the dragons coming his way while hearing the Vikings shouting at him to stay inside and whatnot but he ignored them as he finally enters the Forge where a chubby man with a left interchangeable prosthetic hammer hand and a right peg leg pounding the sword with the hammer arm. Gobber looks to see Marvo as he put his sword aside and nods at him.

"Ahh, Marvo. Glad you could join the crew." Gobber chuckles as he looks back at his handiwork, continuing to pound the steel with his hammer hand.

"Nice to see you too, Gobber." Rolling his eyes at the man's words, Marvo looks around to see that his apprentice is not yet in the forge as he carries the parts onto the table. "He is not yet here?"

"Hiccup? Knowing the lad. He might be out there, causing some trouble." Gobber answered with another chuckle as he looks at the sword with a nod. "That should do it."

Not till a moments later, a scrawny teen has entered the Forge before putting away his furred vest and puts on an apron.

"Ahh, here he is. Hiccup, nice of you to join the party! I thought you'd been carried off!" The blacksmith exclaimed as he puts the sword away and goes for another weapon to forge.

That scrawny teen is none other than Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III. He is the heir and son of the chief. There are times that he is around, trying to prove to be the Viking but always ended up making that mark everywhere he goes. Marvo has met him when he was young and he is the only one who he can count on and being his friend while the other teens just teases him in being weak and useless, which comes from his cousin. He stood up to him and made a few words of his own here and there that leads to spar. Though, that is just one-sided and he won. Till then, Hiccup and Marvo are friends.

"What? Who me? Nah, come on!" Hiccup retorts as he puts some of the broken weapons away. "I'm waaaay too muscular for their taste. They wouldn't know what to do with all... this." He gestures to himself with an awkward flex of his arm.

"Yep, better be safe than sorry with that scrawny body of yours, Hic." Marvo jokes with a smirk, which causes the other teen to glare at him and he raises his hands up in a surrender gesture before walking up to the crafting table to forge.

"Well, they need toothpicks, don't they?" Gobber jokes in as he pounds another weapon with his hammer hand as all the people in the Forge starts with their work and Hiccup opens the smithing window as some Vikings come over for their weapons.

Everything is an absolute chaos outside as different species of dragons outside the forge attacks the houses and farms to steal mostly the foods and livestock as mention before. Then, few teens are there each carrying a bucket to put out a fire from the houses.

One is a chubby Viking teen named Fishleg Ingerman. Every people out there calls him a bookworm due to his love for knowledge and studies, which Marvo calls him a walking Dictionary. Cowardly at times but he knew not to mention that.

Another is muscly Viking teen named Snotlout Jorgenson, Hiccup's cousin. He loves to brag at times and wanted to make his father proud. He is all muscle and brawn than the brain from the Gaverson's view and at times, he just doesn't know what to think… at all.

Then there's the twin, Ruffnut and Tuffnut. A girl and a boy who loves the mischiefs and is the muttonhead among the group but they are… well, what they are at times.

Finally, the Viking girl named Astrid Hofferson. Everyone view her as the strong warrior due to her training and wields an axe and she is Hiccup's crush. Marvo may have met the girl a few times here and there, talking about anything Viking related type of things. Heck, she even sparred with Marvo from time to time and he barely won. An angry Hofferson is like awakening a very angry dragon to everyone's view but the Gaverson never backs down just because of it.

Anyway, Marvo looks up from his forging work to see his friend staring at the window to watch the teens, mostly at Astrid with a dreamy look on his face as the group goes towards their next task. Hiccup is about to climb over the window but Gobber pulls him back with a hook hand that he changed from the hammer.

"Oh, come on." The teen starts as he looks at the blacksmith. "Let me out, please? I need to make my mark."

"Oh, you've made plenty of marks." Gobber stated firmly as he pokes Hiccup's chest with a finger. "All in the wrong places!"

"Please, two minutes. I'll kill a dragon." His apprentice pleaded. "My life will get infinitely better and I might even get a date."

"Hiccup, as much as you want to make that mark like every time, you couldn't hold your own out there." Marvo steps in after he is done with forging and is now looking for something else to do in the forge.

"He's right. Plus, you can't lift a hammer, you can't swing an axe, you can't even throw one of these!" Gobber grabs a bola and toss it outside as the Viking grabs it to throw it towards one of the dragons as it is caught by it.

"Okay, fine, but THIS will throw it for me." Hiccup walks towards the wooden contraption that looks like a giant crossbow with wheels. He calls it the 'Bola Launcher'.

"Wow, when did you build that?" Marvo asked as he stares at his friend's work curiously, walking over to him.

"Ohh, I've built this from the last raids and it took days to finally finished it." Hiccup answers proudly as he leans his elbow on his contraption but he accidentally pressed the trigger as a bola shot out and hitting a random Viking outside as that person lets out a yelp then falls on the ground.

"Oooow…" Marvo flinched at the poor Viking's situation as he looks at the crossbow-like contraption.

"See." The Blacksmith exclaimed as he looks at his apprentice while pointing at the situation. "Now that right there is what I'm talking about!"

Hiccup looks at Gobber with a look. "Look, it's just a mild calibration issue-" But he is cut off by his mentor.

"Don't you- no- Hiccup." The chubby Viking sigh as he looks at him with a stern look. "If you ever want to get out there to fight dragons, you need to stop all... this." He then points his hand and hook at Hiccup.

"You just gestured to all of me!" Hiccup exclaimed with an annoyed look.

"Yes! That's it. Stop being all of you!" Gobber responded to Hiccup.

Marvo watches the word exchange between the mentor and apprentice as he is grinding a sword on a Grinding Stone.

"Ohhhh..." Hiccup began as he is ready to speak up.

"Ohhhh, yes." Gobber responded to that.

"You sir, are playing a dangerous game." Hiccup gives his mentor a look. "Keeping this much, raw... Viking-ness... contained? THERE WILL BE CONSEQUENCES!"

"I'll take my chances. Sword. Sharpen. Now." Gobber picks up the sword and push it against Hiccup's chest.

"Come on, Gobber. Cut him some slack." Marvo walks to his friend's side and puts a hand on his shoulder. "He's just trying to prove himself, even if he gets in trouble."

"Like I said, I'm taking my chances." Gobber then goes on his blacksmithing work.

Marvo gives Hiccup an apologetic look with a shrug before picking up an axe to polish it while the other teen sigh as he goes to the Grinding Stone to sharpen the sword.

Outside the shop was still in a lot of chaos as fires and smokes are filled at a lot of houses with a roar of the dragons being heard, plus Vikings yelling out to stopped them. Marvo would wonder where his dad went but knowing him, he might be somewhere in the village to fight the dragons with other Vikings to protect the people. His little sister is at Gothi's place since the dragons are only stealing food and the old healer's place has nothing of value for them so they just leave that place out of their target list while his mother is at the Great Hall, doing her task like his father does.

Soon, a high-pitched sound comes from outside as some Vikings yell out.

"NIGHT FURY!"

"GET DOWN!"

Before a loud explosion formed that causes Marvo and Hiccup stop their work and looks outside to see a watch tower is being destroyed by the blast and they tried to get a glimpse of what the dragon looks like but all they can see is a faint figure flying away through the night sky.

"A Night Fury…" Marvo mutters out as Hiccup nods at his friend's words.

The Gaverson has read the Book of Dragon. Yes, there's a Book of Dragon that has information about every dragon they know of and is written by one man named, Bork the Bold. He is Gobber's ancestor as he has been studying and documenting dragons in all his life, featuring from each class and all the names of them. One dragon that he never got the face of is a Night Fury. He only wrote what needs to be said:

_Night Fury. Speed: Unknown…, Size: Unknown… The unholy offspring of lightning and Death itself, never engaged this dragon. Your only chance is… hide and pray till it never finds you._

No one has ever caught a Night Fury as that dragon is always fast, stealthy in the night sky and it never shows itself. Marvo remembers that time Hiccup declares that he'll be the first person to catch a Night Fury with the Bola Launcher he built and is worried about such goal in going far in doing so.

Gobber change his hook into an axe as he looks at the two teens at the window. "Man the fort, you two. They need me out there!"

Marvo and Hiccup looks at Gobber as he is heading towards the door but the Blacksmith stops as he looks back at them, mostly Hiccup, with a firm look. "Stay. Put. There."

"We will, Gobber. I'll keep Hiccup out of trouble." Marvo said with a shrug as he looks at Hiccup then notices the look on his friend's face that he has other plans.

"Yes, do that and I mean it, Hiccup." With that, Gobber heads out with a yell as he heads for the battle.

"… You're gonna head out there again." Marvo sigh as he watches Hiccup goes to his contraption.

"You know me, it's my chance to shine." Hiccup responds to him as he checks the Bola Launcher.

"And no matter what I say or do to make you stay here in the Forge, you will just go out there anyway?" Marvo questions him with an arched eyebrow.

"Yes." Hiccup answers with a determined look as he pushes the contraption to the door.

The Gaverson lets out another sigh as he slides his hand through his hair, knowing that nobody can stop Hiccup in getting what needs to be done. "Alright, I'm coming with you and I don't want you getting hurt by those dragons out there or doing anything reckless."

With that, Hiccup heads out of the shop with the Bola Launcher in front along with Marvo, who got his sword strapped on his belt, as they run through the village

"You two! What are you doing!?" One of the Vikings yelled out as they spot the two.

"Come back here!"

"Yeah, I know! We'll be right back!" Hiccup yells back at them as he and Marvo are outside of the village and heading for the hills.

* * *

On top the of hill, Hiccup positions the launcher and take aim on the sky while Marvo looks around with his hand on the hilt of his sword, keeping watch for the Night Fury or any dragons in sight.

"Are you sure this will work...?" Marvo glance at his friend for a moment before going back in keeping watch.

"I'm sure it will." Hiccup answers as he keeps an eye out for the Night Fury.

Everything is quiet in the night sky as there is no sign of the Night Fury and it will take a lot of patience to do the job as the two teen continues on their look out for the fastest dragon.

"Come on." Hiccup mutters as he looks around at the dark night sky. "Gimme something to shoot at, gimme something to shoot at…"

From the distance, they could see another building is destroyed by a plasma blast with a familiar high-pitched cry as the figure flew through the night.

"There, Hiccup!" Marvo uses his other hand to point at the Night Fury flying away.

"Got it!" With a careful aim and a deep breath, Hiccup fires the bola from the launcher at the sky… before they hear loud cry and hears a crash from the distance.

"You… you hit it…" Marvo mutters out loud as he looks at his Hiccup.

The Haddock heir also couldn't believe it. He caught it… he caught the Night Fury! "Oh, I hit it! YES! I HIT IT! Did you see that?" Hiccup exclaimed as he looks at somewhere in the village. "Did anyone see that?"

"Actually, I'm the only witness here and no one saw it, Hic." Marvo hums out as he looks at the village to see that they are so focus on their battles with the dragons than seeing what the heir did. "They mostly focus on the village more than here…"

"Oh…" Hiccup slumps with a sigh.

"But hey, at least you did what no Vikings has ever do, catching a Night Fury." Marvo stated as he pats the other teen's shoulder with a grin.

This brought a smile on his face as he looks at the distance where the Night Fury crashes. Before he could say anything, a Monstrous Nightmare shows up and destroyed Hiccup's launcher with a roar.

"Aaaaand that's our cue to go!" Grabbing Hiccup's arm, Marvo makes a run for it with the Haddock boy in tow as the Nightmare gives chase on the two teens.

* * *

As they are nearing the village, Marvo looks back to see the Monstrous Nightmare still giving chase as he pushes Hiccup forward and turns around to face the dragon, drawing his sword. "Go, Hiccup! I'll handle this!"

"What!? Are you crazy!?" Hiccup looks back at him as the Monstrous Nightmare flames up and growls at the Gaverson teen.

"Just go! I'm more than crazy to do this and it somehow runs the family!" Marvo then take his stance with his sword at hand as he looks at Hiccup. "A Gaverson never backs down. GO!"

Seeing that there are no arguments, Hiccup cast a worried look before heading somewhere in the village as Marvo looks back at the flaming Monstrous Nightmare with a firm look.

"Bring it on!" Marvo shouts at it as the Nightmare roars and charges at him.

* * *

After dealing with a few Deadly Nadder and catching it with a net, Stoick lets the other Viking take away as he looks around for any dragons in sight before seeing Kron hitting a Hideous Zippleback with the blunt and it has reached its shot limit that he couldn't fight anymore as it flew away.

"Anything taken out there, Kron?" The chief asked as the Gaverson walks up to him with a spear on his shoulder.

"A lot of livestock taken, Chief but we managed to get the few back." Kron answers as he looks at the sky to see a lot of smokes coming up.

Stoick considers him his aide alongside Spitelout and he is one of the good Viking among the tribe alongside his family. He remembers the time Kron's son has sparred with a few teens and he won. Taken after his father, Marvo put his training to good use and he explores the forest most of the time so Kron might call him 'Marvo The Wanderer'.

"Good good…" Stoick nods as he looks at the ensuing battle going on.

"Dad! Help!" His son's voice is heard as the chief, along with Kron, looks to see Hiccup running towards them and take his time to catch his breath.

"Son! What are you doing out here!?" Stoick exclaimed as he looks at his son. "You're supposed to stay inside!"

"I know, I know!" After taking a deep breath, Hiccup looks up at his father as he said. "But… Marvo is out there, fighting a Monstrous Nightmare!"

"What!?" Kron yells out as he looks at Hiccup in shock and worry. Even if his son can take care of himself, that doesn't mean he has the right to be worried about him. "Where is he!?"

"Over there!" Hiccup points behind him as he looks at the direction.

Stoick looks to where he points and he could see a fire shot out in the air. "That's where he is." He looks at his aide and nods. "Let's go save your son." Kron looks at him with a nod with his spear ready before looking at Hiccup with an intense gaze. "And you! Just stay inside and don't come out till everything is over!"

Luckily, Gobber has arrived in a nick of time and sees his apprentice outside the forge… again and he assures his friend that he'll make sure Hiccup stays out trouble while Stoick and Kron heads to where Marvo is.

* * *

Meanwhile with Marvo, he runs around the Monstrous Nightmare and jumping away from its charging and fire breaths as the Gaverson teen is like dancing around the beast. He is planning to exhaust the dragon to everything it got.

"Come on, you big reptile. Is that all you can do?" Marvo taunts at the dragon that causes it to become agitated at this as uses his tail to trip him but he sees it coming as he jumps and rolls over. He then sees that it is preparing another fire breath… and all it comes out is flaming liquid. Seeing that it has reach its shot limits, according to the Book of Dragons, Marvo sees a box nearby as he grabs it with both hands and with all his might, swing it towards the Monstrous Nightmare as it hit its head, causing it to become daze and dizzy and the box breaks into pieces.

The Monstrous Nightmare sees that he isn't going to continue as he is dizzy and is out of shots, the dragon flew away as Marvo watches it going to the sky and pants from all the adrenaline he is experiencing right now. He couldn't hurt the dragon with a sword because of… reasons from the past. The only thing he can do is subdue them or let them go away.

"Son!" Marvo heard his father's voice as he looks at the direction to see him and Stoick after they saw the Monstrous Nightmare flying away into the sky and heads toward him.

"Marvo, are you alright?" Kron asked as he put both hands on his son's shoulder and looks for any sign of injury but all he could see is a few burns on his clothes.

"Haaa… I'm fine, dad. You shouldn't be worried about me." Marvo reassures him as he gives a tired smile. "I'm a fighter… like you…"

Kron smiles at this as he moves his hands away from Marvo's shoulders and Stoick looks at him. "What happen out here? We saw that beast flying off and we fear the worst."

"A Monstrous Nightmare is giving chase with both me and Hiccup after we tested the Bola Launcher, chief." Marvo reported as Stoick looks at the side to glare at the direction and quickly adds. "Please, don't blame your son for this. He is just trying to prove himself to make you proud and to everyone. I am with him so I'll always be there to keep him safe, no matter what. I'll take responsibility for his action."

Soon, the battle is over and the Vikings heads to where the chief is, even the teens who helped out from fire plus Gobber and Hiccup is also there and Stoick announces that the Raid is finally over and call it a night, plus, telling the Vikings that Marvo has stand up against his own from a Monstrous Nightmare, a feat that no other teens didn't do yet as the adults praises the Gaverson teen about it and all that, which causes Marvo put two finger on his forehead and palm to cover his face out of embarrassment and feeling modest about this. Kron lets out a chuckle as he sees this as he pats his son on the shoulder.

Marvo looks to see Hiccup about to say something about what he did before he stopped him with a shake of his head, knowing that he'll just end being scolded by his father. Seeing this, Hiccup sigh and nods as he stays out of it while the chief announce that there will be a meeting at the Great Hall.

* * *

Marvo decide to take Hiccup home so Gobber can go to the meeting with the others, which he thanks him for it as the Blacksmith heads towards the road and to the Great Hall.

"You can't tell them about you hitting a Night Fury as everyone will not believe that since you need proof about it." Marvo tells Hiccup as the two is walking towards the Haddock home. "You might get scolded and whatnot so you know what might come."

"Haaa… you're right." Hiccup sigh out as they are heading towards the door of his home. "Although, if you say they want proof that I catch a Night Fury, I will find it." He stated as he looks at Marvo. "You're gonna help me with this, right?"

Marvo shake his head at Hiccup's determination as nothing will bound him away from his task. "Of course, I do, I'll be there to save your back, no matter what." He answers with a nod and smiles at him.

"Great! I'll get my notebook and pen then let's head out!" With that said, Hiccup heads into the house to get what he needs while Marvo waits for him.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Great Hall, every Vikings have gathered around the place with a banner of a dragon with a sword stabbed through its the chief is discussing about searching for the Dragon's nest.

"Either we finish them, or they'll finish us!" Stoick declares as he looks at the gathered Vikings. "It's the only way we'll be rid of them! If we find the nest and destroy it, the dragons will leave. They'll find another home! One more search before the ice sets in."

"Those ships never come back." One of the Vikings said to him.

Kron looks at Stoick as he crosses his arms. "He's right, and from what I see, they are either out there, stranded or killed." Some of the Vikings agreed to this.

"We're Vikings!" The chief shouts as he looks around. "It's an occupational hazard! Now who's with me!?"

Some of the Vikings tells the chief that they have some task to finished at Berk and all that, which sounded like an excuse to Kron as he shakes his head at this.

"Alright… those who stay will look after Hiccup." Stoick watches them to wait for a reaction to this.

Some of the Vikings quickly changed their mind as they all make a preparation for the search of the Dragon Nest, which Kron roll his eyes at this predictable scenario.

"I hope you know what you are doing and make sure all of us survive." Kron starts to head towards the kitchen to where his wife is working. "I'll let Lana know and I'll start packing for the preparation."

"Right, I'll pack my undies." Gobber added as he is drinking a mug of mead.

"No, I need you to stay and train some new recruits." Stoick said as he walks to the blacksmith.

"Oh, perfect. And while I'm busy, Hiccup can cover the stall. Molten steel, razor sharp blades, lots of time to himself..." Gobber said sarcastically. "What could possibly go wrong?"

Stoick takes a sit on the bench and lets out a sigh, putting a hand to his face. "What am I going to do with him, Gobber?"

"Put him in training with the others." Gobber answers as he takes a sip of his drink.

"No, I'm serious." The chief looks at his friend.

"So am I." The Blacksmith retorts as he looks back at him.

"Marvo is one lad who could make it well through the training." Stoick mentions Kron's son as he sees the teen's potential as a warrior. "But Hiccup? He'd be killed before you let the first dragon out of its cage."

"The Gaverson lad know what he is doing but you shouldn't worry about Hiccup, I'm sure he can make it through with what he got in mind." Gobber explains as he waves his hand dismissively. "You just don't know that."

"I do know that, actually." Stoick said as he glances at Gobber.

"No, you don't." Gobber retorts at him.

"No, actually, I do." The chief retorts back at him.

"No, you don't!" The Blacksmith points out with a hand.

"As much as I want to hear you two arguing about something, there's no point in continuing any further." A female voice pipes in as the two Viking looks at the direction to see a beautiful Viking woman walking up to them while Kron walks away to head home to do his packing.

The woman before them is none other than Lana Gaverson, Kron's wife. She wears a green sleeveless tunic that reaches to her knees, black pants and a Viking shoes. She also wears a leather wristband on both wrist and her long hair that reach her back are a brownish orange color. Quite the beauty she is among the women in Berk and inside, she is also a warrior. Some say that she even uses a cleaning supplies or any house equipment as a weapon if she didn't bring a sword with her. Beautiful and scary is what the Vikings described her. She works as a cook in the Great Hall.

"Listen, Stoick." Lana starts as she looks at the chief. "You can't stop Hiccup forever as knowing him, he will just do it again and was out there but I know Marvo will always be there for him." Gobber nodded in agreement with the female Gaverson's statement.

"I know that, Lana but you know what he's like." Stoick starts with a frustrated sigh as he stood up. "From the time he could crawl he's been... different. He doesn't listen, he has the attention span of a sparrow... I take him fishing and he goes hunting for... for trolls!"

"Trolls exist!" Gobber exclaimed as he drinks more of the mead in his mug. "They steal your socks. But only the left ones. What's with that?"

"Gobber, I don't think trolls ever existed in the first place." Lana looks at the Blacksmith with an amused look. "That is a myth and a story for children to scare them. Plus, that troll is nothing more than a fiction in a book. I think someone is pulling a joke on you."

Gobber grumbles at that but Stoick ignores them as he looks up. "You see, when I was a boy…"

"Oh, here we go…" The Blacksmith mutters as he rolls his eyes while Lana shakes her head as she crossed her arms on the table.

"… my father told me to bang my head against a rock, and I did it." Stoick tells the two with a fond look on his face. "I thought it was crazy, but I didn't question him. And you know what happened?"

"You knock yourself out." Lana answers in a sarcastic tone.

"Or you got a headache." Gobber joins in the sarcasm as he drinks his mead but he chokes a few that knock his fake tooth off and into the mug, which causes him to lick the missing tooth gum and peek in his mug.

"That rock split in two." The chief told them as he looks at them. "It taught me what a Viking could do, you two. He could... He could crush mountains, level forests, tame seas!" He then sits back on the bench and looks at Lana & Gobber. "Even as a boy, I knew what I was, what I had to become. Hiccup… is not that boy."

"Stoick, you know better than to judge what Hiccup cannot do." Lana began as she looks at the chief with a pitiful look. "Valka told me that she is… different. And you know that Hiccup might be taking after his mother." Yes, from the past time when Marvo was a baby, she has met Valka from that time and they have a talk with each other before she… is taken away by a dragon.

Just the mention of Stoick's wife brought sadness and anger in his eyes as he clenches his fist, which made Gobber after putting his fake tooth back in place puts a hand on his friend's shoulder to console him. "Lana is right and as she said it before, you can't stop him." Moving his hand away, Gobber continues. "The only thing you can do… is prepare him. Look, I know it seems hopeless. But the truth is you won't always be around to protect him. He's going to get out there again. He's probably out there now."

"True." Lana then stood up as she looks at the chief. "Hiccup might surprise you somehow, whether it will take days, weeks, months or a year." She then heads to the door as she said to him one last time. "Just think about what is best for your son." With that, the female Gaverson is out of the Great Hall and heading home, leaving Stoick to ponder about what has been said.

* * *

In the forest, Hiccup and Marvo are trekking through the forest to search for the Night Fury as the Haddock teen is looking at the sketch map of his notebook with a bunch of x at some part before stopping to the spot as the two looks around to see… none.

"Well, not here either." Marvo shake his head as he looks at Hiccup, who sigh as he cross the spot they are in from the map with a charcoal pen… before he frustratingly shades the map in his book and lets out another sigh, putting the pen in his book then closes it and hides it in his vest while continuing on their way through

"Oh, the gods hate me." Hiccup said in a frustrated tone as he and Marvo trek through the forest "Some people lose their knife or their mug. No, not me. I manage to lose an ENTIRE DRAGON?!"

"Hic, I know it's the best thing for you to accomplished but the Night Fury might have managed to escape." Marvo pat his friend's back as they venture through the place to search for the mentioned dragon. "It might have some help from the raid and help it."

Hiccup groans a little as he knew that his friend is right as the Night Fury might not be alone and has escaped his bola before he looks forward and said in a sarcastic tone. "Some gods you all are. Giving me the chance to shine myself into the Viking club and letting one dragon GOT AWAY. How TERRIFIC you all are!" The Haddock teen then angrily swat a tree branch then karma hits him as the same branch swung back and hitting Hiccup on the face. "Ow!"

"Pfft." Marvo hold back his laughter at Hiccup's predicament, making the other teen giving him an annoyed look as his hand is covering his face to try soothing the pain.

When they look up, Hiccup and Marvo sees a broken bark as they follow the sight to see more tree barks being broken as the two looks at each other.

"Can it be…?" Hiccup didn't finish the sentence as Marvo nods at him as the two teen walks to the direction, following the trail of the bark. The moment they look below the rock, lo and behold, there's the black colored dragon and a bola is tied up around it as Hiccup couldn't believe his eyes, even Marvo but to him, the appearance of the dragon seems… familiar.

They carefully approached the bound dragon and knowing this is the dragon that has been caught by the bola, it's a Night Fury.

"Oh, wow. I did it." Hiccup starts as he looks at Marvo excitingly. "Oh, I did it! This fixes everything! Yes! I have brought down this mighty beast!"

"Yes… yes you did, Hiccup." He mutters as he stares at the Night Fury's appearance as he pulls out his own notebook with a charcoal pen in it, preparing to draw the appearance.

Hiccup approaches the dragon as he looks at it before putting his hand on it but the dragon is alive as it moved! This made Hiccup jumps back and even Marvo move his pen away that causes the drawing to have a line through it. Regaining his composure, Hiccup pulls out a dagger from his belt under his vest and aims it at the tied-up Night Fury while Marvo put his notebook away and puts a hand to the hilt of his sword as they slowly approach the dragon to see its starting at them with slitted eyes.

"Its still alive… dragons have a good endurance to crashing due to the scales." Marvo theorized as he stares at the Night Fury and seeing it up close… the appearance seems to match at something that he… encountered from the past that makes his eyes widen a little but he shook it off, not wanting his friend to see his reaction though Hiccup is distracted in focusing on the black dragon.

The Haddock teen continues to look at the Night Fury tied up by his bola while aiming his dagger at it before giving a slight glare. "I'm going to kill you, dragon. I'm gonna cut out your heart and take it to my father. I'm a Viking. I am a VIKING!"

"Hiccup… are you really okay in doing this...? It just… doesn't feel right to me." Marvo looks at its eyes to see that it has… fear in it.

"Yes… I-I'm gonna prove myself… to be a Viking." Taking a deep breath, Hiccup holds the dagger with both hands and raises it up in the air while Marvo watch in suspense about this but… knowing Hiccup, he might not do it. The Haddock looks at its eyes to also see fear in it before laying its head down, as if accepting his fate with a quiet croon. Hiccup closes his eyes tightly as he prepare to finished this once and for all… but he couldn't, which is true enough to Marvo's thoughts as Hiccup drops his arms to his side while still holding the knife, opening his eyes and look at the defenseless dragon one more time before letting out a sad sigh.

"I… I can't do it…" Hiccup mutters as he looks at Marvo, who looks back at him with a sad look before he looks at the dragon.

"Like… I told you… it just doesn't seem right…" Marvo gives the Night Fury a pitiful look.

Hiccup also looks at the dragon as he bit his lips for a moment. "I… I did this…" He looks away for a moment then at his dagger in hand before looking at the Night Fury again to see its eyes are closed. After a few moments, he made up his mind as he did the only thing no Viking has ever do… he kneels down and began cutting the ropes with the dagger! This causes the Night Fury's eyes to snapped open and glance at him.

"Whoa… whoa whoa whoa whoa, Hiccup. What are you doing!?" Marvo hisses at his friend in doing the reckless thing but he ignores the Gaverson as he continues to cut the ropes.

Once the last rope is cut, the Night Fury suddenly tackles the two and pins them in both of its claw and stare down at them with a slitted eyes, growling at them that made Hiccup shakes under his claw while Marvo stays where he is but inside, he is feeling scared at the intense gaze the dragon is looking at them.

In a few moments, the Night Fury lean his head back and open his mouth as they both of them prepare for the worst… and leans down to roar so loud on their face. Right after that, the black dragon stares down at them one more time before hopping away and fly through the forest. Marvo and Hiccup never so shock and relieved at the same time that they are alive from this before they shakily get up from the ground though the Gaverson teen slowly shakes off the feeling with a sigh and looks at Hiccup, who is still reeling at what just happen… before he passed out.

"Hiccup!" Marvo drops to his knee to help his unconscious friend.

* * *

After that whole ordeal, Marvo manages to wake Hiccup up with a splash of water on his face before they go on their separate ways to head home as the teen looks around to see repairs happening here and there before he reaches the Gaverson home and enters the place.

"Brother!" A young girl's voice is heard as a girl comes running up at Marvo and hugs him. "Welcome back! How's your trip in the forest?"

This little girl, who is 12-years old, is his sister, Liz Gaverson. She has a short brown hair and has a cute face that nearly looks like a young version of one Lana Gaverson. She loves to study and read books while dreaming to become a healer like Gothi. She is also wearing sleeveless red tunic, a brown pants and a Viking shoes.

"Haha, nothing interesting going on in the forest aside from sightseeing the views." Marvo answers her question as he rubs Liz's head while keeping the event where he and Hiccup encountered the Night Fury to himself.

Liz pulls back with a smile before their mother comes in from the kitchen with a cooked food in hand. "Ahh, Marvo. Welcome home, I heard about your answer from your trip. Is Hiccup with you from that time?" She then set the food on the table as Liz walks up to the chair to take a sit.

Marvo nods at his mother as he takes a sit as well before praying to the gods for the food before digging in along with his sister. Then Kron walks down the stairs with a bag on his back along with a spear and a sword strapped on the belt and the children looks at their father.

"Are you going to an adventure, daddy?" Liz asked after swallowing her mutton as she looks at her father, even Marvo looks at him.

"Yes, Liz. Daddy won't be home for Odin-knows-how long it is." Kron walks up to them as he pat his daughter's head before looking at his son. "Also, Gobber assign you in Dragon Training." Although, knowing his son, he may have seen him handling a few dragons but he never kills and only subdue them. Truth be told, there is something about the dragons they've been battling for a long time in this war and it seem… like there is a reason why.

"Wait, what?" Marvo looks at his father. "Dragon Training?"

"Yes, even Stoick wants you to be in it. Plus, Hiccup will be there too." Kron responds to his son's words with a nod.

"I'm sure our little warrior can handle this training and knowing Hiccup, he would surprise us someday." Lana adds in with a smile.

Marvo thinks about it as Dragon Training might increase his skill in self-defense against dragons. Sure, he could handle a few species but it is still a little sloppy so maybe this Dragon Training will help that.

"Well… it will not be all that bad…" He said with a shrug as he looks at his father.

"Good to hear. Train hard, son." Giving his son's hair a ruffled, Kron looks at his daughter with a smirk. "And you, young lady, study hard and be the healer everyone needs." Liz gives a nod with a grin at him before the man walks up to his wife and kisses her forehead. "Make sure they stay out of trouble when you are not working in the Great Hall, honey."

"I'll be sure to do that." Lana smiles at him before Kron walks towards the door and heads out to the docks where everyone is waiting while the family is in the house, talking about all things they got in mind while eating their food.

After dinner, Marvo is sitting on a chair behind the desk with a candle lighting the spot as he looks at the drawing of the Night Fury, even if it is sloppy before looking at the window to see the night sky. His mind flashes back from the past when he was still a kid… encountering those dragons that looks like the Night Fury… and wonders if they ever visit from all those years at the location where he first found them but they never did and might have moved on.

Letting out a sigh, the Gaverson teen looks at the drawing one more time and thinks about that white Night Fury but that species name is not fitted as Night Fury is black as a night sky while the white one seems to be like a light.

Light…

A name of that species pops in as he holds his charcoal pen as he wrote down at the bottom of the Night Fury drawing and mutters the name.

"Light Fury."

With that done, he will focus on the Dragon training tomorrow as Marvo blows the candle and hide his notebook before heading to bed.

* * *

(Somewhere in the Forest)

There is a cave that is full of life like plants, flowers and a small pond at the middle. It also has a soil for a land near the pond. The place has a serene atmosphere that anyone would try to relax in it when they discover the cave.

But in the cave, it is not empty as someone… some dragon is there.

A white dragon hatchling, a Light Fury to be specific and at a size of a sheep, flies into the area as 'he' looks around with his orange eyes with a happy chirps as he plays around in the grass that is also filled with flowers in a playful manner before he stopped at the edge of the land and looks at the pond to look at his reflection before making funny faces.

Then a croon is heard as the Light Furry hatchling perks up as he looks up from the pond and turns around to see his sister, a grown Light Fury with a light blue eyes, walks up and takes a sit beside him as the male young Light Fury chirps as he nuzzles his sister. The female Light Fury lean her head down to return the nuzzle before looking up at the night sky, which the cave has a hole so the light can shine through as her gaze turns somber.

What this female Light Fury has… is a certain mark on her head.

A light-ish blue crescent moon mark…

* * *

**Wooo… let me tell you, doing this chapter is REALLY long process and gives a lot of brainstorming for how it will turn out…**

**Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter and the next one will be Dragon Training and all that would lead to discovery of sort.**


	3. Training and Likely Reunion

**A/N: I don't own HTTYD except my OC's**

* * *

The next day is the start of the training for the teens… or recruits assign as Marvo is getting ready for it as he eats his breakfast while taking Liz to Gothi so she can continue her studies and learning under the elder's care about becoming a healer. Once that is done, the Gaverson teen walks to the direction of the Dragon Training Arena with his sword strapped on his belt but along the way, he met up with Hiccup, who is not enthusiastic about the training, with an axe in hand and together, they are on their way to their first day of Dragon Training.

* * *

"Welcome to Dragon Training!" Gobber announced as he opens the gate and walks into the Arena.

"No turning back." Astrid mutters as she, the Thorston twins, Snotlout and Fishlegs walks into the place as everything is where the training has begun and it contains a training dummy and pen where the dragons are kept. It also has a dome-shaped chain roof to prevent any dragons from flying away. The teens, except Astrid, look around in amazement and awe as this might be the first time they set foot in the Dragon Training Arena.

"I hope I get some serious burns…" Tuffnut said with excitement as he thinks about the possibility in this place.

"I'm hoping for some mauling, like on my shoulder or lower back." His twin, Ruffnut, said in the excitement as her brother.

"Yeah, it's only fun if you get a scar out of it." Astrid said to the twins in a snarky tone.

"Yeah, no kidding, right?" A sarcastic voice said, which made the teens to turn around and see Hiccup walking in with Marvo by his side. "Pain. Love it."

"Okay, him, I get it." Tuffnut starts as he points at Marvo then to Hiccup. "But who let HIM in?"

"Let's get started!" Gobber pipes in as he walks to Hiccup's side. "The recruit who does best will win the honor of killing his FIRST dragon in front of the entire village." He waves his hand at the last part like a badge of honor.

"Hiccup already killed a Night Fury, sooooo… does that disqualify him or...?" Snoutlout mocks as the twin snickers as the rest is… well, themselves before they walk off towards the pen door.

"Just ignore them, Hic." Marvo reassures his friend with a nudge.

"Don't worry." Gobber adds in as he pats his apprentice's shoulder. "You're small and you're weak. That'll make you less of a target!" Gobber then lead him to the others, followed by Marvo. "They'll see you as sick or insane and go after the more Viking-like teens instead." Although, the doesn't cheer him up or reassure him. At all.

Once Hiccup is beside Fishlegs with Marvo beside him, Gobber walks towards the doors of the Dragon Pen as he explains to the teens. "Behind these doors are just a few of the many species you will learn to fight!" The Blacksmith then points to each door while walking. "The Deadly Nadder!"

"Speed eight, Armor sixteen." Fishlegs mutters out loud as Marvo looks at him with a quirk brow.

"The Hiddeous Zippleback!" Gobber continues.

"Plus eleven, stealth times two." Again, Fishlegs just mutters.

"The Monstrous Nightmare!"

"Firepower fifteen."

"The Terrible Terror!"

"Attack eight; Venom twelve!" This time, Fishlegs said it out loud.

"CAN YOU STOP THAT?!" Gobber yells at the Bookworm Viking in annoyance as he calms down when he reaches for the lever at the last door. "Aaaaand… the Gronckle."

"Jaw strength eight." Fishlegs whispers to Hiccup, making him look at the chubby teen.

'Sheesh… a walking dictionary… that he is…' Marvo thought as he shakes his head amusingly.

"Whoa, whoa, wait!" Snotlout step forward in a panic. "Aren't you gonna teach us first?!"

"I believe in learning on the job." Gobber said with a smirk before pulling the lever, causing the door to open and what flies out is the Gronckle as it goes toward the teens while they all move away and scatter around the Arena. "Today is about survival. If you get blasted... you're dead!" The Blacksmith continues as he watches the scene before him as the recruits are getting away from the chasing Boulder Class Dragon and said dragon crashes against a wall as it eats a bunch of rocks for the catapults.

"Quick! What's the first thing you're going to need?" Gobber looks at the teens and wait for their answer.

"A doctor!?" Hiccup guesses as he stays where he is.

"Plus five speed!?" Fishlegs is running away in a panic.

"A shield!" Astrid and Marvo said in unison, causing the two to look at each other in the distance.

"Shields, GO!" Gobber points at the stack of shields that are on the ground as the teens rush for it and grab one of the shields. "Your most important piece of equipment is your shield! If you must make a choice between a sword or a shield, take the shield!" He then sees Hiccup having a hard time with his shield so he helps him with it before shoving his apprentice forward.

As for the Thorston twin, they are fighting for a shield that has a flaming design. "Get your hands off my shield!" Tuffnut starts as he holds the end of the shield.

"There's like a million shields!" Ruffnut said as she holds the other end of the shield as they play a tug of war.

"Take that one, it has a flower on it." Tuffnut gestures his head towards the other shield. "Girls like flowers."

Ruffnut manage to pull the shield from his twin and hits him in the head with it, causing Tuffnut to let out an 'Ow!' "Oops, now this one has blood on it." She said with a sarcastic look… or was it? before going back to their tug of war with the shield and said shield is blasted to pieces by the Gronckle's fireball as it causes the twin to spun around from such force and dropped on the floor.

"Tuffnut, Ruffnut, you're out!" Gobber announced to the teens.

"Whaa...?" The Thorston twin mutters in dazed.

"Those shields are good for another thing: noise!" Gobber tells the other teens as he kept watch on their progress. 'Make lots of it to throw off a dragon's aim!" They all bang their shields with their weapons and at the Blacksmith's advice, the Gronckle starts to become dizzy from such action.

"All dragons have a limited number of shots." Gobber said. "How many does a Gronckle have?" He then asked as he waits for their answer.

"Five?" Snotlout guesses as he keeps his eyes on the dragon.

Marvo is about to answer but Fishlegs beat him to it. "No, six!" He answers with his hand raised that holds the shield.

"Correct, six!" Gobber points at him as Fishlegs feels proud of himself while still raising his shield up. "That's one for each of you!" That is before the Gronckle manages to have its focus back from being dazed and shot its fireball at Fishlegs' shield, leaving him defenseless. "Fishlegs, out." Gobber announces as the Bookworm drops his weapon and runs away while screaming in fear.

Marvo is moving around the dragon while he counted the shots being fired so far before seeing Hiccup hiding behind the plank. Gobber shouts at him to get out there, which his friend did but nearly got blasted and he hid behind the plank again. 'Ohh geez…' He thought in concern for him before focusing back at the task at hand.

For Snotlout, he is trying to get Astrid's attention and flirts with the shieldmaiden. "So, anyway I'm moving into my parents' basement. You should come by sometime to work out. You look like you work out!" The Viking girl somersault away from the Jorgenson teen before his shield get blasted by the Gronckle's fireball, sending him on the ground from the force.

"Snotlout, you're done!" Gobber announces as he walks around the Arena with his hand and hook behind his back.

Astrid is now in front of Hiccup, who has now come out from his hiding place and sees her. "So, I guess it's just you and me, huh?" Hiccup asked as he looks at his crush and didn't notice the Gronckle is preparing another fireball.

"Nope, just you." Astrid answers as she runs away as the Gronckle fires its fireball at the two but misses, hitting the ground between them as Hiccup's shield is knocked off his hand and rolls away as the Haddock teen chases after it. Though, this made the Gronckle chases after Hiccup.

"One shot left!" Gobber then sees the Gronckle pinning Hiccup against the wall. "Hiccup!"

Hiccup looks up at the dragon as it prepares its last fireball, feeling the fear swimming into him.

"Hiccup!" Marvo sees the danger Hiccup is in as he rushes towards them while dropping his sword. "Get away from him, you flaming reptile!" He then jumps and grab the ear fin on its head, pulling it with all his might that causes the Gronckle to sway to the other direction and hits the wall with its fireball instead of Hiccup. Although, seeing it got a human on it, the Gronckle starts to try shaking him off as it moves away from Hiccup, much to his relief.

"Whoa, whoa whoaaaaa...!" The Gaverson puts his other hand on the rocky scales to hold on for his life. Before this could go on, Gobber steps in and grabs the Gronckle's jaw with his hook.

"Okay you, stay down and get down from there, lad." Gobber said as he keeps his hold on the Gronckle's jaw while Marvo jumps off of it. "Go back to bed, ya overgrown sausage!"

It took many seconds to put the Gronckle back to its pen and locked it with a lever before Gobber looks at all the exhausted teens. "You'll get another chance, don't you worry." He said to them before looking at Hiccup, who is getting up with the help of Marvo. "Remember… a dragon will always…" The Blacksmith lean his head to look into Hiccup's face. "… always… go for the kill." He is doing that to make his apprentice see the point before making his way to the exit.

Marvo has heard that a bunch of times when he was a kid and even now but that words… don't fit well with the Night Fury he and Hiccup encountered… as well as his own from the Light Fury from the past.

* * *

After going on their separate ways and Gobber telling them that they are going to have a meeting in the Great Hall tonight, Hiccup heads home and even Marvo as he is in his room packing some notebooks and papers for his trek in the forest, maybe do some explorations to discover something that hasn't explored. Once he got everything, the teen heads out of the room and out of the house with the bag hoist over his shoulder and a sword strapped to his belt.

"Hey big brother!" Liz's voice is heard as Marvo looks to see his sister along with Gothi as they are walking through the village before spotting him out of the house. She then sees the bag and looks at him. "Off to the forest, weren't you?"

"You know me well, Liz." Marvo gives a shrug before giving a nod to the old healer, which she returns it with her own. "Where are you two going?"

"Me and Gothi were just having a stroll around the village." Liz answers as she looks at Gothi. "Gothi needs a break from her duty and need some fresh air."

"Well, good to know." Marvo nods before waving his hand. "I better get going. There might be some places I could discover from afar and I don't know how long that will take."

"Whoa, that far?" Liz knows that his brother can take care of himself but still. "Are you sure?"

"Come on, sis. When did I ever get lost? I'm 'Marvo the Wanderer' as my dad calls me." Marvo reassures her with a smile and chuckles. "I know my way around."

"Hey, I just don't want something happening to you." Liz shakes her head before giving him a thumbs up. "Be careful out there, big bro!" With that, the Gaverson girl heads on her way with Gothi while holding her hand to follow her mentor's pace so she won't exhaust herself.

Chuckling again at his sister's words, Marvo continues on his way to the forest.

* * *

Marvo takes a deep breath to smell the air and sigh in content at the scent of nature around him. "Haaa… nothing but a good stroll to do some walk around." He said to himself as he treks through the forest while looking at his notebook, a page that draws the map.

The Gaverson teen is not that far off yet from the village as he knows his way back, being what he does is his hobby as he hears the birds chirping and the sound of nature seems like a relaxing thing. He might just call himself an adventurer but only when he reaches above his teen age then he'll think about it. Sliding down towards the hills, Marvo enters the clearings that serves as their Family Hangout as he smiles at the familiar place.

"Well, this place will never get old." He said fondly as the teen looks around before heading towards the direction of where he is heading as a kid to remember his encounter with those two dragons. Once he did, Marvo looks at the pond and his surroundings to see that it's also the same as ever and it never changes. "Hmmm… will I ever see you again...?" He lets out a sigh as he crosses his arms and still holding the open notebook in one hand, walking around the pond while looking at his reflection and sees that he still has his wild hairstyle. "I still have my hair like this."

As he ventures from the Family clearings and through where he is, Marvo looks back at his notebook to write what he has seen so far before closing it to write more later then looks up to see that the sun is still there and it will be noon. Unsheathing his sword, he holds it in a reverse grip then marks the tree with an X to remember it. Once that is done, the teen is about to head back but stops as he notices a brush of leaves covering the mountain and sees something… behind it.

"Huh…" Tilting his head, Marvo walks towards the spot of the brushes of leaves and push it aside with his hands to see it's a cave entrance. "Whoa, never thought that this place has a cave too." The inside has a few lightings so the torch is not necessary so he walks into the entrance and into the halls. It took a few minutes that he reaches the end of the hall that has more lights shining from the top as he walks out of the hallways and what he sees brings an awestruck look on his face. Everything he sees is full of flowers and plants around the place with the sun rays at the big hole on the ceiling.

"Wow… just wow…" Marvo shook his head and bring his bag down, taking a sit on the spot and pulls out his drawing notebook before sketching the area with a charcoal pen. "Wait till my family sees this." He mutters with excitement as he looks up from the place and back to his sketching before hearing a… chirp from the distance?

Marvo pauses in his sketching as he slowly looks up from his notebook and at the source, only for him to muffle a gasp when he sees… a Light Fury hatchling, at the size of a sheep, flying in and lands on the spot that has a soil with few plants. 'Light Fury…' He thought as the teen carefully and quietly hid himself in his position while watching the young dragon play around with a happy croon.

"That… is cute." He whispers with a smile as he continues to watch the hatchling and that is before Marvo hears a flapping wing and looks up to see an adult Light Fury. "Deja… vu… or is it...?" He watches the Light Fury going to the hatchling as it chirps at the adult happily and nuzzles its legs.

As he keeps watching, he steps on a twig as it causes a snapping sound and Marvo freezes when the two Light Fury perks up and on alert as they glance around before the hatchling hides under the adult while said adult Light Fury growls while sniffing in the air to find where the intruder is hiding.

'Ohhh no…' Marvo is getting worried as the Light Fury slowly looks in his direction before it fires a plasma blast and it blasted right in front of him! "Waaaaa!" He moves out of the way from such force but he froze as he is now in the open when he looks at the white dragon now glaring at him with a growl.

They just stood there and not doing anything before he sees the Light Fury stops growling as its light blue eyes blinks a little as if it… recognize him somewhat? While the hatchling with orange eyes is hiding under the adult, the Light Fury slowly tilts its head at the human, which made Marvo also blink as he also tilts his head.

Before this could continue, Marvo looks up and notices that the ray is becoming lower then realizes that it is getting dark. Looking back at the two dragons, he sees that the adult Light Fury is continuing to stare at him with a croon while the hatchling peeks under it to look at him as well before he slowly reaches his bag and picks it then walks backward into the exit while keeping his eyes on the two dragons, more so to do adult one and is now out of sight before turning around the walk through the cave halls.

If Marvo continues to look further, he would surely notice the crescent moon shaped marking on the Light Fury's head.

* * *

It is nighttime now as Marvo returns to the village while making a mental note to not tell about what he sees in the cave and heads towards the meeting before it starts to rain, making him sigh.

"Should've brought a coat or something…" Marvo mutters in slight annoyance as he continues on to make his way to the Great Hall. Along the way, he spots Hiccup also heading to the place as he walks up to him. "Hey Hiccup."

"Hey, Marvo." Hiccup greets his friend as the two are walking up the stairs. "Where have you been?"

"Doing some wandering around in the forest." Marvo answers before looking at the teen beside him. "What about you?"

"Ohhh you know… just hanging around in the forge, doing something productive… the usual thing." Hiccup gives the other teen an awkward grin but something about that seems off but Marvo shook it off before they head inside where the other teens and Gobber, even his mother as she is serving food for them before she heads to the kitchen. They then hear their conversation a bit.

"No, no, you were great. That was so 'Astrid'." Snotlout assures the shieldmaiden with a bit of a flirt but Astrid just stays silent.

"She's right, you have to be tough on yourselves." Gobber said as he acknowledges the two other teens entering the Great Hall. "Where did Hiccup go wrong?"

'Sheesh, Gobber. Really?' Marvo knows where this is going as his brow twitches a little before guiding Hiccup to another table and would rather be away from them.

"Uh… he showed up?" Ruffnut starts with a mocking tone.

"He didn't get eaten." Tuffnut continues with his twin.

"He's never where he should be." Astrid said with a tone in her voice.

"Thank you, Astrid." Gobber nods at her words while Marvo sigh with a shake of his head. That's not making things any better for Hiccup. "You need to live and breathe this stuff." The Blacksmith holds up a book with a dragon crest cover. "The Dragon Manual." He then moves the empty plates and such away and drop the book on the table. "Everything we know about every dragon we know of."

A sound of thunder forms outside as Gobber looks up with an expectant look before walking towards the door. "No attacks tonight. Study up."

This made the teens, except for Astrid and Fishlegs, to protest about it while Marvo roll his eyes at their antics before their food has arrived as Lana set two plates of cooked chops and mutton before he and Hiccup digs in.

"You guys read while I go kill stuff." Snotlout said as he stood up from his bench but that also causes the other teens to stood up while Fishlegs is being Fishlegs as he follows them while explaining something that is from a Sharp Class Dragon or something and Astrid is still there, watching the others.

Seeing this, Hiccup stood up from his seat and walks up to her. "So… I guess we'll share?"

"Read it." Astrid simply said as she pushes the book to Hiccup and stood up, walking for the door.

"All mine then." Hiccup said as he looks at the book. "Wow, okay. So, I'll see you, uh..." Then the door slam close as the teen sigh. "…tomorrow."

'Hiccup…' Marvo sigh as he looks at his friend in pity and looks at the door. 'Something about the way Astrid act... is off. Might be her pride… or something…'

"Ohhh, don't let them get you down, Hiccup." Lana walks up to the two as she puts a hand on Hiccup's shoulder. "I'm sure you have something that would surprise them someday. I just know it."

"You… really think so...?" Hiccup looks at Marvo's mother with a look of doubt.

"Of course, you may be like… this." Lana gestures to Hiccup with her other hand, making him a little annoyed at being gestured at, which brought an amused giggle from her. "But I KNOW you can do it. Just put your effort in it, be who you want to be and NOT being like one of them."

Hiccup looks away to ponder about her words before looking up at Lana with a smile. "I will, Mrs. Gaverson."

"Hahaha, come now, Hiccup." Lana laughs a little as she slaps the Haddock teen on the head, making him rub his head with a wince. "Just call me Lana, for Odin's sake. No need to be so formal."

Marvo watches them with a smile as his mother is always there for Hiccup whenever Stoick isn't around for his son. She always gives him the talks and all so he can go back up and do what he does best. This is why Hiccup never gives up on what goal he has and continues on to what kind of situation he's been going through. Gobber also cares for him too… in his own way.

"Okay… Lana." Hiccup gives a tiny grin at the Gaverson female.

"There we go." Nodding at this, Lana looks at her son as she smiles. "And how's my little Wanderer doing. Liz told me that you went exploring deep in the forest. I hope you don't encounter any danger along the way."

"Hey, at least I'm back in one piece and never get lost. Geez, mom." Marvo roll his eyes at his mother's way of words. "Except for me and Hiccup who got drenched in the rain."

Lana shakes her head at his words before wiping her hands on the apron before taking it off. "Well, it's getting late." She said as she looks at the two. "Let's go home, Marvo. You too, Hiccup since I don't know how strong the storm is gonna go from here."

The two nods as Hiccup picks up the Dragon Manual or… the Book of Dragons before they all head out of the Great Hall and headed home as the rain continues on.

* * *

In the ocean, there are several long ships as they traversed through the unknown and ahead of them is a fog, thinking that they are nearing towards the Dragon's Nest.

"I can almost smell them." Stoick stated as he looks at the fog. "They're close." He then turns to the crew as he gives the command. "Steady."

Kron, who is at Stoick's side, looks at the fog for a moment before looking at the chief with a look. "I'm not so sure about this, chief. I just got a bad feeling about this…"

Spitelout looks at the Gaverson with a mocking smirk. "What? Are you afraid of a little fog? Hmph, I thought you can handle it."

"As if you muttonhead just wants to die stupid." Kron retorts back in a snarky tone.

"What did you say?" Spitelout glares at him.

"Enough!" Stoick glares at Spitelout before looking at Kron. "I know that you are worried but as I said before, we're Vikings! It's an occupational hazard."

Kron just sigh and shake his head while praying to the Gods that they will survive this as every Vikings, including himself, Stoick and Spitelout, on the ships enters through the fog.

* * *

On the next day, Liz is next to Gobber as they were watching the teens and her brother in the wooden maze as they are being chased by a Deadly Nadder. Gothi decide to give the Gaverson girl a break so she asked… or wrote to Gobber that he'll be keeping an eye on Liz so here she was, watching the scene behind the chain roof while being confused on why Hiccup is asking any more info about a Night Fury.

"You know, I just happened to notice the book had nothing on Night Furies." Hiccup starts as he looks at Gobber, holding an axe and a shield. "Is there another book? Or a sequel? Maybe a little… Night Fury pamphlet?" That is before he is pulled away by Marvo as a fire blast hits the wall near him. "Whoa!"

"Focus, Hiccup!" Gobber yells at Hiccup while feeling relieved that the Gaverson teen saves him. "You're not even trying!"

"Hiccup." Marvo looks at Hiccup firmly. "As much as you were really curious about the Night Fury, saved those questions for later after training." He looks up to see the Deadly Nadder running towards them, causing him to hold his friend's arm and run away with Hiccup in tow while the other hand is holding his sword and the shield is on his back.

"Today is all about ATTACK!" Gobber explains as he watches the recruits. "Nadders are quick, and light on their feet! Your job is to be quicker and lighter!"

The Deadly Nadder jumps on the maze's wall as it prepares its spines and shot it towards Fishlegs.

Said Viking teen screams and raises his shield out of reflex as the spines hit his shield while running through the maze. "I'm really beginning to question your teaching methods!"

"Hey, its Gobber!" Liz shouts at the Bookworm as she gives an amused look. "His teaching methods are so… Gobber."

"That doesn't make me feel any motivated!" Fishlegs yells as he continues to run away while the Nadder looks for its next target.

"Look for its blind spot." Gobber tells the teens. "Every dragon has one. Find it, hide in it, and strike!"

The Thorston twin rounds the corner and the Deadly Nadder is right in front of them as sheer luck gets to them as they found the blind spot by standing in front of it then stay still. The Nadder's eyes can only see from the side and can't see the middle front.

Ruffnut then grimaces at the stench behind her twin. "Ugh! Do you ever bathe?" She and Tuffnut follows the movement of the Nadder's head to stay in its blind spot.

Tuffnut, feeling offended, shoves her sister back. "If you don't like it, then just get your own blind spot!"

Ruffnut pushes her head against her brother's own as she glares at him, who also glares back. "How about I give you one?!"

The Deadly Nadder finally sees them as it prepares its fire, which caught the twin's attention as Ruffnut pulls Tuffnut away and the dragon blast its fire as it misses them before the Thorston twin runs off.

"Blind spot, yes. Deaf spot? Not so much." Gobber snickers as he just enjoys the entertainment below him, along with Liz.

Marvo and Hiccup runs through the maze as the Haddock teen tries asking questions again. "Hey, so uh… how would one... sneak up on a Night Fury?"

Liz groans at this as she snapped at him. "Hiccup! No one has encountered or fight a Night Fury in all their life and the only information is that its REALLY dangerous. So stop asking questions about it and focus on the TRAINING!"

Hiccup winces as he is about to ask again but Marvo pulls him and gives him a firm look, which shuts him up before they hide against the wall and the Gaverson teen peeks to see the Deadly Nadder searching for them and spots Astrid and Snotlout as they roll away before the dragon could spot them. He then gestures Hiccup to come as the two sneaks to the other side when the Deadly Nadder's attention is away from them.

While the Deadly Nadder is distracted, Astrid readies her shield and her axe to battle the beast but Snotlout shoves her out of the way with his hammer and shield ready, which now caught the dragon's attention. "Don't worry, babe. I'll take care of this." The Jorgenson teen said confidently as he tosses the hammer at the dragon but it hits the wall beside the Deadly Nadder, making it look at the hammer and at them before letting out a dragon-like laugh.

Astrid glares at Snotlout, who looks back at her with a sheepish look. "The sun was in my eyes, Astrid!" He excuses in a dramatic way before they saw the Deadly Nadder now going after them and they run off through the maze. "What do you want me to do, block out the sun? I could do that, but I don't have time right now!"

While they are busy, Marvo has his shield and sword ready as he looks around the maze and Hiccup just take this chance to ask once more. "They probably take the daytime off. You know, like a cat. Has anyone ever seen one napping?"

"Hiccup!" Gobber snaps at him in annoyance.

Groaning at his friend's persistence, Marvo is about tell Hiccup to stop before notices the wooden wall start to come crashing down as he quickly pushed Hiccup out of the way before Astrid jumps over the wall and towards him, which he quickly raised his shield and the Hofferson crashed onto him. Grunting from the impact, Marvo looks up to see Astrid's face looking at him as she is on top of him.

"Oooh, Love on the battlefield!" Tuffnut playfully said when he sees this.

"Two warriors, meant for each other." Ruffnut added in a sing-song tone.

Realizing the position they are in, Marvo hisses at Astrid. "Get off of me."

The Hofferson quickly did so as she readies her axe but she also tugged Marvo up, which made him look to see that her axe is stuck to his shield. Moments later, the Deadly Nadder charges after them as Astrid pulls the axe with all her might as it causes Marvo's shield to yank off his arm and swung it towards the dragon, hitting it on the head with the shield as it broke to pieces and leaving it daze.

"Well done, Astrid." Gobber said while Liz just giggles at what happen.

After everything is over and the Nadder is back to its pen, the teens and Gobber went on their way out of the Arena as Tuffnut is teasing Astrid about when she will confess her feelings for Marvo and that resulted her punching him on the face before storming off.

Once they are out of earshot, Marvo looks at Hiccup. "What's with you and Night Fury?"

"I just… wanted to know, okay." Hiccup answers defensively as he looks back at his friend.

Marvo arched an eyebrow as he slowly crosses his arms over his chest. "You're not planning to face that Night Fury again, are you?"

"Umm… maybe…" Hiccup answers in a quiet tone.

"Hic, that Night Fury is gone now and already flown away." Marvo said to him.

"I know… but what if it would come back for the next raid?" Hiccup asked.

That made him think about and sure enough, it makes sense as he nods. "Okay but I'll come with you when t-"

"No, I'll handle this alone…" Hiccup cuts him off.

"What?" Marvo looks at him in disbelief. "Are you serious?"

"Yes, I'm serious." Hiccup said with a serious tone.

"Hiccup! That is the reckless thing to do." Marvo sigh as he crosses his arm. "That Night Fury may have spare us from that time but I don't know about the next time. If you encounter that Night Fury again, I'm coming with you no matter what."

"I appreciate the thought but I just want to do this on my own…" Hiccup insisted.

"Hiccup, there's none of that and you just mi-"

"I don't want to feel defenseless and weak, OKAY!" Hiccup snapped at Marvo, who lean back in shock at his friend's words. "You've been saving my back for all this time and I just feel… useless… about that. Watching you fight my battle while I just stay back and watch you… do all the fighting for me. Enough is enough, I want to be my own Viking and handle things on my own, Marvo. Please, let me do what I need to do and that's final." The Haddock teen finishes with a firm and determined look.

Never in his whole life he would see the day about this as Marvo stares at his friend and has no words to counter him as Hiccup is dead set on what he will do in mind. If this is how he feels, the Gaverson teen can't stopped him as he backs down with a sigh and made a small smile. "… Okay, Hic. Whatever you do out there, just… be careful, alright?"

"You know I will, Marv." Hiccup gives him a grateful look as pat Marvo's shoulder before he walks past him. "Well, I better get going. I'll see you later!" With that, he is out of sight.

"Marvo, what's that all about?" Liz walks up to her brother as she looks at where Hiccup has gone off to. "I heard shouting."

"Well… Hiccup has found what his potential is." Marvo gives a smile as he puts his arms around his little sister's shoulders.

"You think so?" Liz looks up at him as she leans into Marvo's embrace.

"Yes." The Gaverson teen simply answered as he looks down at Liz.

After a few moments of embracing, Liz pulls away as she looks at Marvo. "Since the training is over and before you go out in your forest wandering again, want to hang out with me for a while? Gothi is really busy with a Viking having a problem with his back so I want to spend some time with my big brother."

"Hmmmm… sure, why not." Marvo nods at his sister's offer with a smile as his exploration will wait and uses that schedule to meet the two Light Fury again in the cave.

"Come on, I know some place to read." Liz said with a grin as she took a hold of her brother's arm and lead him to where this place is while Marvo chuckles as he lets her do so.

'Her and her love for books and knowledge.' He thought as the two Gaverson heads on their way.

* * *

**Finished… and the next one will be him meeting the two dragons again.**

**And no, I'm not shipping my OC, Marvo with Astrid. Hiccup is cuz Hiccstrid for the win.**

**Hope you like the chapter and review to hear your thoughts.**

**Peace out.**


	4. Bonding Days and Hiccup's 'Skills'

****A/N: **Made a few changes or revised the previous chapters cuz' I re-read and I made some mistakes somewhat so I corrected them.**

**Also, I don't own HTTYD except my OC's**

* * *

It's been a few hours that Marvo and Liz are hanging out on a hill that is on top of the Great Hall as there a few books while exchanging words between what they know about. Gobber then comes up to them and tells Liz that Gothi is looking for her so she asked… no, wrote to the Blacksmith to tell her to continue their teachings. With their hang out is over, the Gaverson girl packs up the books and waves goodbye to her big brother before Gobber escorts her to the old healer's place. Now that he is free, Marvo heads home to pack his usual stuff and heads out while fetching two fish he… sneak away from the farm and puts it in his small sack before running to the forest then towards his destination.

* * *

It took a lot of minutes in reaching the entrance of the secret cave as he takes his time to catch his breath before entering into the halls then in the place that is semi-full of oblivion around. Smiling at the familiar sight, Marvo walks towards the land that has soils and grass with few flowers, the land where the Light Fury hatchling is playing, as he looks around to search for the duo while having his sword strapped to his belt.

"Where are you two…?" He mutters quietly as he set his stuff down and continues on to look around to search for them. Then a growl caught his ears as he looks at the source to see two light blue dragon eyes in the shadow of the area, along with a small orange one from below. There figure is… well, foreshadowed so he couldn't see them but their eyes are and the teen just stood there for a moment before he slowly kneels down to reach the sack then opens it before pulling out a fish then held it out to them, catching their attention. The adult Light Fury slowly moves forward but then backs away with a growl as its eyes are on his sword strapped on his hip.

Realizing this, Marvo move his one hand to the hilt, causing the dragon to growl again while the other is still holding the fish as he draws the weapon slowly then held it to the side. While the hatchling is hiding under the adult, the Light Fury then move its head to the side as if saying 'Put it away' to which Marvo sees the gesture as he tosses the sword away from him. Once he did, the Light Fury's eyes turn docile with curiosity and wary as Marvo holds out the fish again then set it down before backing away so the dragon can have it. Moments later, the dragon slowly comes out of the shadow to reveal itself to the light and what made Marvo's eyes widen as he sees… the light-ish blue crescent moon-shaped marking on its head.

'That's…' His mind then flashes back from years ago as he also sees that same marking on the hatchling's head then back to reality. 'This dragon… is the hatchling I encountered years ago…'

Happy that he sees the dragon again but he's going to hold that happiness for later as he focuses on what happen. Marvo watches as the Light Fury is now near the fish as it slowly opens its mouth… to reveal its toothless gums, which surprises him. "Wait… I thought you have a set of—" He is cut off as its teeth appears from the gums and the Light Fury gobbles up the fish and lick its lips. "—teeth…" Okay, that… is something else… "A retractable teeth… amazing…"

The Light Fury hatchling then comes out of hiding as it chirps at the adult, who looks at it with a croon while Marvo looks at them a bit further and sees that the adult Light Fury is… really feminine and he have to guess that she is a girl. "So… you're a girl, right?" It seems that it… SHE heard him as the Light Fury looks at him and snort as if saying 'Obviously'. "Okay then…" The teen then looks at hatchling beside her as he hums. "So, little dragon… you're a girl too?" That causes the hatchling to look at him and chirps at him a bit angrily and realize he guess wrong. "Umm… a boy?" That made it… HIM nod with a huff. "Hey, I just wanted to know, okay?" He retorts in defense before he realizes in seconds that he is… talking to them. Right now, it's full of surprises…

The Light Fury then sees the sack as she leans towards it and sniffs in it before push her muzzle into, grabbing the second and last fish with her mouth. "Ohh, that's for him." Marvo said as he points to the male Light Fury hatchling. He thought that she is going to give it to him but she just eats it! "What the—that was supposed to be for him! Not for you!" He raises his hands in slight anger that she didn't even share the food.

The female Light Fury then turns to the hatchling for a moment… before Marvo hears her choking a few times and she regurgitate the fish in front of the hatchling! "Eww…" He mutters in disgust but that didn't faze the male Light Fury as he… ate the regurgitated fish happily! That makes him almost puke as his arm flew to his mouth and felt his lunch going to his throat. "Ohhh geez… is that how… you feed him...?"

Licking her muzzle again, the Light Fury turns to look at the human teen as her eyes flicker to near slit as she starts to approach him, causing Marvo's disgust turn to worry as he backs away from her. "W-Wait—nononono, I-I didn't bring any more fish." He trips and fall on his butt before leaning back as the female dragon's face is near his. "I-I should've… b-brought more… but I-I was in a hurry…"

A few moments of staring as the Light Fury croons softly before she starts to choke a few times, causing Marvo's eyes to widen. 'Ohh no… don't tell me…' He didn't finish the thought as she regurgitate a piece of fish onto his lap, much to his disgust as he grimace. "Ughhhh… r-really...?" He mutters as he looks down at the… disgusting, spitted food.

The Light Fury then steps back before taking a sit as she watches him with an expectant look as the male hatchling finishes his meal and walks up to her side, sitting down as well and watches him. Marvo sits up and sees this after he slowly hold the slimy, half-eaten fish with both hands, causing him to shudder at the sensation before an awkward silence filled the air and the teen's eyes move to the left and to the right then at the Light Fury duo, wondering what to do. Then the female Light Fury's eyes flicker to the fish in his hand and at him as she lets out a soft croon, causing a horrible realization what she is saying. 'Ohhhhh nooooo… she wants ME to eat… THIS!?' He shouted mentally and didn't want to say it out loud to be rude. On the other hand, if he wants to earn their trust then he'll have to do it.

'Ohhh gods… Odin… help me…' Looking at the regurgitated fish, he gulps down his saliva as Marvo breathes out some air and braces himself for what he is going to do. Lifting the fish to his mouth while ignoring the smell, the teen slowly bites the meat of it and holds it in his mouth with a deep grimace. "Mmmmm…" He looks up at the Light Fury to see her tilting her head as he tries to smile. "Mhmmm…" Although, he sees her gulping as Marvo slump at this and with another grimace, he shut his eyes and… swallow the fish as it travels down to his stomach. "U-Ughh…" His body shook out of reflex from such disgusting experience he has to go through.

Marvo then sees her licking her muzzle as if asking 'Is it good?' to which he replied it with an awkward grin and a thumbs up. The Light Fury sees this as she slowly raises her one claw up and stares at it for a moments before looking at the teen… then his face turn to a look of surprise and awe as she sees her slowly clenching her claws while the thumb part is up and her muzzle twitch to a gummy smile. 'Is… is she copying me...? Wow…' His disgusting experience forgotten as he sees this in amazement.

Marvo then leans forward as he slowly raises his hand towards her but that causes her to lose her gummy smile and her teeth extended as she growls then backs away from him as her eyes turn into wary while the hatchling also follows her lead with a cute growl. Seeing this, he pulls his hand back as the duo calms down and looks at him for a moment before the female Light Fury croons and turn to walk away, followed by the male hatchling after looking at the teen a few times with a chirp.

"Guess they still don't trust me… that is to be expected." He will give some time as Marvo watches the duo from afar as they start to play with each other, making him smile at the sight as it brings back memories of the time his family spend their quality time in the Family Clearing as he and Liz, when they were young, are playing tag with each other and all the fun stuff they did together.

Shaking his head to return to the present. he grabs his bag and turn to go towards the other side and sits on a rock with a sigh, "Well, might as well enjoy the scenery around me." With that said, the teen pulls out his notebook from his bag and opens to the blank page then start to write about his days and experience.

* * *

Hours has passed as the sky is turning orange and the Light Fury duo are seen napping from their spot after playing as the female Light Fury has the young male Light Fury under her wing while he cuddles up into the warm blanket over him and against his sister's scales. The Light Fury wakes up as she slowly opens her eyes with a yawn and lick her muzzle a few times before turning her head and spot the human teen kneeling on the soil as he is doing something as she sees him looking up and back down with his arm moving. Feeling curious, she stood up slowly with a stretch and walks towards the human while the young male Light Fury, feeling the warmth left him, also wakes up and sees his sister going to the human as he yawns and stretch before going after her.

With Marvo, he is drawing a beautiful flower bush across the water in the parchment as he carefully sketches the outline with a charcoal pen while erasing some mistakes a few times to make it as detailed as it looks to his eyes. As he continues on, the teen stopped his progress as he hears a croon from behind him and looks over his shoulders to see the Light Fury duo as the female is looking at his work along with the male hatchling on her head. He decided to let them be and focuses back on his work as Marvo moves the pen to make the outline while the Light Fury follows the movement along with her brother, feeling mesmerized.

As he is now finished, the teen set the pen down and lifts the parchment up to marvel his sketch before looking at the Light Fury duo behind him and shows them his work. "What do you think?" Marvo asked as they were fascinated by the human's work as their eyes displays that along with a croon.

Then the dragoness thought of something as she set the male Light Fury hatchling down then walks towards somewhere while Marvo watches her curiously before he hears a wood being ripped as the female Light Fury returns with a branch in her mouth then she starts to… draw a line on the soil while moving, making the teen watches with an awestruck look while the hatchling is… well, also curious. She then looks at the human for a moment before she continues her work all around the soil, filling them with random lines and curves while Marvo had to duck a few times whenever she swings the branch over his head before he stood up so he can get a good view.

Soon, the dragoness set the stick down and feels satisfied at her work, which is a bunch of curves and lines here and there as the hatchling hops over it then goes to his sister's side. Marvo looks around at her 'drawing' as he can't help but smile in amusement while holding on the parchment in one hand before he walks but the moment he step on the curve, the Light Fury growls at him as he tenses from this before lifting his foot up and she calms down with a docile look. Curious, he steps on it again and she start to growl then lift his foot up then she became calm before he didn't want to anger her further as he move his foot down away from the curve and she remains docile. With a smile, he starts to move around while keeping his feet away from the line and curve as it is like he is dancing around the Light Fury's 'drawing'.

As he is now out of the dirt sketch, Marvo froze as he felt a snort on his head and turns around to see the female Light Fury looking at him with a look. Blinking a few times, the teen slowly raises his hand and moves it towards her face but she leans away with a quiet growl. Marvo wonders why but he wanted her to trust him and he mean no harm so he takes a step back, lowering his head down and slowly held out his palm to her before waiting.

The Light Fury looks at the palm and at the human in front of her while her brother looks up at her. It has been… years since she lost her parents from… bad humans and her brother is the only one left in her family and wanted to get away. Everyone in her species tells them that humans are nothing but trouble and avoid them at all cost or attack them if they persist but she and her mother doubt that, even her mate though reluctant since they have been traveling while cloaking carefully when they spy in the village to watch the interaction of humans or steal some food.

When she is now grown up and has a young brother as the mother plans to have another with her mate… and that was when the tragedy happen as bad humans found her species and starts to hunt and kill them. Her parents didn't make it and only her brother is the only one alive so she escaped with him while out of sight from bad humans that they call themselves 'Hunters'. She only wonders if some of the other Light Furies survived…

That is when that human hatchling years ago came to mind as he is… different and felt that she could trust him somewhat so she came back to where she and her mother met him then found the cave with her brother. Then a few days later, the Light Fury saw the human… who she thought is bad and wanted to get away but… something about him seems… familiar… every kid growing up can change and she doesn't know if he changed too so she is wary. And now, seeing him up close, she realizes that he is the same human who wouldn't… hurt a dragon somehow… and he is… different…

The Light Fury decided to trust this human now by slowly placing her snout against his palm with her eyes closed.

Marvo flinched when he felt that as he slowly looks up to see the female Light Fury placed her nose against his hand, causing him to smile at the experience as the dragoness leans back and opens her eyes to look at the human with a snort. "You finally trust me… huh?" He asked as the Light Fury nods slowly with a croon before she looks down at Light Fury hatchling and made some growl and snort sound. This made the young male Light Fury to look up at the teen and chirps at him, making him smile. "She told you to trust me, right?" He received a nod from him.

A question pops into his head as he looks at the dragoness. "Is he your baby?" Marvo asked the Light Fury and he received an awkward look at the question, making him blink. "No? Umm… brother?" That made her nod at him. "Ohhh, I see."

The teen looks up to see that the sky is about to get dark as he looks at Light Fury duo. "I better head home." He said to them as the female Light Fury croons at him a little sadly, making him smile. "Don't worry, I'll come back tomorrow. I promise and I'll keep this place a secret from the others." Marvo then put his first to his chest at his words, reassuring the Light Fury.

"You know… I can't just call you two Light Fury all the time… how about I give you two a name?" He asked the duo as they look at each other before looking at him as they nod. "Alright then…" With a hum, Marvo looks at the female Light Fury as the light seem to shine her scales that reflects her beauty and such, before closing his eyes to think of it.

For a moment, he opens his eyes as he got one. "How about I call you… Glimmer?" He asked the female as she seem to perk up at the name and gives out a croon. "Glimmer it is then."

Marvo then looks at the male Light Fury hatchling… although, looking closely, he notices that it's not really a hatchling from a glance but a young one… maybe at the age of Liz… he shook it off as he looks down at the young male Light Fury then set his sight on his orange eyes. "Hmm… how about… Flare?" He asked him as he chirps at the name happily, making him nod. "Alright, your name is Flare."

With that task done, Marvo walks up to his stuff and packs them up in his bag before looking at the duo with a smile. "Well, I'm off. I'll see you tomorrow!" With a wave of his hand, the teen runs off to the exit as Glimmer, the female Light Fury, and Flare, the young male Light Fury, watches him off.

* * *

It was nighttime now the moment he enters the village and in that nick of time, Gobber walks up to him and said that he and the recruits will be at the watch tower to hang out and also said that he can bring his little sister there. Marvo agreed as he heads home to put his stuff away before heading to Gothi's house, which is from high places. Why did she build a house that needs to be that high? No one knows. He then spots his little sister out of the place and also sees him. Marvo then tells her that there is a hangout in the watch tower and she agrees to come since she wants to see the other teens. Liz knows Fishlegs a few times when she is hanging around in the Library with Gothi or her mother accompanying the Gaverson girl and they share knowledge with each other from time to time.

Anyway, Marvo and Liz walks to the tower and there they meet the teens, Hiccup, Astrid, Snotlout, the Thorston twin and Fishlegs. Then Gobber came in and they start their hang out as the Blacksmith is telling them a story of his experience with a cooked chicken for dinner to all the teens and Liz.

"...And with one twist, he took my hand, and swallowed it whole." Gobber said as he raises his prosthetic hand. "And I saw the look on his face… I was delicious." He then made a dramatic pose to that as Liz quietly snickers before taking a bite of her chicken. "He must have passed the word, because it wasn't a month before another one of them… took my leg." Then he raises his peg leg to them.

Marvo bite his chicken as he listens to Gobber's story then glances at his friend to see that he is in deep thoughts, making him wonder what is on Hiccup's mind.

"Isn't it weird to think that your hand was inside a dragon?" Fishlegs starts as he has two cooked chicken in his hand. "Like… if your mind was still in control of it…" He then put the two chicken together to emphasize his point. "You could have killed the dragon from the inside by... crushing his heart or something."

"I don't think that's possible, Fishlegs." Liz scoffs as she looks at Bookworm Viking. "Unless of course, Odin gives you some power of controlling everything… or you are gifted with magic… then THAT might be a handful." She said sarcastically as she took another bite of her food.

"THAT will be a good idea." Tuffnut said as he looks at his twin in excitement, not knowing the sarcasm.

Liz just roll her eyes at the twin's word and just stay quiet.

"I swear… I'm so… ANGRY right now!" He growls as he glares at his cooked chicken then at Gobber. "I'll avenge your beautiful hand AND your beautiful foot. I'll chop off the legs of every dragon I fight…" He then points at his face." … with my face!"

"If that ever happen, let's call him 'Facelout'." Marvo whispers to his little sister, who giggles quietly at that.

Gobber pulls some chunk of meat from the chicken. "It's the wings and the tails you really want. If it can't fly, it can't get away." He points at the teens with a chicken wing in his hand. "A downed dragon… is a DEAD dragon."

Marvo hums at the thought before he looks at teens then at Hiccup, raising a brow at the look of fear and worry on his friend's face before he looks at Gobber again.

The Blacksmith puts down his unfinished chicken and stood up with a yawn. "Alright, I'm off to bed." He then looks at the recruits, except Liz. "You should be, too. Tomorrow, we get to the big boys. Slowly but surely making our way up to the Monstrous Nightmare. But who'll win the honor of killing it?"

Tuffnut places his chicken and leans back confidently. "It's gonna be me. It's my destiny." He then shows them a mark. "See?" Everyone, except Gobber, Liz, Marvo and Astrid, stares at it in awe before conversation and compliment formed.

Marvo looks at Hiccup once more but sees that he is not there, making him blink as he looks around before standing up and walks to the exit then sees him going down the stairs in a hurry. "Where are you going…?" He asked as he watches his friend out of sight.

"Hiccup seems to be in a hurry… is it maybe because of training preparation?" Liz walks up to her brother as she also looks at where Hiccup has gone off to and Marvo responded with a hum.

Astrid looks at the Gaverson and at where Hiccup is sitting for a moment and just focuses on somewhere else with something in mind for the Training.

* * *

The next early morning came as Kron is not yet home and still out there with the Chief along with the other Vikings to search the Dragon's Nest. After eating breakfast with his mother and little sister then a bath and wearing his usual sleeveless tunic, pants and shoes, Marvo has head out to the forest while his mom tells him to be careful out there. Although, before he could, he sneaks up to the fishing area and snatch a net without being seen then head on his way. He'll return it later as he'll used it to catch fishes for Glimmer and Flare if they haven't eaten yet. Not only that, Gobber said that the training will start at noon so he has a lot of spare time in the morning.

* * *

Marvo is now in the cave with a bag of his usual notebook and parchments with a bunch of fishes in the net as he was hoisting it over his shoulder before spotting Glimmer and Flare as they are playing tag, which is really cute to say.

"Hey Glimmer! Flare!" The teen greeted them as they stop their activity and looks at him when he is close before he set down the net full of fishes. This makes them perk up at the food as two Light Fury walks up to him. "I got breakfast for you two to eat so… hope you two were hungry." Marvo then unties the top and let the rest fall as the fishes scatters on the ground. "Okay… today we have cods… salmons… trout… well most of it." He gives a shrug as she steps back so they can have their breakfast.

Though, when Glimmer poke her snout through the fish, she pulls her head back as she notices something and growls, which caught Marvo's attention as he walks to it and notices of what made her growl… as there's an eel in it. "Whoa… it must have caught into it." He said as he lifts the eel up but that causes Glimmer and Flare, who looks up and sees it, screech in fear. "Whoa whoa whoa whoa, its okay!" He tries to calms them down as he tosses the eel far away from them. "Its okay..." Once the eel is gone, the two Light Fury calms down as Glimmer snorts at him. "Yeah… I am not fond of eels too…" Marvo rubs the back of his head sheepishly.

Glimmer and Flare starts to dig into the fishes as the teen smiles at them. "Okay, I'll just be here and doing my own thing so don't mind me." Marvo said as he walks towards the rock and set his bag down, sitting on a rock before pulling out his notebook from the bag and starts to write and sees that he is almost out of page. "Gonna need to have a new one…" He mutters to himself as the teen wrote on what he experiences so far. "Also… dragons don't like eels, huh… gonna keep that in mind…"

He'll passed the time in the cave and watches Glimmer and Flare from his spot. This will take a lot of time and later, its Dragon Training.

* * *

"Today is about teamwork." Gobber announces as the pen door slam open as a green fog starts to fill the area. The teens are each carrying a bucket of water and split to teams: Astrid & Ruffnut, Snotlout & Tuffnut and Hiccup & Fishlegs and Marvo is only by himself. "Now, a wet dragon head can't light its fire. The Hideous Zippleback is eeeeextra tricky… one head breathes gas, the other head lights it… your job is to know which… is which."

With Fishlegs and Hiccup, the Ingerman starts to mutter out. "Razor sharp, serrated teeth… that inject venom for pre-digestion… and prefers ambush attack, by crushing its victims—"

"Would you please stop that!?" Hiccup cuts him off with an annoyed look on his face, feeling on edge about it.

Marvo warily looks around the fog with his bucket ready, keeping his eyes to his surroundings to search for the Zippleback. 'That dragon is sneaky… no doubt about it.' He thought as the Gaverson teen keeps on a lookout.

With Snotlout and Tuffnut, they also search around for the dragon as the Jorgenson starts. "If that dragon… shows either of his faces, I'm gonna…" He then spots a figure in front of them as he points at it. "There!" Snotlout and Tuffnut toss the water from their bucket at figure together.

"Ah!" Ruffnut's voice yelps out as the fog clears to reveal herself and Astrid to them. The female Thorston teen glares at the two male teens from drenching them. "Heeeey! It's us, idiots!"

"Your butts are getting bigger." Tuffnut retorts as he lets out a chuckle. "We thought you were a dragon."

"Not that there's anything wrong… with a dragon-esque figure—" Snotlout didn't finished as Astrid comes and punches him on the face hard while Ruffnut tosses the bucket with water at Tuffnut, hitting him on the face that sends him on the ground. Just then, Tuffnut is pulled into the fog as he yelps out.

"Wait…" Astrid put her arm in front of Ruffnut and holds the bucket ready but a tail knocks the two girls down with a yelp and the Hofferson's bucket drops on the ground, spilling the water before Tuffnut pops in and runs away.

"Ohhh OHHHHHH! I'm hurt! I AM VERY MUCH HURT!" The male Thorston yells out and he crashes into Marvo when he was about to turn and sends him on the ground and his bucket spilled the water.

"Hey!" Marvo sits up as he glares at the running Viking teen as Tuffnut just ignore him as he continues to run off.

Hiccup and Fishlegs sees the male Thorston running past them as the Bookworm mutters in fear while gripping onto his bucket of water. "Chances of survival are dwindling into single-digits now…"

A Zippleback's head slithers in view through the fog as it looks at Hiccup and Fishlegs as the Ingerman starts to panic when the dragon's head comes close and he toss the water on the head, drenching it as it lets outs a growl with a smoky green gas coming out of its mouth.

"Oh… Wrong head." Fishlegs mutters in a quiet tone before the Zippleback spew out gas at him, causing him to scream out and runs away. The dragon's head then turns to Hiccup before another head slithers in view and its mouth lets out a few sparks.

"Now Hiccup!" Gobber yells out to him as Hiccup tosses his water but his toss is weak and it ended up drenching himself instead.

"Ohhh come on…" Hiccup looks at the Hideous Zippleback as they let out a roar and pounces on the Haddock teen.

"Hiccup!" Gobber and Marvo yells out as they are about to save him but stops as they witness something shocking.

The Hideous Zippleback starts to back away as they look at Hiccup in fear as said teen raises both hands at it. "Back… back… back… Back!" He slowly walks up to them as the dragon continues to back away from him while letting out a frighten growl.

The other teens were also shock at this as Hiccup backs the Zippleback to its pen. They're not the only witness, Gothi and Liz passed by and witness this as they watch, one is intrigued and the other was shock.

"Now, don't you make me tell you again!" Hiccup states in a firm tone while keeping his hand raises towards the frightened Zippleback as they back away into their pen. "Yes, that's right! Back into your cage... now think about what you've done." The Haddock teen then reaches something in his vest and tosses it inside before he closes the door, wiping his hands on his vest and turn around to see Gobber and the teens staring at him with wide eyes and Fishlegs drops the bucket he is holding.

"Okay!" Hiccup starts in an awkward way. "Soooo, are we done? Because I've got… some things I need to, uh... Yep. I'll... see-see you tomorrow!" With that, he runs out of the Arena and somewhere while the others, Gothi and Liz continues to look at where he was going.

"What… happen…?" Marvo mutters out to Gobber, who responded with a disbelief shrug.

* * *

"Did you see that!?" Liz shouted out in intrigue and amazement at Hiccup's feat at the Arena as she and Marvo are walking together. "Hiccup just back a dragon with his own hand! Can you believe it?" The Gaverson looks up at her big brother with a bright grin while said teen seems to be in thought.

"Huh? Ohh… umm… yeah… he did great." Marvo nods with a shrug as they continue on with their walk.

They will pass the time till night by walking together through the village while greeting the other Vikings along the way. When it is now nighttime, the two Gaverson walks home before they saw their mother, Lana, walking up to them before hugging her children.

"How's my little Wanderer and healer-in-training doing?" Lana asked as she pulls away to look at them.

"I'm doing good, Gothi has been teaching me a lot of things." Liz answers first as she puts her hands behind her back.

"Its been great, nothing new in particular." Marvo answers next with a shrug and some parts are lies.

"That's good to know, your father would be proud of how far you two have gone." Lana smiles at them as she rubs both of their heads.

Liz pushes her mother's hand away from her head, along with Marvo, as she looks up at her. "I'm sure daddy will and I hope that he is okay… along with the others…" The Gaverson girl looks down as she had a concern and worried look on her face.

"Ahhh, come on, Liz." Marvo starts as he puts a hand on her shoulder, causing her to look up at him. "Dad is tough, even the Chief as he is 'Stoick the Vast'. I'm sure they are going to be fine."

"Your big bro is right, little healer." Lana said as she puts a hand to her hip. "Krony is never the type to go down easily."

Liz smiles at her brother and at her mother before she realizes something. "Ohh! Mom, I have something to tell you. Its about the Dragon Training."

Lana raises a brow curiously at that. "Well, you can tell me through dinner so let's get inside."

The two children nod as they all head inside the house so the Gaverson woman can prepare dinner.

* * *

Their dinner was a cooked boar chops as Liz explains what happen in the Arena and how Hiccup scares the Zippleback into its cage.

"Ohhh my, he did that?" Lana questioned in surprised and intrigue at Hiccup's feat.

"Yeah! That's something that no Vikings can ever do!" Liz exclaimed as she eats some of the chops.

"It is really… shocking." Marvo adds in as he nods at his sister's statement.

Lana hums as she puts a finger to her chin in thoughts as she glances to the side. "You know… when I passed by, I saw a Viking that is in charge of cleaning the arena and dragon Pen carrying an eel."

"An eel...?" Marvo looks up at his mother with a raised brow along with his sister.

"Yes, I asked him what he is doing holding that eel and he said that he found it in the Hideous Zippleback's pen." Lana explains as she looks at her children.

This made Marvo glance down at his food with a slightly wide eyes before narrowing them in suspicion and his thoughts went back to the time that Glimmer and Flare are scared of eels. 'Dragons are scared of eels… Glimmer and Flare shows that… but how did he know…? Hiccup didn't spy on me as Glimmer would've have spotted him and is on alert…'

"Big bro, are you alright?" Liz's voice snapped him out of his thought as he looks up to see her and his mother looking at him in concern.

"Ohh… umm… yeah, just what you said about an eel is really… strange and it made me question on why it's there." Marvo explains with half-truth as the other, he notices that his friend tosses something in the pen and is wondering what then his mother tells that its an eel, it made him suspicious yet curious on how Hiccup figured it out.

"Alright, lets get back to eating before the food gets cold." Lana stated as the family continues on with their dinner.

* * *

On the next day, its going as the usual thing before Marvo is seen walking towards the far side of the cave with Glimmer and Flare by his side as he decides to explore what the place have than the ones they were in.

In the morning, he spotted Hiccup coming into the forge and meets him before asking what he has been doing and his friend answered that he is just forging some weapons. That's a lie and he knew it before Hiccup said that he can't tell him as it is a secret. Seeing that this will not go anywhere as the Haddock teen is just going to be defensive and if it's a secret then he'll not pushed it.

Anyway, back to the where he is, Marvo sees another exit as he and the two Light Fury walks out of it and sees a landscape before taking a deep breath to smell the air and lets out a sigh. "Haaaa, now this is the life…"

Glimmer looks around before she perks up when a smell hit her nose and ran towards the direction, followed by her brother and that made the teen to look and see them running off somewhere. "Hey! Where you two going!?" Marvo then chases after them.

It took some minutes till he found them and what he saw just left him dumbfounded because there they are, Glimmer and Flare are… wiggling themselves on a patch of green grass and from the look on their face, it displays relaxation.

"What in the…" Marvo didn't finished as he just stares at them before looking at the grass the two Light Fury are in and is curious about as he drops on one knee then picks up a few pieces of grass, lifting it up to observe it closely. Then the scent reaches his nose coming from the grass he is holding as he pulls it close to his nose to get a better whiff of it. "… Garlic?"

He hums at this as he let the plant fall from his hand before looking at the Light Fury duo to see that they are in their own world while they keeping wiggling themselves on the 'Garlic' grass, letting out an amused laugh at the sight. "Well, another experience to write down."

* * *

The time of Dragon Training has come as the teens are up against the Gronckle again as it chases after them while they scatter to avoid its charge. A few witnesses were seen outside of the chain roof as a few include Lana, Gothi and Liz. The old healer and healer-in-training were taking a day off from duty as the elder wants to see the recruits' progress so she will judge them and Liz is with her, obviously. As for Lana, she is also taking a day off from the Great Hall so she can watch this. Even a few Vikings were there as well to watch in the Arena.

Marvo is keeping his eyes on the Gronckle as it charges at Snotlout as it crashes against him, sending the teen flying before it set it eyes on Hiccup, who seem to be holding something in his hand. The Haddock teen then notices the dragon charging at him as he held out his fist and what made Marvo's eyes widen is the patch of familiar grass. The Gronckle then drops on the ground as it sniffs at something in Hiccup's hand before it now has a look of relaxation to which he then rubs the grass on its nose before making it lie on its side.

'That… can't be a coincidence… right...?' The Gaverson teen thought as he stares at the sight.

* * *

The teens are walking on the bridge as Snotlout, the Thorston twin and Fishlegs are crowding Hiccup as they asked a bunch of questions about what he did in the ring/Arena while Marvo and Astrid are lagging behind them.

"… I've never seen a Gronckle do that before!" Snotlout said with full of curiosity as he looks at Hiccup.

"Ahhh, I left my axe back in the ring." Hiccup starts as he backs away from them. "You guys go on ahead." He then moves around Astrid and Marvo, who were looking at him. "I'll catch up with you." And he was out of sight as usual.

"That Hiccup…" Marvo shakes his head with amusement while feeling suspicious but only curious or intrigue as he will not hold it against him. If there is a secret that Hiccup is hiding, he'll let it be for now till his friend is ready to tell him. Because something about that secret and what he just did in the ring/Arena… is something more than what he was working in the Forge.

Astrid, on the other hand, is looking at Hiccup with suspicion and jealousy in her pride. Maybe there is something beneath her personality… who knows.

* * *

Another day is going as usual and always what the everyday life goes as Marvo is in the cave with Glimmer and Flare as the teen is sketching a pond in a parchment. He is not sitting on a rock like his usual spot, nope, he is sitting next to the female Light Fury and the young male Light Fury is at the other side as they watch him draw.

When he was done, he set it in front of him so Glimmer and Flare can take a good look at his work. Marvo then looks at the dragoness' white scale as he was curious on how it feels so he slowly put his hand on her back and gives it a stroke.

Glimmer tenses as she felt a hand on her but then slowly relaxes as she leans towards the touch, which Marvo notice as he looks down at her with a smile. "You like that?" He asked and she nods at him as he continues on with his stroke, making her coo in delight. Humming at this, the teen then uses his other hand and together, they start to scratch her scales on her back then to the back of the female Light Fury's neck.

She feels like in Paradise at such feeling since she uses to scratch herself at times and hasn't felt a human hand scratching her and it felt really… amazing as Glimmer can't help but lean deep in the scratches while Flare watches his sister when she is in her peaceful world.

Marvo give a big smile at this as he continues on to scratch her neck when she moves it to feel it more before he moves one hand under her chin then scratch it. Though, it causes her eyes to open wide before dropping on the ground, passed out with a peaceful look. "Whoa… so… scratching the chin makes her passed out, huh...?" He chuckles at this adorable scene before looking at Flare. "Want me to scratch you too?"

Flare's eyes widen as he didn't want to end up like his sister as he nervously step back before flying off then shot his plasma blast and flies through it, causing him to disappear and this made Marvo blink.

"Wow… I forgot that they can do THAT…"

* * *

Training has come as more witnesses are there on the ring as they all watches the teen.

Astrid tosses her axe at the charging Deadly Nadder but it uses its spiny head to deflect the projectile aside as the Hofferson moves away and goes after Hiccup, who dropped his hammer and this made the dragon stopped in his tracks and stares at the Haddock teen.

Marvo is on the sideline with his sword drawn but he didn't move as there might be something that Hiccup can do.

The Nadder continues to stare at Hiccup before the two heard Astrid's battle cry, making them look to see her charging at the dragon with her axe raised. To Marvo's prediction, the Haddock teen scratches the neck, causing it to have a blissful look before he scratches the chin then the Deadly Nadder passes out on the ground. This made Astrid stops in her track with her axe on her shoulder with a look of shock and disbelief.

"Figured as much…" Marvo sigh as he sheaths his sword into the scabbard on his belt.

* * *

In the Great Hall, Marvo and Liz are eating together with a third food on the other side as Hiccup will join them for it. Said teen walks up to their table and sits in front of them before not moments later, he is being swarmed by the Vikings and the teens as they asked him a lot of questions about his skills.

Marvo is feeling crowded as he couldn't eat his food in peace as he is squished in between the chatty Vikings while Lana is on the sideline, shaking her head at what she is seeing.

Astrid though, had a livid look on her face as she slams her mug on the table as she is alone in her table.

* * *

Next day has come as the bond between Marvo and the Light Fury grows as he can now bring his sword as he notices that it is getting dirty and needed a polish. Glimmer and Flare didn't mind about the weapon since they knew that he is not going to use it to attack them. The teen is sitting on a rock as he is polishing his sword with a cloth while the Light Fury duo are playing with one another like chasing each other through running or flying though Glimmer will follow her brother's pace to make it easy. Once Marvo finishes his task, he set the cloth down and raises it up a little to admire the cleanliness though the sun's light reflected on the sword as it causes a speck of light to form on the ground due to the reflection.

This caught the attention of the two dragons as they pounce on that light, catching the teen's attention. He arched an eyebrow at this as he moves the sword so the light moves as Glimmer and Flare follows it while using their claw to try grabbing it. With a playful grin, he moves the sword afar and around as the light moves away from the duo and at his movement that the duo gives chase towards it. "This is amusing and funny at the same time…"

* * *

"Meet the Terrible Terror." Gobber announces as the pen door opens… then the small door from below pops open and there it is, a small dragon with a dopey look on its face as it licks its eyes with its tongue.

'Why did they need to put it in a pen if its THAT small?' Marvo thought as the teens all stare at the Terrible Terror that they are gonna fight.

"Ha!" Tuffnut starts with a light laugh as he points at the small dragon with his weapon. "That's like the size of my—" However, he is cut off by the Terror pouncing on his face and is now on the ground with the dragon biting his nose while the other teens move away. "AH! GET IT OFF!"

As the Terrible Terror keeps biting Tuffnut's nose, it then spots a dot of light as it lets go of his nose and chases after it while the male Thorston rolls away while holding his nose in pain and yelling out. "OHHHHH, I'M HURT!... I AM VERY MUCH HURT!"

Marvo sigh as he predicted this again and looks at Hiccup to see him reflecting a light from the middle part of his shield as he guides the Terror back to his pen.

"Wow, he's better than you ever were." Tuffnut commented to Astrid, who glares at him furiously as her warrior pride refuses to acknowledge it.

"You know what? I give up… I don't know any more!" The Gaverson teen start in a playful tone as he sheaths his sword, drop his shield and walks off. "You're full of surprises, Hiccup."

Everyone watches Marvo walking off with a bemused expression while Hiccup feels sheepish about this.

* * *

After training hours is over, Marvo and Liz are taking a walk through the village as usual as their mother returns to the Great Hall to do her job as she said about Vikings can't feed themselves in a joking manner. They even saw Astrid storming away into the forest with an axe in hand and they know that she will be training… a lot.

Marvo looks around to see a bunch of Vikings doing their jobs while Liz is holding an open book in her hand as that book contains some knowledge on healing, which she got from her teacher, Gothi, before they notices Hiccup coming out of the Forge with something under his arm along and wearing… a strap-like vest. Looking at each other, Liz closes her book and holds it under her arm as she and Marvo walks up to the Haddock teen.

"Hey Hiccup!" Liz greeted as Hiccup seem to freeze at her calling as he turns to see Marvo and her coming up to him. "Where are you going? Also, what's that under your arm?"

"And what are you wearing?" Marvo arched an eyebrow at his friend's outfits, crossing his arms with an intrigue look.

"Ohh! Ummm… I uhhhh… heading to the forest… to build something!" Hiccup stammered nervously. "Yeah, I'm building something… as for this outfit? Well… it would be something… to… well… ride…"

"Ohh! A ride? Can I see it!?" Liz asked in excitement as she jumps a little.

"NO!" Hiccup shouts that startled the two Gaverson, causing him to clear his throat. "No… it's a secret and not planning to reveal it…" He then looks at Marvo and gives an apologetic look. "… not just yet…"

Marvo lets out a hum as he puts a hand on his sister's shoulder before she could say anything. "We understand, Hiccup. If it's a secret, then we will leave it alone and let you take your time in revealing it."

"Thanks… well, I better get going, working something in the forest." With a grateful look, Hiccup starts to walk towards the forest. "The Forge is… not big enough to what I'm building. So... later!"

"By the way, Hiccup!" Marvo calls out to him, making the other teen to turn and look at his friend. "Be careful out there because Astrid is in the forest too."

Taking his word with a nod, Hiccup runs off to the forest to do what he is doing in secret.

"But I wanna know what he is building, big bro..." Liz whines as she looks at Marvo with a pout.

"Liz, Hiccup will not budge in telling us if it's a secret. Trust me." Marvo looks down at her as he rubs her head. "Just give him time till he is ready."

Liz lets out a sigh but nodded. "Okay."

Then the two Gaverson continues on their way through the village as Liz opens her book and continues on to read where she left while Marvo will plan to confront Hiccup about everything he saw.

He didn't confront him from the past days since he didn't want to jump in conclusions yet till he got every pieces together and maybe tomorrow, he will go to his friend's place at his house or at the Forge to tell him about the things he did in Dragon Training.

* * *

**Hooooo… finally done… it took some time to finally finished this.**

**Hope you enjoyed this and the next will be where it will all go.**

**Peace out, everyone. :D**


	5. Flying and Shocking Discovery

**Marvo's dragon friend:**

**Glimmer – A female Light Fury with a light blue crescent moon shaped marking on the head, rather the forehead.**

**Flare – A young male Light Fury, close to Liz's age, with orange eyes.**

**A/N: I don't own HTTYD except my OC's**

* * *

Today is the day where the many Vikings who are on the search for the Dragon's Nest has finally return… with parts of the sails and boats damaged from their battle against the dragons in the fog. They are all glad to have survived the outcome with a few who were injured from the attacks. Kron is faring better as he just had a few burns on his clothes but he is alright with no injuries and for Spitelout? Not so much as he got few burns and such on his clothes and his skin while Stoick has seen or been better as they didn't call him 'Stoick The Vast' for nothing.

As the ships stops towards the dock, the Vikings who are waiting for them helps the one in the search up and going to the healer to treat their injuries while Gobber meets with Stoick and Kron there. As for Spitelout, he walks off to treat his injuries to the old healer.

"Well…" Gobber starts as he stares at them and his friend walks beside him, carrying a barrel while Kron is with him as his spear is broken if the spear missing a blade tells it. "…I trust you found the nest at least?"

"Not even close." Stoick simply answers as Kron sigh at the battle they've been through.

"You have no idea… how dangerous it was…" The Gaverson male said as he crosses his arms. "Without something to lead us there, the search is unsuccessful."

"Ah… excellent." Gobber nods, though it is unsure if its sarcasm or not.

As the three men walks, the Viking Shipwrights are there to assess the damage of the ships while greeting their chief along the way and other Vikings said that they are glad to be back in one piece… somewhat. Gobber decide to carry the barrel for Stoick so he won't exhaust himself as the chief didn't protest.

"I hope you had a little more success than me." The Chief said with a stressful sigh as Kron looks at Gobber, wondering about what happen in the village in their absence.

"Well… if by success, you mean that your parenting troubles are over with, then... yes." Gobber answers with a smile, causing Stoick and Kron to raise a brow at him.

Then some Vikings comes over to them as woman looks at the chief with a glad expression and said. "Congratulations, Stoick! Everyone is soooo relieved." Then walks past them.

"Out with the old and in with the new, right?!" Another Viking, a male, pipes in as he follows the Viking woman.

"No one will miss that old nuisance!" Another male said as he got a skip in his steps.

"The village is throwing a party to celebrate!" The last one said as he follows after the others with a bucket at hand.

Stoick and Kron stares at the running Vikings who had past them for a moment before the Gaverson male looks at Gobber with a quirk brow. "Did something happen?"

The Chief realizes that something DID happen before looking at his friend. "He's gone?"

"Yeah... most afternoons…" He answers to Stoick's question as the Blacksmith moves forward as he continues. "But who can blame him? I mean the life of a celebrity's very rough. He can barely walk through the village without being… swarmed by his new fans."

Stoick grabs Gobber's shoulder to stop him as he wanted to know. "Hiccup?"

"Who would've thought, eh?" Gobber gives a grin and looks up in amazement. "He has this… waaaaay with the beasts."

While Stoick is processing this, Kron steps in as he tilts his head. "And my son?"

Gobber looks at Kron as he chuckles. "The lad is doing well too." He answers "The first day of training, he saved Hiccup from being blasted by a Gronckle and the second day, there's the Deadly Nadder that he had to pull him away before he got spiked. Then that is the rest when Hiccup can now handle the dragons in his own way… plus he decided to not advanced any further as he had enough training as it is."

Kron chuckles at this as he nods. "Good to know and that's Marvo for you." He then looks at Stoick who seem to be back in reality and nudge the chief. "So, a congratulations are in order? I'm sure you are proud of your son in going to where he is now."

And that's what Stoick is going to do when Hiccup comes back from… wherever he is.

* * *

It takes a lot of time and such as Marvo has been spending his time with Liz in the morning before she heads off to Gothi to continue where she left before he heads towards the 'Secret Cave' as he wants to call it with a bag on his side. Gobber tells the recruits that there will be no training for the day so he has a lot of time to spend and that is hanging out with Liz then next, Glimmer and Flare.

He is now in the Secret Cave as the Light Fury duo are there, waiting for him as they walk up to him when he is now inside the cave and Flare jumps around the teen in a happy manner while Glimmer nuzzles him with a croon, causing Marvo to chuckle as he pet her head. "Nice to see you all too." With that, the three starts their daily activity for the day and bonding with each other as the teen is writing his day while the two Light Fury are playing tag and stuff.

Flare and Glimmer stops as they smile at each other before the young male Light Fury looks at the human who is writing in his notebook before a thought came to his mind then gives out a mischievous look before he runs toward Marvo and jumps as he caught the notebook in his mouth!

Marvo had time to blink as a white blur goes passed his vision before the notebook is gone from his hand, making him turn to look to see Flare looking at him with an innocent look with his book in his mouth. "Hey! Give that back, you." Marvo then hears a taunting laugh as the young male Light Fury toss the book then caught it again in his mouth, giving the teen a playful look as if saying 'Come and get it then'. "Ohhh you did not… okay, you want me to catch you? You. Are. So. On!" With that, the Gaverson tosses the charcoal pen aside and starts to run after Flare, who squeal at this as he runs off while Marvo is chasing him. "Come back here, you little reptile!"

Glimmer is sitting down on the spot as she watches her brother running away from Marvo as the human is chasing him, bringing a smile on her muzzle and croons a little.

Flare and Marvo are running around from the soil land as he need to catch him before a strategy comes to mind and gives a smirk. When they get to the third lap, the teen moves to the right and right at the young male Light Fury before he pounces at him. "Gotcha!" Flare sees this as he screeches and drop the notebook in his mouth as Marvo caught him in his arms then two rolls around before going to a stop as the teen is on his back and the young dragon is on him before lifting Flare up in triumph. "Haha, I got you." Marvo declares as he looks up at the young male Light Fury, who gives him an innocent look.

Letting out a chuckle at that, Marvo sits up and place Flare on his lap before stroking his head, causing the young dragon to coo at the touch. "Hehe, you know I can't get mad at you." He then felt something on his shoulder as the teen looks to see Glimmer resting her chin on it while sitting behind the human, glancing at him with a soft croon. Smiling at her, he uses his other hand to stroke the side of her face as she lets out a quiet sigh at this.

They are gonna have a quiet time in being with each other and being content as this is quite the bonding experience that he will remember.

* * *

Marvo, Glimmer and Flare are relaxing for a while as the teen has his back against the rock he usually sit on with the female Light Fury laying down with her head on his lap, cooing and sighing at the stroke on her head the human is giving with his hand while Flare is at his side as Marvo had his arm around him and taking a nap.

The Gaverson teen smiles at where he is as it is quite adorable to say the least before looking up at the big hole to see that the sky is still shining while having two dragons on him, feeling… content at this experience in bonding. Then a question pops in his head as he thought about what happen to Glimmer's mother and why isn't she around. Marvo looks down at Glimmer as his hand keeps stroking her head. "Say… Glimmer?" The dragoness lifts her head up to look at him, tilting her head with a curious croon. "I'm gonna… ask… what happen to your mother...?" This… causes her to give him a sorrowful look as she gave a sad croon and looks down. If dragons would cry, they will just show the emotions.

"She's… not around anymore…?" He received a nod from the female Light Fury, keeping her head down. "How?... I-Is she… killed…?" That received another nod as he bit lower lip. "By other Dragons...?" Glimmer looks up at him slowly as she slowly shook her head before he guesses what. "… Humans…?" That made her nod and lets out a growl of slight anger and sadness. "Ohhh Glimmer… I'm sorry to hear…" The dragoness pushes her head under his chin and gives out a light croon.

Marvo let some tears fall from his eyes as he wrapped his arm around Glimmer's neck and comforts her. They'll be here for a while to past the time and all.

* * *

Marvo is back in the village after saying goodbye to the Light Fury duo as the sky is on noon time and he has heard that the chief and the others are back, meaning that his father has returned. Right now, he is walking alongside Liz as she was explaining about all things she has learned under Gothi's care and sharing knowledge with Fishlegs when she saw him.

"So big bro, anything new in your forest wandering?" The Gaverson girl asked as she looks up at him curiously, wondering if her big brother has discovered something since he has been late for lunch and is too late to meet their father when they were having lunch and wonders where Marvo is as Kron was with the chief, discussing something.

"Well… I may have gone far and there's this landscape I discover from the other side of the clearings." He covers up the fact from spending his time with Glimmer and Flare. "Quite the sight that it made me lost track of time."

"Geez, you have gone far." Liz said as they continue on with their walk and tilts her head. "So… since you have never shown us where you been, can I see where that is?"

"Sorry, Liz. That will be a secret for now." Marvo respond as he reaches down to ruffle her hair.

"Awwww, first Hiccup and now you." Liz pushes his hand away and straighten her hair as she puts her hands on her hips. "I'm your little sister, you shouldn't keep any secrets from meee!"

"Patience, little sis." Marvo reaches down to poke Liz's forehead with a finger. "When Hiccup is ready to tell his secret, then I'll tell mine."

"What does Hiccup's secret have to do with what you find?" Liz asked as she arched an eyebrow.

"Trust me, what he did in Dragon Training… is somewhat related or a mere coincidence." He answers her cryptically.

Liz stares at her brother for a moment before letting out a sigh and drop her arms. "… Okay, I'll wait."

"Good." Marvo nods as he looks around for a moment before looking down at her. "Are there any new books? I may need something to do to pass some time so what do you say?"

This perks her up as Liz grins up at him. "Sure! There's something I really want to read for a while!" With that, she leads her brother towards the direction of her homes, probably to get the books.

* * *

Its nearing night time now after reading a few books with Liz and Marvo has met his father when he walks by as he greets him before telling him what he told to Liz and from the past days while hiding the part about the Light Fury and the Secret Cave. After a few words exchange and glad that his father returned safely along with the others, Marvo heads towards the Forge when he asked some passing Viking if he/she has seen Hiccup and they answered that he is at the Blacksmith shop. Once he is there, the lights are out as he walks around to the back and sees one door that has a light so his friend might be there.

Marvo takes a deep breath and sigh as he walks toward the door and give it knock before he heard some papers shuffling from the inside, making him arched an eyebrow. "Hiccup? Are you in there?"

"Y-Yeah! I'm in here." Hiccup's voice said behind the door as there more shuffles of papers are also heard.

"Can I come in?" Marvo asked as he waits for his friend's response as he hears the shuffling papers are now over.

"Okay, you can come in." Hiccup responded as Marvo opens the door and walks in to see Hiccup, who looks… stress if some of his hair standing is anything to go by.

"Whoa, what happen to you?" Marvo blinks at Hiccup's state and crosses his arms. "It looks like you have been working on something like a lot."

"You have no idea…" Hiccup lets out a sigh before glancing around for a moment and looks at the other teen. "So… is there… something you need?"

Marvo looks at Hiccup for a few moments before taking a deep breath and let out a sigh. "… Are you hiding something that is related to… what you did to those dragons in the ring?"

Hiccup tenses at that as he stammered out. "H-Hiding something...? Me? Psshh… it—"

"So, you do, huh?" Marvo cuts him off as he arched his eyebrows. "Everything you did in the ring… that was too easy… You subdue those dragons easily like you knew that would really work."

Hiccup felt the pressure hitting him as he tried to respond but Marvo didn't let him as he start to explain. "The first is the Hideous Zippleback. I am quite shock that you can scare it with your hands but… I notice you tossing something in the cage. Then my mom said that it's an eel from that pen that the Viking cleaning the ring told. Next is that Gronckle, I'm the only one who notice that you are holding something in your hand that made that dragon relax. It's like a plant that I don't know. Then there's the Deadly Nadder, you scratched its neck then to the chin, causing it to passed out and finally, the Terrible Terror, you make a dot of light on the shield that you knew it would chase after it. Like I said, Hic, those are too easy and it's like you already KNEW that they would work."

If Hiccup is feeling a lot of pressure, it starts to come down to him all at once when his friend explain those things and he couldn't find any to counter his word as he knew that Marvo had figured him out.

"Hiccup, I'm not gonna hold it against you." Marvo tells him as he gives the other teen a reassuring smile. "I'm just curious on how you know about the dragon's… well… weakness or something so easily. It could be… something related to what you were REALLY hiding."

Hiccup sees that Marvo got him figured somewhat as he lets out a sigh as he slumps on the chair and looks at his friend for a moment before taking a deep breath then asked. "Marvo… have you ever thought about why the dragons are… attacking us…? I mean… when I look at Too—I mean, that Night Fury I caught before, I knew that he… was not a bad dragon… because when I look at its eyes… I saw myself…" Marvo stays quiet as he listens and Hiccup continues. "And… when Gobber said that… dragons always… go for the kill… but he didn't… so I'm asking… do you think that everything we know about them... is wrong…?"

Marvo stays silent as he looks away for a moment before letting out a deep sigh, crossing his arms. "I'll be honest with you… I cannot bring myself… to hurt dragons because… when I look at them as they are being subdued… they were really scared… and everything in the raid… it's like something is behind those… attacks somewhat… that's what I thought…" He said to him as the Gaverson teen looks at Hiccup. "I'm really with you on this one, Hic. I have my reasons on why I can't kill a dragon too… maybe my parents too…"

Hiccup is kind of glad and relieved to hear him say that as he looks down for a moment before looking up at him. "Well, I guess… there's no need to hide this any longer. You'll be the only person… to ever know about this…"

Marvo raises a brow at Hiccup's statement as he tilts his head. "What is it…?"

Hiccup sigh as he braced himself to let it out. "You're right… I AM hiding something that is related to… what I did in the ring… because I have been…"

Though, Hiccup didn't finish this as a hulking figure enters the door as Marvo turns around to see who it was and its none other than Stoick.

"Chief…" Marvo simply said as he drops his arms.

"Dad!" Hiccup yelps as he stood up from the chair. "You're back! Gobber's not here, so... Marvo is the only one here…"

"I know." Stoick looks at them, mostly at Hiccup as his expression is unreadable. "I came looking for you."

"You… You did?" Hiccup asked hesitantly.

Stoick then looks at Marvo as his expression remains unreadable. "Marvo, see yourself out. This is between me… and my son."

"O-Of course, Chief…" Marvo nods quickly as he looks at Hiccup. "Well…we'll have our talk cut short so… I'll see you tomorrow?" He then mouthed him "Good luck".

"Y-Yeah… I'll see you… tomorrow…" Hiccup nods with an uncertain tone.

Marvo walks around the chief as he heads out of the Forge and walks towards the direction of his home. Once he is out of earshot from the Forge, he lets out an irritated groan as he nearly clenches his fist and gritted his teeth. "Darn it… Hiccup is about to reveal it… then Chief Stoick had to show up…! Ughhh…" Sighing deeply, the Gaverson teen slide his hand to his face. "Ohh well… better luck next time…"

With that, Marvo walks towards the direction of his home to have a good night sleep after dinner and talk with his family.

* * *

The next day comes as an announcement about the Dragon Training is being said that it will come in the morning and every Vikings will be there to watch it so he'll be there to watch Hiccup along with his family. Now that he is getting close to the Arena and sees many Vikings surrounds the chain roof before spotting Hiccup, now wearing a helmet, being escorted by Gobber as he run up to him and wish him good luck then joins with his father, mother and Liz to watch.

Minutes has passed as the Training starts and the only one who were there is Astrid and Hiccup. The other teens are on the sideline with Gobber to see who will win. Marvo take a good look at Astrid and notices that she has some dirt on her face and the look is… that she really stressed and pushed herself too hard.

"This will be an interesting development." Kron said as he crossed his arms on the chains, watching the two while his wife beside him nodded in agreement with a hum.

"I'm totally rooting for Hiccup." Liz said as she grins with excitement.

Marvo just watch and would wonder what the outcome will show after this is over.

* * *

No surprises there as it didn't even took a lot of minutes and Hiccup just 'defeated' the Gronckle as it is now laying on its side with the Haddock teen in front of it while pointing both of his hands toward it awkwardly as the whole Vikings cheered at him loudly while Marvo's parents clap to him, even Liz with a bit of a cheer.

Astrid, meanwhile, is far from happy from this as she finally snapped angrily and frustratingly and Marvo have to cover his little sister's ears as the Hofferson curses up in storm and throwing a tantrum. Just then, Gothi tap her staff but the cheering is too loud so Stoick shouted to them to be quiet while Hiccup attempts to walk off but is pulled by Gobber. Marvo then sees Astrid pointing her axe and seems to be threatening him with a livid expression.

"Okay, quiet down!" Stoick yelled as the Vikings did so. "The Elder has decided."

Gobber stood behind Hiccup and Astrid as he points his hook on the Hofferson girl first, which Gothi shook her head, and slowly points to Hiccup with his right hand then that made the old healer point at him with a nod before another loud cheer comes from the Vikings comes up. Hiccup though is not really enthusiastic as he shows a conflicted look.

'Ohhh boy…' Marvo thought in pity for his friend.

"You've done it!" Gobber starts as he looks at Hiccup excitingly. "You've done it, Hiccup! You get to kill the dragon!"

Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Thorston twin goes up to Hiccup with their own cheer while the Haddock teen is anything but happy about the result as he just sarcastically cheered.

"That's my boy!" The chief cheered with his fist.

Marvo knew that things will not end well for Hiccup and he just knew it.

* * *

Marvo is in the Secret Cave with Glimmer and Flare after a meal in the celebration and didn't want to hang around long as he need time to 'wander' as he said 'The forest will not explore itself.' and they accept that reason as he isn't called 'Marvo The Wanderer' for nothing. He has his usual notebooks, parchments and charcoal pen while his sword is resting against a rock. Glimmer is curled up behind him with her head by his side as she relaxes while Flare is trying to chase a bird that has entered the cave.

"Can you believe it?" He asked Glimmer as he is writing a note in his book. "Hiccup couldn't bring himself to kill a dragon." He heard her croon as the teen looks at his dragoness friend, who looks back at him. "Yes, my friend is the same as I am who could not kill a dragon." Marvo chuckles as he set his notebook down to stroke her head, making her purr. He then looks at the crescent moon shaped marking on the Light Fury's forehead before looking at her. "What does that mark on your head mean?" Glimmer tilts her head with a confused croon. "You don't know, huh?" Sighing a little, Marvo pick his notebook again as he takes note while the dragoness rests her chin on the ground with a sigh.

A few hours have passed as Marvo looks up at the sky to see that the sky is still bright and wonders what to do next while Flare is next to them as he is taking a little nap. Glimmer glances at her human friend who have been with her and her brother from all those days and glad that she could call him a friend or maybe best friend. The female Light Fury wanted to show him something as she stood up.

Marvo felt Glimmer stood up as he looks behind to see that she is looking at him for a moment… before she bends over, offering her back to him with a croon. "You… want me to scratch your back?" He asked as he received a shake of her head and it takes a few seconds to realize what she is doing or saying to him. "You want me… to ride you?" Glimmer gives a nod with a smile. "Wow… but… are you sure…?" He is still uncertain as he is going to ride Glimmer.

Seeing that he is still unsure, Glimmer snort as she moves backward then shoves her head under Marvo and lifts him up in the air before she felt him straddle on her back.

"Whoa!" He yelps as he holds her neck gently as Flare sees this as he jumps on and sits in front of Marvo and in between his arms with a chirp.

Glimmer roars lightly as she slowly spread her wings and prepares for take-off…

"Glimmer… go easy on the flyiiiiiiIIIIIIIIING!" Marvo screams as he holds onto her neck as his dragoness friend took off in the sky through the big hole at high speed as the wind blows against his face and hair while Flare is doing fine as he enjoying the feeling of the wind on his scales as he let his tongue out of his mouth. "I'M NOT READYYYY!"

Marvo had to close his eyes as he felt like he is going to hurl from this experience while holding onto Glimmer's neck. Soon, its over as he felt the wind blow less as everything seems calm before he heard the female Light Fury roar at him softly, making him slowly breathe a bit before opening his eyes… and what he is seeing… is breathtaking. They are in the sky and above the clouds, even there are some clouds near him as he carefully settles himself on Glimmer's back while letting go of her neck while one arm is holding the male young Light Fury.

"Wow…" No words have been said next as this is quite… the amazing thing he has ever seen in his whole life when they glide to the sky. The teen then uses his free hand to reach towards the cloud as he sees and feel the light wetness within it and causes a wave leaving in its wake, causing him to smile more. Glimmer looks over her shoulder to see him enjoying it as she looks forward before she flies down into the cloud before they are out of the sky and under the cloud to see the ocean below them as Marvo marvels the scene below and even spot a sea stack when they flew past them. Then Glimmer flew up to the sky again as she looks down to see Berk in all its glory while hiding herself in the clouds so they won't be seen while the Gaverson grins at the sight of the village below and lets out a happy laugh.

"Okay… this… is really amazing…" Marvo commented as he looks down at the female Light Fury, who looks back at him with a soft croon. "You… are amazing, Glimmer…" He then uses his hand to pet her head as she purrs lightly from the touch before they flew in the sky.

* * *

It's been hours of flying as the sky turn orange and close to nighttime as they are now gliding over the ocean while being in the clouds as Marvo is still holding Flare, who seem to have fallen asleep in his arm.

"Well, that's enough flying for the day." Marvo said as he pat Glimmer's neck with his free hand. "Let's go b—" He cuts himself off as a dragon sound form in the distance as Glimmer seem to perk up if her nubs on her head twitch a little before looking at Marvo over her shoulder with a croon. "What was tha—Whoa." He yelps as the female Light Fury flies towards the distance as she seems to be looking for the source of something. "Where are we going…?"

They have entered a fog as Glimmer seems to be focus on finding the source of something… that calls while Marvo looks around the foggy area as Flare, who have woken up, pushes himself against the human's chest for comfort. Moments later, the teen then spots a figure from beside him and when the fog clear to get a view, its revealed to be a Monstrous Nightmare… carrying a dead sheep in its claw. "What the…" Soon, a Deadly Nadder appears who also had a kill in its claw then more dragons come as they flew in one direction.

Glimmer feels uncomfortable in being in the crowd as she flew up in the air and away from them, giving Marvo a good view as there are many dragons of different species, each were carrying a dead livestock in their claws. "… The raid…" It seems that his dragoness friend found what has caused these dragons to attack and raid the village and they are going to the source. "Glimmer… lets follow them." The female Light Fury nods with a snort, though feeling uneasy due to the… call she just heard as they follow all the dragons while avoiding a sea stack along the way, going to their place.

It didn't take them long as the fog is now cleared and they are in some island that has a somewhat dead volcano as the dragons enters through wherever entrances is. Glimmer flies through the hole after the dragons as Marvo holds on her neck while keeping Flare in his embrace. Soon, his dragoness friend stops at the edge of some crater or ravine as Marvo looks around to see the dragons are dropping their kill in a big red glow from the crater. "What…? they didn't eat their kill? Why…?" Glimmer croons quietly while feeling uncomfortable and uneasy on what is below the crater as Marvo sees this as he pets her head.

After they all drop their kills, every dragon starts to hide in fear as Marvo watches them in confusion then sees a Gronckle, who seems tired if its flying seems a bit slower and seem weak, flying towards the middle of the crater then open its mouth to drop fishes into it. Everything is quiet for a few seconds before the teen heard a loud growl, causing Glimmer and Flare to shake a little while he slowly looks at the crater, feeling a little scared at what is in it. The Gronckle seem to panic as it tries to flies away… but a colossal dragon's head comes out of the red crater and ate the dragon whole!

If Marvo is feeling so frighten in his whole life, it's happening as his heart beat so fast with his eyes widen while he hugs Flare close to him as the young male Light Fury whimpers in fear while Glimmer backs away and hid herself in their hiding spot. They are not the only one, every dragon from the raid hide themselves behind wherever they are hiding as the colossal dragon's head slowly lowers back into the red crater. Feeling overwhelmed at what he just witnesses in his very own eyes, Marvo shakily pat his dragoness friend who looks at him. "Glimmer… l-lets get out of here…" She didn't think twice as she sneak away with her human and brother on her back carefully to not draw attention and when they are far from the nest, Glimmer flies away at full speed as they are out of the place and headed back to Berk.

However, they didn't know that they are not the only one who witnesses there as there is also… a certain heir and a certain Hofferson are there… riding on a Night Fury wearing a saddle and a mechanic for his prosthetic tailfin.

* * *

Soon, Marvo, Glimmer and Flare are back to their Secret Cave as the teen slump against the rock while his dragoness friend and her little brother are beside him, also slump a bit from what they just saw. That thing… is something that no Vikings can ever defeat and they just found… the Dragon's Nest. Not only that, he now found the truth on why the dragons attack and raided the village for food.

"They are forced… to attack… by that monster…" Marvo sigh a bit to calm himself from what he just saw before looking at Glimmer, reaching out to pet her head as she coos. "I doubt that you… are in the raid…" This made the dragoness looks at him with an offended look, snorting at him at the accusation. "Whoa, easy easy… I know you are not there… because I know." The female Light Fury croon as she lays down and rest her chin on his lap while Flare cuddles up against Marvo's side with a quiet croon, making the teen smiles a bit as he uses each arm to hug the young male Light Fury and petting the female Light Fury.

They are going to be here for a while as the sky is already nighttime before he is ready to pack his stuff and return to the village. Today, he experiences flying to the sky and that is amazing and maybe something more… then found the Dragon's Nest and the reason why they raided Berk for the food…

He'll keep the info about Dragon's Nest to himself for now… and tomorrow, is the final test of Hiccup to kill the Monstrous Nightmare.

* * *

**Well… this chapter takes a while… wooooo…**

**So much emotion when I write this and all so… yeah. Also, rating may change to T depending on how the content goes in the future.  
**

**Another chapter done and will be working on the next one.**

**Peace. :)**


	6. Exposed and War Ending

**Glimmer - ******A female Light Fury with a light blue crescent moon shaped marking on the head, rather the forehead.****

****Flare – A young male Light Fury, close to Liz's age, with orange eyes.****

**A/N: Changed the ratings to T just to be safe.**

**Also, I don't own HTTYD except my OC's**

* * *

The day has come… the final exam for the Dragon Training as all the Vikings are present and gathered around behind the chain-roof of the Arena. Kron, Lana & Liz are beside the chief's spot on the throne and the Viking teens, Snotlout, Fishlegs & the Thorston twins, are there among the crowds as they are excited about Hiccup going for this final task.

"Well, I can show my face in public again!" Stoick start as he stood up from his throne and looks at the Vikings around him. "If someone had told me that in just few short weeks, Hiccup would go from being, well... Hiccup, to placing first in Dragon Training... Well, I would've tied him to a mast and shipped him off for fear he'd gone mad." To Kron, he isn't sure what to say about that while Lana narrow her eyes at that but stays quiet and Liz? She has no thoughts on it. "Yes! And you know it! But here we are. And no one's more surprised...or prouder than I am. Today, my boy becomes a Viking. TODAY, HE BECOMES ONE OF US!" He finishes his speech as the tribe all cheered loudly from this.

Where are Marvo and Astrid? They were with Hiccup at the gate of the arena as the teen is really conflicted and pressured on what he is going to do and whatnot.

"Be careful with that dragon." Astrid said as she looks at Hiccup.

"It's not the dragon I'm worried about." Hiccup sigh as he looks at his father.

"I hope you have a plan… on what you are going to do, Hic." Marvo places a hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I do, Marvo." Hiccup looks at the other teen with a slight smile.

Marvo raised a brow but didn't asked as he knew Hiccup got something in mind… and it might be something reckless and what no Vikings can ever do then Astrid step in as she asked. "What are you gonna do?"

"Put an end to this." Hiccup simply answered as he looks back at the Arena.

Marvo arched an eyebrow at the interaction between Astrid and Hiccup. 'Did something happen between them?' He thought as he watches them.

Last night, when Marvo has entered the village after saying goodbye to the Light Fury duo, he bumps into Astrid as she seems to be in some sort of rush. He asked her what she was doing at this time of night and the Hofferson girl answered that she is just training. The Gaverson teen seem confused as she didn't have her axe with her and since she is not chosen for the final exam then there's no need to be training, even if needed to. That got her defensive and all with a look that is not usual for the girl he has met in all those times and how she acted to the previous training. But he knows not to pushed it so he left her alone and the night has ended.

"I have to try. Astrid…" Marvo snapped out of his thoughts as he heard Hiccup continues. "… if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Toothless."

"Toothless? Who's Toothless?" Marvo asked Hiccup with an arched eyebrow.

Hiccup turns to him quickly, even Astrid, as he forgot that his friend is also there before looking away and at the arena with a sigh. "… I-I'll tell you… when this is all over…"

Astrid shook her head before looking at Hiccup in concern. "Just... promise me it won't go wrong."

Then Gobber walks in as he put a helmet, the same helmet Hiccup wore from the semi-final, onto his apprentice's head and grins at him. "It's time, Hiccup. Knock him dead." He said as he walks towards the lever, pulling it down as the gate slowly open.

Hiccup takes a deep breath and sigh deeply as he walks into the Arena, making all the Vikings present cheer for him loudly as Tuffnut yelled out to him. "Show 'em how it's done, my man!"

The Haddock teen walks toward the weapon stack as he picks up the shield and a dagger.

* * *

To Stoick, he was sitting on the throne as he notices that his son is picking the simplest weapon out of all. "Hrmph. I would've gone for the hammer."

Kron though, doubt that this is something that Hiccup can do as he looks at him, he sees that the Haddock heir has another plan.

Lana thought the same since she has seen Hiccup a bunch of times when it comes to the decision about proving to be a Viking and she got the feeling… that he is going for his mother's footsteps. She has seen Valka when it comes to the raids all those years ago as she is stopping a Vikings in killing a dragon when it is trapped or subdued and let it escaped. When that raid is over, Lana comes to Stoick's wife and asked why she is doing what she has been doing and Valka answered… that this is all wrong… before she got taken away. 'Valka…'

Liz was curious on what Hiccup is going to do as she watches.

* * *

Hiccup walks to the middle of the Arena and faces the door of the pen that contains the Monstrous Nightmare, taking a deep breath and gives a look. "I'm ready."

Once the word comes out of his mouth, the pen's platform start to open and burst out through the door is the Monstrous Nightmare, covered in flames all over its body, as it starts to run around and at the chain roof and the children will have to be pulled back by the parents to prevent from themselves hurt. The dragon then stopped from the ceiling of the chain roof as it looks down towards Hiccup before crawling down slowly to face him with a growl.

Hiccup breathes slowly as he slowly lowers the shield and dagger, letting them dropped on the floor.

* * *

"What is he doing…?" Stoick stood up from his throne as he watches what his son is doing.

The Gaverson family are confused and intrigue as they watch this while the Vikings are bemused about this action.

* * *

"It's okay." Hiccup lifts his head helmet off his head. "It's okay... I'm not one of them." He then dropped his helmet as he slowly raises his hand towards the Monstrous Nightmare when it approaches.

Said dragon seem to be confused… and its eyes flicker a little when it sees the human's hand.

* * *

"Hiccup…" Marvo mutters as he watches his friend doing what he needs to do.

Astrid remains silent as she hopes that nothing will go wrong about this plan.

* * *

"Stop the fight." Stoick stated as he is beyond confused and a little angry at this.

"Chief… stop." Kron said as he sees the sight before him and the Monstrous Nightmare starts to… become docile somewhat.

"No!" Hiccup yells as he is still facing the dragon with his hand raised towards it. "I need you all to see this. They're not what we think they are. We don't have to kill them."

"I SAID STOP THE FIGHT!" Stoick yells out loudly as he raises his hammer.

Lana looks to see what Stoick is doing as her eyes widen. "Chief, no!"

Stoick then slam the hammer on the railings.

* * *

Hearing the hammer slamming on the railings causes the Nightmare to become frighten and somewhat aggressive as it roars at Hiccup as the teen sees that its all going wrong now as he runs away with a loud yell while the dragon gives chased.

* * *

"HICCUP!" Astrid and Marvo yells in unison as the Hofferson girl goes for the lever and opens the gate as the two teen runs to help the Haddock teen.

All things go like a riot at this point as the Vikings are in a panic and such as the villagers all runs away from the Arena while Lana carries Liz to follow them to safety. Kron, Gobber & any other warriors stay behind to keep things control from the outside and the three teen attempts to escape through the gate but the Nightmare block it as it blasts its fire towards them and the teens had to duck away from it. Stoick had come in through the chain roof and pulls the Nightmare away before telling them to follow him out but a blast of fire by the Monstrous Nightmare prevents them from escaping again. Before this all could go on, a familiar high-pitched sound starts to form then the chain roof is blasted to pieces by a plasma blast then a black figure pops into the Arena and tackles the Monstrous Nightmare and what that black figure is a dragon but not just any dragon…

"Is that…" Kron looks in the Arena with wide eyes at the dragon fighting the Nightmare.

"Night Fury." Gobber said in utter shock.

Marvo couldn't believe it, it's the Night Fury again and from the look of it, he had a saddle and… a bunch of mechanics strapped onto its body and its connected towards the tailfin. Those materials… are what Hiccup has brought in the forest and now he sees what that secret his friend has been hiding.

"This… is what you are hiding, Hic...?" Marvo mutters to his friend and he received a slow nod and Astrid glances at the Gaverson teen, making him conclude that she knew it too.

The Night Fury and Nightmare continues to battle each till the black dragon has the upperhand and defeated the Stoker Class Dragon as it runs away and into the pen. The Night Fury then turns around to look at Hiccup until Vikings start to pounce at the dragon, causing him to roar as it fights them. Hiccup tried to tell them to stop but they refused to listen and Stoick joins in before the chief got pinned by the Night Fury and it prepares to fire its deadly blast.

"Toothless, STOP!" Hiccup yells at the Night Fury, who did stop and looks at him with a docile eyes and croons at him.

'So that's Toothless…' Marvo thought as he and Astrid stay back and not knowing what to do to put a stop to this and knows that it will get worse.

The Vikings finally caught the Night Fury and off of Stoick, who slowly stood up and his face… is furious beyond belief as he looks at Hiccup then at the Night Fury.

"Put it with the others!" He ordered the Viking warriors in anger as Kron and Gobber are on their spot and staying out of it.

* * *

Needless to say, everything is… not so peaceful of the day as Marvo, Liz and Lana are in their house after the incident in the Arena is over with it as the three Gaverson stays silent from all things that happen.

The Vikings has put away the Night Fury, who is named Toothless, in a cage as Stoick take his son to the Great Hall, along with Kron. Marvo is certain that the chief will have more than just a stern talking… no, stern is not the correct word since Stoick is so furious.

"So… what happens now…?" Liz starts as she looks at her mother and big brother, rubbing her arms a little as she feels anxious about everything.

"All we can do now… is wait." Lana sigh as she has her arms crossed, looking at the window.

Then the silence continues as they wait for the Chief's words or announcement.

* * *

The announcement has formed as the Chief said that he has found what they need to search for the Dragon's Nest and the source is the Night Fury who has appeared in the Arena before telling all the warriors and Vikings to join them to finished this war once and for all. They all made preparations and that include Kron as he is at the dock with Liz, Marvo and Lana. The Gaverson male looks at all the Vikings in the ships and sigh as he turns to look at his wife, son and daughter.

"Well… this is where we will end this war…" Kron said as he takes a deep breath and sigh, feeling the doubt in his heart.

"Indeed… I hope…" Lana rubs her arms as she looks at Kron worriedly.

Liz looks at her father with same worry as her mother. "Daddy…"

Marvo bit his lower lip as he clenches his fist. "Dad… are you sure you are really coming with them…?"

"I have to, son." Kron answers as he looks at his son. "There are many innocents out there… and I have to do my duty."

"Dad…" Marvo looks up at him as he braces himself to tell the truth. "… The Dragon's Nest… is not something you can win…"

"Marvo… what do you mean…?" Kron looks at his son with a raised brow, even Lana and Liz look at him.

"I-I've been there… I've seen it with my own eyes…" Marvo looks down as his fist shakes a little.

Kron's eyes widen as he stares at his son in disbelief. "You've been in the Dragon's Nest…?"

"Yes." Marvo looks up at his father again seriously.

Lana and Liz look at her son/big brother (respectively) with wide eyes as Kron stays silent as he narrows his eyes a little and looks away. "… Hiccup… also mentions it too… since he said he… rode that Night Fury and… found the Dragon's Nest too… and from what you say… you also rode a dragon too."

"H-He did?" Marvo's eyes widen at the information and before any question is asked, Stoick's voice is heard loudly.

"Kron! It's time to go!" The Chief orders from the ship as Kron looks at the ship for a moment and looks back at Marvo then to the rest.

"Wish me luck… and pray to the Odin that we all survived this so-called war." Kron simply stated as he gives his children a hug and a kiss from Lana before he heads towards the ship.

"Dad…" Marvo watches his father walks to the ship and board along with Lana and Liz. It took a lot of minutes as the Viking has finished and they sail off with a Night Fury chained up and muzzle on the Chief's ship with Kron, Gobber and Spitelout with him. Once they got far from their view, Marvo snapped in anger about the chief's stupid and stubborn head as they go on a suicide quest that they are just going to get themselves killed and vent all of his pent up emotion till he finishes as he dropped to his knee and sobs so much since their father is going to the battle that will be their doom and that his mother & little sister has to comfort him and let him go all out instead of holding it all in.

Those hours later, Marvo tells his mother and little sister that he is going to 'wander' to clear his mind and they respected that decision and didn't asked about what he just told to his father till he is ready before he head on his way to the Secret Cave and met the Light Fury duo, who senses his sadness walks up to him and they all cuddle for comfort till then before he is ready to head back home.

* * *

The next day is as dull as it feels as Hiccup is seen on top of the platform, looking at the horizon on where his father and the rest of the Vikings sails off to find the Dragon's Nest. Then Astrid walks up to his side as she looks at the horizon for a moment before glancing at him.

"It's a mess." The shieldmaiden starts. "You must feel horrible… you've lost everything… your father… your tribe… your best friend..."

"Thank you… for summing that up." Hiccup scoff a little as he keeps looking at the horizon for a moment before looking down. "Why couldn't I have killed that dragon when I found him in the woods? It would have been better for everyone."

Before Astrid could say anything, Lana's voice pipes in. "Because… you were born different, Hiccup." The two teen turns to see the Gaverson woman, along with Marvo and Liz by her side.

"Born… different…?" Hiccup questioned as he looks at Marvo's mother. "What do you… mean…?"

"You were born different because… you doing exactly what your mother is doing in the raids years ago." Lana reveals to him as Hiccup's eyes widen at that, even Astrid, Marvo and Liz. "You couldn't kill a dragon as you got that from your mother."

"Y-You know… my mother…?" Hiccup asked as he looks at Lana.

"Yes… she couldn't let any dragons get killed because she knew everything is wrong… she is my friend… and I believe her…" Lana nods as she looks at the horizon as the wind blows her orange hair. "Even my husband does… he told me that when he sees a trapped dragon and before he could end its life… he stopped himself when he sees that dragon… looking at him in fear… pleading for him to spare it… and that he did, he freed the dragon let it go on its way… so now, from all those past raids… he couldn't bring himself to kill a dragon too. He just subdues them and let the others… do the thing…"

The reveal is a lot to take in for Astrid, Hiccup, Marvo and Liz as they all processing on what has been told as the Haddock teen looks down and at the horizon before Lana looks at Hiccup with a smile. "Remember what I said before, be who YOU want to be… and not being like one of them."

Hiccup heard that statement from that time in the Great Hall and he just… think about it. Then Astrid looks at him as she adds her own. "Not only you couldn't kill a dragon but the first to ride one." She said as she punches Hiccup on the shoulder softly as the other teen rubs his shoulder.

"So, Hiccup." Marvo start as he walks up to him with a smile. "I'm sure you have something… in mind about all… this." He then raises his hand to the sides.

"I don't know where you are gesturing at, Marvo." Hiccup said with an arched eyebrow while said teen just shrug cryptically with a smirk.

Liz looks at Hiccup with a grin. "What you nearly did to that Nightmare is crazy… and really reckless but that is soooo you, Hiccup! I wouldn't judge you for anything and I always know that you have a plan, no matter how hard it would come."

"So… what are you gonna do about it?" Astrid asked as she looks at Hiccup expectantly.

"Eh, probably something stupid." Hiccup answers with a shrug.

"Then… what's next after that?" Lana asked with a smile.

Hiccup looks at Astrid, Lana, Marvo and Liz as he gives a determined smile. "Then something reckless and crazy." With that, the teen runs off somewhere.

"There he goes." Marvo looks at Astrid, who nods at him before she heads off somewhere then looks at Liz and Lana. "Mom, Liz, go to the ring as Hiccup might be there and you will really witness what he is going to do."

"But what about you?" Lana asked, though she had a feeling that her son also have something that is not revealed yet.

"I'm going somewhere in the forest and I promise I'll explain everything when this is all over." Marvo said as he runs off towards the direction of the forest.

"Awwwwww, I was about to asked him what he is hidiiiiing." Liz whines as she raises her hands up in frustration.

Lana just giggles as she carries her daughter on her back before heading towards the Arena.

* * *

Far on the ocean are ships sailing towards the direction of where they have gone off to as they are prepared to face the worst as the word chief remains that it's an occupational hazard.

"Sound your positions… Stay within earshot." Stoick orders as he looks ahead before hearing a confirmation from all the Vikings in their position.

"Listen... Stoick... I was overhearing some of the men just now and, well, some of them are wondering what it is we're up to here- not me of course, I know you're always the man with the plan- but some, not me, are wondering if there is in fact a plan at all, what it might be?" Gobber said at a non-stop pace as he waits for his friend's response.

"Find the nest and take it." Stoick simply said to Gobber with an unreadable look.

"Ah. Of course." Gobber nods as he looks ahead. "Send them running. The old Viking fallback. Nice and simple."

Kron remains silent through the whole trip as he takes the word of his son about the Dragon's Nest and will see it for himself. Worst-case scenario, they will REALLY not win this… and die…

Just then, Toothless the Night Fury starts to twitch his nubs as Stoick notices this and hushes the others while observing the dragon when it moves his head to the side, indicating the direction.

Stoick moves toward the steering panel as he pushes the Viking steering the ship. "Step aside." He then moves the boat towards where Toothless is seeing as the ships all entered the fog…

* * *

In the Arena, Hiccup, Lana and Liz are there as the two Gaverson are waiting for the others that Hiccup tells them, facing the pen of the Monstrous Nightmare.

"If you're planning on getting eaten…" Fishlegs' voice said as the three person looks to see him, Snotlout, the Thorston Twin and Astrid. "…I'd definitely go with the Gronckle."

Tuffnut then walks up to Hiccup with a 'creepy' manner. "You were wise to seek help from the world's most deadly… weapon… that's me."

"Uh…" Hiccup only respond to that.

Snotlout pushes the Thorston male aside and looks at Hiccup with… excitement? "I… love this plan!"

"I didn't..." The Haddock teen doesn't know what to say.

Ruffnut punches Snotlout away and glares at Hiccup. "You're crazy!" Then she shows a… flirty look that causes him to become disturbed. "I like that..."

Luckily, Astrid pulls the Thorston female away and looks at Hiccup with a smile. "So… what is the plan?"

Hiccup smiles at them before noticing someone missing. "Wait… where's Marvo?"

Liz tells him with a pout. "Big bro is somewhere in the forest and it might be the secret."

"Secret?" Hiccup looks at Liz with a raised brow.

"Don't worry, Hiccup." Lana waves her hand. "I'm sure he'll come when he is done… with that secret of his."

"O…kay." Though, Hiccup is curious but nonetheless, he has work to do.

* * *

At the Secret Cave, Marvo has run in as he spots the Light Fury duo playing with each other as he calls them. "Glimmer! Flare!"

That stopped their activity as they saw their human friend coming in as Flare roars lightly as he flies towards the teen and tackle him against his chest, causing him to fall on the ground. "Oof!" That is before his face got licked by the young male dragon. "Ahhh… its nice to see you too…"

Glimmer walks up to them as she nudges her nose against Marvo's cheek with a croon. "And good to see you, Glimmer." The teen reaches up to pet her head as she purrs.

After that little session, Marvo stood up as he faces the Light Fury duo with a look. "Glimmer… we're going to a battle in the Dragon's Nest." This made the female Light Fury looks shock and unsure while her brother croons in worry. "I know its dangerous… but there are so many innocents out there… even that Night Fury is with them…" The mention of a Night Fury causes the duo to look even shock. "They're using that dragon… to lead them… and about to do the stupidest thing… and get killed by that monster… me and my friend are putting a stopped to this before they could get themselves killed."

Marvo looks away as he clenches his fist, making the Glimmer and Flare looks at him in concern. "My father is out there… about to die… and I can't let that happen…" He then looks at the duo with a determined look. "We should put our fear aside… and fight through and save them from their doom with our friends. So, I asked you this…" Marvo slowly held his hand and offer his palm at his dragoness friend. "… are you with me?"

Glimmer looks at his hand then at her human's friend's courageous look as it moves her to see such look. It reminded her of… her father that shows her that they should not be scared and do everything in their power to protect those she has bonded and love. He and her mother taught her to fight so she can protect herself and her brother from the danger coming and whatever battle coming along the way. And seeing her best friend going to the battle to the Dragon's Nest gives her the decision. She could not lose her best friend… not ever. She never knew… that one of the Night Furies has survived since… their species… met the same fate as her species by bad humans… plus she never met one before since they said they are the same as them but… black as a night so they are named what the opposite of what they are.

Glimmer pushes her nose against his palm as she croons that answers Marvo's question, causing him to smile. "Thank you…"

* * *

The ships avoid some of the obstacle as Stoick keeps on steering the boat towards the direction Toothless is facing as he sees a ship among the sea stacks.

Its not just any ship… it's the Hooligan ship.

"Ah… I was wondering where that went." Gobber commented as they pass by while Kron looks ahead.

Soon, they are at the land as Toothless start to struggle, indicating that they are at the place where the Nest is located. Other ships also land as the Vikings hop off their ships with their weapons ready.

"Stay low… and ready your weapons." Stoick hops off the ship along with Kron and Gobber. "We're here."

What everyone, except Kron, didn't know what is behind the Nest… that they will witness something more than just the dragons who raid their village…

* * *

Hiccup slowly backs away with his hand inches from the Monstrous Nightmare, who is no longer aggressive, as it follows him out of the pen with docile eyes.

Lana, Liz and the teens, except Astrid and Snotlout, are fascinated at the sight before their eyes as Hiccup keeps backing away from the pen with the Nightmare in tow. Snotlout, feeling uncertain, picks up a knife from the floor but Astrid slapped his shoulder to stop him.

Later, Hiccup approaches to Snotlout, who is starting to feel scared before he reaches the Jorgenson's hand and pull it towards him and the dragon. "Wait… what are you—" The Nightmare snort, causing the muscly teen to yelp and pull his hand away from Hiccup.

"Relax." Hiccup reassures Snotlout as he grabs his hand again. "It's okay... it's okay." He then slowly places the Jorgenson's hand on the Monstrous Nightmare's snout, causing the dragon to purr and felt the bond.

Snotlout couldn't believe… he has no word as he felt happy as he looks at the dragon, who remains docile and purring with from the hand on its snout that he let out a few laughs from this. Then Hiccup walks away to grab something and that made the muscly teen to become scared again. "W-Where are you going?!" He has no idea where to go from here as he keeps his hand on the Nightmare's snout.

"You're going to need something to help you hold on." Hiccup answers as he picks a rope from the rack. Just then, other dragons, the Deadly Nadder, Hiddeous Zippleback and a Gronckle comes out of their pen as they wait for the other teens to bond.

"Wow…" Liz is in awe at the scene before her eyes and Lana agrees with her daughter in amazement from this feat.

"Hey everyone, hope I'm not late!" Marvo's voice comes in as the teens, Lana and Liz looks to see him walks in the Arena.

"Nope, you are just in time." Hiccup nods at his friend while the other teens walk to the dragons as Astrid forms a bond with the Deadly Nadder, the Thorston Twin with the Hiddeous Zippleback and Fishlegs with the Gronckle.

"You and I… are gonna get along." Astrid said to the Deadly Nadder, who lets out a squawk from her words with a nod.

"You will be causing soooo much destruction." Ruffnut said as her twin agreed as they look at the Zippleback.

"I'm sorry for what we did to you and hope we get along…" Fishlegs said to the Gronckle pitilly as the dragon growls as it licks his face, making the Ingerman chuckles at this.

"Well, it seems that everyone has… bonded with a dragon of their choice." Marvo commented as he sees the teens with the dragons.

"Yep, it seems that its all going well." Hiccup nods as he looks at Marvo. "Don't worry though, we'll give you a ride."

Snotlout turns to Marvo with an arrogant look. "Ha! It seems that all of us have dragons while you don't. I feel sooooorry for you."

"I appreciate that, Hiccup since my friend need to be stealthy when we arrived close to the Nest." Marvo then looks at Snotlout with a smirk while Lana and Liz watches as they wonder what her son/big brother have in mind. "No worries, my friend… is right behind me." The Gaverson teen raises his hand up and points in front then the teens and the two Gaverson female felt a gust of wind enters the Arena by the gate and around the place before something land behind Marvo, who crosses his arms with a smirk still on his face as they are in for a surprise.

The dragons and others look to see a faint figure behind Marvo then there before their eyes are what they are seeing as something fade in view in shimmering blue light. Lo and behold, a Night Fury with white scales along with a hatchling is revealed behind the Gaverson teen as she lets out a croon while tilting her head.

Needless to say, everyone has their mouth open at the surprised reveal as Hiccup drops the rope he is holding as they all gawk at the sight of Glimmer and Flare, who is under his sister. Though, the stares are making her uncomfortable as she uses one of her wings to cover her face in an abashed manner.

Marvo gives a few laughs at the sight of their faces before he snapped his fingers at them. "Okay, I know you all have questions but hold onto that when we finish our mission. When this is all over, you can do that. One at a time! So, for now, we should head to the nest and save our tribe."

* * *

All the Vikings places stakes around some part of the area as Stoick, Gobber and Kron looks at the spectacle as they are about to face the dragons.

"When we crack this mountain open… all hell is going to break loose." Stoick said as he looks at Kron and Gobber.

"In my undies." Gobber said as he looks at the mountain… or is it? "Good thing I brought extras."

"No sense of decency, are you?" Kron roll his eyes at the Blacksmith's words.

"No matter how this end… it ends today." Stoick said as he moves forward to the mountain wall before raising his hand up then clenches his fist, giving the signal as the catapult fires a rock towards the wall and it cracks down to pieces to reveal a cave. Then a catapult fires a flaming ball of straws into the cave as its light reveals many dragons in it.

Stoick lets out a loud battle cry as he charges in as the dragons in it starts to fly out of the cave and away while he attempts to fight one. The others are doing the same but Kron stays back as he watches the dragons, who were not really keen on fighting the Vikings as they were focused on flying away.

As they are all gone, Stoick and the rest looks at the sky to watch the flying dragons fading into the sky as Gobber walks up to him and asked in disbelief. "Is that it…?"

"That… was too easy…" Kron had his spear in his hand, gripping it a little tightly as he got a bad feeling that something worse will come.

Stoick has to agree with Kron as he squint his eyes before Spitelout yells out. "We've done it!" The other Vikings start to cheer at their sudden victory then the chief notices the Night Fury from the boat seems to struggle away and knew what was up.

"This isn't over!" Stoick yells as this causes the cheering stopped. "Form your ranks! Hold together!" He then turns to face the cave entrance and prepare what is to come out.

Then a giant roar forms as it made a gust of winds against the Vikings before the mountain starts to crack more as Stoick's eyes widen before he jumps away from the cave. "Get clear!"

Kron and Gobber follow the chief as the other Vikings runs away from the cave as a colossal dragon, at five times the size of the Viking ships with six eyes, burst out of it as it stomps its feet.

"Beard of Thor... what is that?" Gobber said as he stares at the giant dragon in slight fear and Kron now see what Hiccup and Marvo is talking about as this is something… no Vikings can win.

"Odin, help us." Stoick mutters with wide eyes as the giant dragon roars furiously and orders the Vikings. "Catapults!"

The Vikings fires the catapult to send the boulder against the giant dragon but it didn't make it flinch and it is just annoyed as it leans down to chomp the weapon with its mouth.

"Get to the ships!" One of the Vikings scream as some heads for the ships.

Stoick turns to see them doing so as he tried to stop them. "No! NO!"

The giant dragon leans back and shot its fire blast towards all the ship, destroying their only way to head home and escaped. Toothless is still trapped as he struggled against the bindings.

"Heh. Smart, that one." Gobber commented as he walks up to Stoick.

"That's not helping…" Kron scoff as he looks at the giant dragon beside them.

Stoick looks down as he clenches his fist, feeling the shame and regret at the situation he brought them all in. "I was a fool…" He then looks at Spitelout, who has come to him. "Lead the men to the far side of the island." His aide nods before he runs off before the chief looks at Gobber and Kron. "Gobber, Kron, go with the men."

Kron looks at him as he is about to say anything but Stoick didn't let him as he puts a hand on his shoulder. "Don't say anything… I want you alive than dead. If anything happens to you, I will have to face the danger of your wife. I'd rather be eaten by a dragon than facing her because of my… stubborn and stupid decision." Kron stays silent before he nods as he heads toward the others.

"Well, he is going to be alive at least but I think I'll stay, just in case you're thinking of doing something crazy." Gobber looks at him seriously.

"I can buy them a few minutes if I give that thing someone to hunt." Stoick said as he is about to turn but Gobber grab his friend's wrist, causing him to look at the blacksmith.

"Then I can double that time." Gobber gives a smile as he clasps his hand on Stoick's own, causing him to smile back before they all look at the giant dragon.

"HERE!" Stoick yells as he got his shield ready and runs forward.

"Ohhhhh, no… HERE!" Gobber yells as well and runs forward with his prosthetic axe hand raised up.

The Giant Dragon is busy with its rampage as the two men comes to it before Stoick picks up the stake and toss it at the dragon's head, causing it to flinch before looking down at him.

"Come oooooon!" Gobber yells as the giant dragon switch attention to him. "Bite me!"

"No! ME!" Stoick yells out loudly with his hand raised up.

The Giant Dragon growls in annoyance as it prepares to blast them with its fire before an explosion on its head stops it and Stoick & Gobber stops as they see this before right in front of their eyes… were the dragons from the Arena… and the Viking teens are riding them!

"Ruff, Tuff, watch your backs!" Hiccup commanded as he is riding a Deadly Nadder with Astrid. "Move, Fishlegs!"

Stoick could only mouthed "What the" at the sight before him.

"LOOK AT US!" Tuffnut yells as he and his twin are riding on the Zippleback's head. "WE'RE ON A DRAGON! WE'RE ON DRAGONS! ALL OF US!"

Snotlout is riding a Monstrous Nightmare with Marvo behind him and Fishlegs is riding a Gronckle.

"Up, let's move it!" Hiccup said to them loudly as they all flew up to the sky.

"Every bit the boar-headed, stubborn Viking… you ever were!" Gobber commented loudly as he stood beside Stoick, who gives a nod.

* * *

With the teens riding the dragons, Hiccup, with Astrid behind and holding onto him, riding on the Deadly Nadder as he looks down at the giant dragon, who is crunching on a wood from the destroyed catapult, and they decide to call it the 'Red Death' before looking at Fishlegs riding on the Gronckle. "Fishlegs, break it down!"

"Okay!" Fishlegs nod as he looks down at the and starts to explain. "Heavily armored skull and tail made for bashing and crushing! Steer clear of both! Small eyes, large nostrils! Relies on hearing and smell!"

"Okay!" Hiccup nods as he looks at him, Snotlout and Marvo, who are riding on the Monstrous Nightmare. "Lout, Legs, Marvo, hang in its blind spot! Make some noise, keep it confused!" He then looks at the Thorston twin riding on the Hideous Zippleback. "Ruff, Tuff, find out if it has a shot limit! Make it mad!"

"That's my specialty!" Ruffnut shouts at him with excitement.

"Since when?!" Tuffnut argues. "Everyone knows I'm more irritating!" He then made the Zippleback's head he is riding to turn around so he is upside-down and staring at his twin. "See?!"

"Just do what I told you!" Hiccup sigh as he looks at them again. "I'll be back as soon as I can!" With that said and Astrid giving them a salute, they flew towards one of the ships that contains the still chained Toothless.

"Don't worry! We got this!" Marvo shouts to him behind Snotlout before he, Snotlout, Fishlegs and the Thorston Twin all flew towards the Red Death.

Where was Glimmer? She's hiding in plain sight and away from the Red Death's senses in her 'cloaking' ability and proved to be a stealthy dragon and will attack if her best friend or others are in danger. They were all surprised about Glimmer's cloaking ability and will save that questions when this is all over. As for Flare, it takes a lot of reassurance and trust to make him stay and be with his family while his human friend and his sister went to the Dragon's nest as this will be the first time that he'll be separated from his sibling but if Marvo trust his family then the young male Light Fury will do the same. Although, the teen told Liz and Lana that they need to give Flare some space as he may have trusted them but he doesn't want to be close to them yet. Lana had to hold her excited daughter back to prevent her from getting close to him.

Anyway, back to the battle as the Thorston twin are flying in front of the Red Death, who notices them as Tuffnut yells at it. "Troll!"

"Butt-Elf!" Ruffnut adds in.

"Bride of Grendel!" Tuffnut yells again as Ruffnut laughs and flew away from its face before a fire being blasted at them as they have to dodge it with a yelp.

Marvo, Snotlout and Fishlegs are at each side of the head as they all bang their shield with their weapon, though the Red Death seem unfazed as the Ingerman said. "Uh, this thing doesn't have a blind spot!"

"Keep trying! Hope this will work!" Marvo shouts at Fishlegs as he keeps banging his shield with his sword.

They did all did their best in distracting the giant dragon with everything they got till Fishlegs, Snotlout and Marvo sees that the Red Death starts to become dizzy if its eyes were twitching as Snotlout shouts while banging his shield with an axe. "It's working!"

"Yeah! Its working!" Fishlegs shouts as he keeps banging the shield with a hammer.

Marvo felt the Monstrous Nightmare shake under him as he stopped banging his shield and looks to the side to see that the dragon is dizzy. "Ohhh no… the dragons we are riding are affected too!" They all stopped banging their shields as they noticed it too before they all start to sway out of control as the Gaverson teen had to hold on though Snotlout isn't lucky as the Nightmare hits against the Red Death's head, sending him flying on its head while dropping his weapon and shield.

"Whooaaa… easy boy!" Marvo had to the reins as he moves forward, dropping his shield in the process and grab one of the Nightmare's horn to steady him with one hand while the other hand is still holding the sword.

Fishlegs looks down on his Gronckle that it is starting to lose it. "I've lost power on the Gronckle!" He yells out as he looks at Snotlout, who was on the Red Death's head. "SNOTLOUT! DO SOMETHING!" The Ingerman then tosses the hammer to the Jorgenson, who have caught it, before he and Gronckle falls towards the rocky ground and luckily, the dragon crashes first while he is on top. "I'm okay!" However, the Gronckle rolls over and pinned Fishlegs its back. "… less okay…!" He managed to peek out but he starts to panic cause the Red Death lift its big claw and prepares to crush them!

Snotlout, luckily, moves toward one of the eyes and hit it with the hammer Fishlegs thrown to him, causing the giant dragon's eyes to flinch in pain. "I can't miss!" He yelled out as he keeps hitting one the eyes with the weapon. "What's wrong buddy? Got something in your eye?" The Red Death roars out in pain and furious as the claw misses Fishlegs and the Gronckle, much to the Ingerman's big relief to be alive.

"YEEEEEAH!" Astrid's voice yelled out as she is now riding the Nadder flies to them since Hiccup let her be with the others while he is going to free his dragon. "You're the Viking!" That caught Snotlout's attention but to his distraction, the Red Death tilt its head as it send the teen to the other side of the head and the hammer falls below.

"Astrid!" Marvo calls out to her as the Hofferson girl looks at him. "Where's Hiccup!?"

"He's freeing Toothless!" Astrid yells at him in respond. "He'll be fine! Right now, we have to keep it distracted till he comes!"

Marvo nods as he and Astrid do their best to distract the giant beast while the Thorston twin are there as well, arguing about whatever they are arguing as the teen guide the Monstrous Nightmare towards Snotlout as he calls out to him. "Snotlout, get on!" The mentioned teen didn't think twice as he jumps off the Red Death's head and behind Marvo on the dragon before they flew away as the giant dragon prepares to blast the two riding the Monstrous Nightmare but is interrupted by a plasma blast, causing it to roar. "Thanks Glimmer!" He gives a thumbs up to somewhere then spot his dragoness friend from the mountain top before she hides. "She's really sneaky than a Zippleback…"

All things are going well till Astrid saw a Night Fury flying up with Hiccup on his back and looks at the others. "He's up!" Astrid flies towards the others. "Let's get out of here!" Marvo nods as he and Snotlout flies away, followed by the twin on their Zippleback while the Gaverson teen shouts to Glimmer that she can get out of there and hide somewhere then Astrid is about to follow them till she and Nadder are sucked in by the Red Death's open mouth! The Hofferson and her Nadder struggle to fly away from it… before a familiar high-pitched scream is being heard.

"Night Fury!" Gobber yells out as he and the other Vikings, who hasn't gotten far, covers themselves with their arms or shield. "Get down!"

A powerful plasma blast is being fired at the Red Death, causing it to flinch and the force of it knock Astrid off her Nadder and falls with a scream. She is then grabbed by the same Night Fury with a saddle and mechanics by her foot as Hiccup, who is riding him, looks below. "Did you get her!?" Toothless looks down at Astrid, who looks back at him, and gives her a toothless smile before they land her to the ground before flying off.

Astrid pants from the adrenaline as she watches Hiccup and Toothless fly to their battle against the Red Death. "Go…"

"Astrid!" Marvo's voice calls to her as the Hofferson looks to see him, Snotlout, the Thorston twin and Fishlegs coming up to them and their dragons are somewhere. "Are you alright?" He received a nod from her, making him nod back as he and the other teens watches the battle. "Hope they win this and make it out alive…"

"Son!" His father's voice is heard as Marvo turn to see Kron coming up to them, even the other Vikings, Stoick and Gobber.

"Dad!" Marvo runs up to his father and hugs him, who hugs back. "I'm glad you are alright…"

"I'm safe so no need to worry about me, son." Kron pat Marvo's head before they break away from their embrace before he looks up to see the Red Death spread its wings and start to fly after Hiccup riding on the Night Fury. "Hope he survived this." Marvo just nod at his word.

The battle continues on as the Vikings watched the spectacles before them as the teens, except Marvo and Astrid, cheers for Hiccup but they all had to cover themselves as the Red Death crashed into a sea stack, sending rocks on them. That is when Hiccup and Toothless fly into the clouds, followed by the giant dragon, as they disappear into the dark clouds. All is silent as they watch in suspense and trying to see what happen behind the clouds… before a lightning happens as it shows the shadow of the Red Death and for a moment, a fire happens around the cloud as they are starting to worry about Hiccup, especially Stoick. Soon, they see a figure dives down and follows by the Red Death as it prepares to blast them then the Night Fury shot its plasma blast into its mouth, igniting the gas from within.

The Red Death sees that it is going to crash as it spread its wing but it starts to have a hole ripping as it can't help but roar as it crashed onto the ground, causing a big explosion that made everyone brace themselves from such force happening…

* * *

The explosions are finally over… everything is covered in smokes as Stoick comes in view as he looks around to search for Hiccup. "Hiccup!" He calls out as he keeps looking frantically. "Hiccup!... Son!" Then Stoick sees a figure from the distance. "Hiccup…" He then runs toward it as the form of a downed Night Fury is seen but… no sign of Hiccup as he glances up to see the saddle is broken along with the prosthetic tailfin is gone. The chief didn't want to believe it but its dreadfully right there as he slowly dropped to his knees and looks down in grief. "Oh, son... I did this..." First, he lost his wife… now, he lost his son…

The Vikings comes to view along with the dragons from the raids when they see that the Red Death is gone and sees this as they all felt sadden at the event happening before them as the teens all have sad faces. Kron puts a hand on Marvo's shoulder, who looks down with a clenched fist and Astrid wanted to cry… but she did it anyway.

Then Toothless slowly wakes up as he looks to see the grieving chief and lets out a soft croon. Stoick let the tears fall from his eyes as he mutters out loud. "I'm so...I'm so sorry..." Hearing this, the Night Fury slowly move his wing up, revealing who he is holding as the chief looks up to see that its none other than…

"Hiccup!" Stoick yells out, catching the attention of all the sad Vikings and teens. He pulls his son toward him and puts his helmet down so he can listen to his son's chest… and he hears his heart beat. "Oh... he's alive! You brought him back alive!" Toothless smiles at the chief as everyone cheer in happiness as Marvo couldn't help but sigh out in relief that his friend is still alive, along with Astrid and the other teens. Kron gives his son's shoulder a squeeze with a smile that everything is okay. Even the dragons roar out happily as they knew that the reign of the Red Death is over and they are now free.

Stoick looks at the Night Fury for a moment and uses his free hand to put it on his head while other is holding Hiccup close to him as the Night Fury quietly purrs and lay his head on the ground. "Thank you… for saving my son…"

Gobber walks up to them before he notices something wrong about Hiccup as he hums. "Well… you know… most of him…" He said as the chief looks at his friend.

* * *

Its been days… yes, days as the Hooligan tribe are back to Berk along with the dragons as on that moment on from those days… Hiccup has gone to a coma and when Gobber said 'most of him', it is revealed that Hiccup's left foot is infected and beyong saving… so they had to amputate it and Gobber found a drawing about a prosthetic so he got to work on it immediately and now… Hiccup has a prosthetic leg.

During those days, when the Vikings have return via dragon rides after they all give apologies and made amends as Lana is there as she hugs her husband and son along with Liz, plus Flare who nuzzles up to his sister as he is glad that she is okay before going to Marvo and cuddles up to him. After that reunion, Lana walks up to Stoick… and punches him on the face hard that knocks the man on his back! Everyone all wince at that and she said 'That's for sending my husband to a near death quest and getting your son nearly killed' with such icy tone that sends shivers down to every man's spines. No one wants to go up against an angry Gaverson woman. That's not all, she is going to give the chief a LONG stern talking.

Then that came the question and answers that Marvo has to do when everyone gathered to the Great Hall after Stoick announced that the war between Vikings and Dragons are now over and peace has happened between the species. He was really lucky that he wrote notes in his notebook about all his experience so that the teens, Lana, Kron and Liz can read instead of telling them with his own mouth as he will give time to catch his breath. They're all asking where Glimmer and Flare went and he answered that they are outside since they are not yet comfortable with many Vikings in one place. While letting them read his notes, Marvo decide to check on the Light Fury duo, who are at the side of the door as they come up to him and gives nuzzles here and there and he responded by petting and cuddling them. Then came Stoick and Toothless after they check on Hiccup… before the Night Fury spot Glimmer and said Light Fury saw Toothless. The dragoness smiles as this is the first time she ever sees a Night Fury, an opposite of her species while Toothless… couldn't help but gawked at her and feeling mesmerized by her beauty.

Marvo sees the awkwardness between them as Glimmer tilt her head in confusion as to why Toothless didn't say anything while he… well, just stare at her… with a dreamy look? and Flare just watch between them and wonders what is going on.

* * *

Today is the day that Hiccup is going to wake up as Toothless is there for him till he finally comes back from his coma and sees that he has prosthetic leg before taking his time to step on the new fake appendage before he goes out then back in when he sees a Monstrous Nightmare and he slowly comes out of the house, thinking that the raid is happening again but instead… it's Snotlout riding a Monstrous Nightmare followed by the other teens with their dragons. He then walks out of his home to see that all the Vikings and dragons are living together and help each other through the village.

"I knew it." Hiccup starts in a flabbergasted tone. "I'm dead."

Stoick came in view behind him with a chuckle and wrapped one arm around his son shoulder before leading him down from the house. "No, but you gave it your best shot. So? What do you think?" The chief points at the scene with his hand.

Soon, the Vikings notices them as they all come up to them with a cheerful look on their face, glad that Hiccup has finally woken up.

"Turns out… all we needed was a little more of... this." Stoick said as he points at Hiccup with both hands.

"You just gestured to all of me." Hiccup said amusingly as he looks at his father, who only nod with a smile.

Then came Lana, Liz, Marvo, Gobber, Kron and Marvo as they walk up to them with a smile on their faces before the Blacksmith said while pointing towards Hiccup's metal leg. "Well, most of you… That bit's my handiwork. With a little "Hiccup Flair" thrown in. You think it'll do?"

"I might make a few tweaks." Hiccup jokes as he raises his prosthetic leg up a little, causing the others to chuckle at that.

"Well, seems that you are now part of Gobber's crew of prosthetic men." Liz pipes in with a playful look.

"Hahaha, very funny." Hiccup said sarcastically with a laugh, looking at Liz.

Then Astrid comes in and punches Hiccup on the shoulder. "That's… for scaring me."

"You had us worried there, Hic." Marvo adds in with a smirk and arms crossed. "I guess you deserve that for doing the CRAZIEST thing in the Viking history."

"What? Now you are taking her side? Cause..." Hiccup didn't finish as Astrid pull him to a kiss on the lips, causing Kron to cover his daughter's eyes. Once the kiss is broken, Hiccup stares at the Hofferson for a few moments before muttering. "...I could get used to it." This made Astrid give a smirk and Marvo just smile at them.

"Seems like you have found what you are capable of, Hiccup." Kron said as he smiles at the Haddock teen.

"Your mother would be so proud of you." Lana adds in with a smile as well.

Hiccup looks at Marvo's parent and gave them a grateful smile before Gobber walks up to him with a red prosthetic tailfin with a dragon symbol and a saddle and hands it to Hiccup. "Welcome home."

Marvo then felt something behind him as he just smiles as Glimmer and Flare, who is under her, fades in view in a blue shimmer and that causes the other Vikings to become startled at that. "Good to see you, Glimmer and Flare." The teen said as he turns to them and gives her head a scratch, making her purr and Flare walks up to Liz and croons at her, making the Gaverson girl grins as she pets him. Yep, Liz and Flare have bonded from those days and the young male Light Fury is comfortable with her.

"I have my notes for you to read to answer ALL your question, Hic." Marvo said with a chuckle as he knew that Hiccup has a lot of questions.

"Night Fury!" One of the Vikings shouted. "Get down!" And that came Toothless out of the house and looks at all of them, causing the teen to laugh at that.

Soon, after Hiccup places the saddle and prosthetic, everyone is on their dragons as Snotlout is riding a Monstrous Nightmare, Fishlegs on a Gronckle, the twin on the Zippleback's head. Astrid on a Deadly Nadder, Marvo on a Light Fury named Glimmer and finally, Hiccup on a Night Fury named Toothless as they all fly through the village and doing a bunch of tricks to show off.

All the people of Berk are now in peace, knowing that the raids are over and the dragons now lived among them. Other islands have pets like any animals that are easily tamed but to Berk… they have… dragons.

* * *

**Daaaaaaang… finally finished… this is the longest chapter I have ever made out of the previous… what a new record…**

**MYTHICBOY: you have to be specific cuz I'm confused.  
**

**Mariah: You said a lot of wows in the chapter reviews... And no, not trying a new girl for Hiccup as I'm sloppy with the character tags. Will add them in the future.**

**Now that HTTYD 1 is over, next would be working on the Legend of the Boneknapper and Snoggletog then Dreamworks Dragons**

**Don't know which of the shorts I should start first before the next.**

**Review on what you think and hope you enjoyed this LONG chapter. Plus, if I made some mistake in the grammar, let me know.  
**

**Peace out. :D**


	7. Legend of the Boneknapper Dragon

**Glimmer – A female Light Fury with a light blue crescent moon shaped marking on the head, rather the forehead.**

**Flare – A young male Light Fury, close to Liz's age, with orange eyes.**

**A/N: Re-read the previous chapter and corrected some grammar once again...  
**

**Also, I don't own HTTYD except my OC's**

* * *

A week has past since the war ending, defeat of the giant dragon, the Red Death and now that Dragons have live in Berk thanks to Hiccup and his friends with their dragons, its all going peaceful and from Lana's stern talking to Stoick, he made amends and apologies to his son about his stubborn ways and all that stuff being. Anyway, that is all there is and the dragons had adapted to their new surroundings in the village.

Not only that, Kron have met the dragon who have spared its… HIS life from that time in the last raids and that dragon was a yellowish red Monstrous Nightmare. The dragon decided to stay with him so he accepted and named him, Scorcher. Even Lana met violet Deadly Nadder that she freed when it… SHE was trapped by one of her traps that is meant for the boars and wanted to stay by her side so she named her, Lilac. Liz and Flare are getting along with each other well as they read books together and keeping her company while being under Gothi's teaching as the elder didn't mind as long as the young male Light Fury is on his best behavior in her hut.

So yeah, everything is well and peaceful…

… until one night.

* * *

"Fire!" A Viking shouted as one house is in flames as he runs off to gather water.

"Get the buckets!" Another Viking yelled out as he looks around. "To the ocean! What happened?" Just then, a Monstrous Nightmare flies over as his rider is Snotlout drops the water from the bucket in his claw onto the burning house, followed by Kron riding on Scorcher as they drop a water from the bucket onto the flames.

"The wind is shifting!" Stoick shouted as he looks at the house in flames. "Fire Brigade, move in! Bring the Nadders in from the South!"

"I'm on it!" Astrid yells out as she flies on her Deadly Nadder, followed by other Nadder riders including Lana on Violet, her Deadly Nadder.

"Gronckles, aim for the roof!" Stoick ordered as he looks at Fishlegs on his Gronckle.

"Yeah!" Fishlegs yells out as he did his duty with the other Gronckle riders.

Stoick surveys the house to see if there are more growing flames but only a few flames have been spotted, nodding at the situation. "Good work, just a few hot spots left."

Then Hiccup and Marvo comes up to the chief as the Haddock teen asked. "Where's Gobber? Is he still inside?"

"No, we can't find him." Stoick answers as he continues to look at the burning house.

"I'm right here." Gobber's voice pipes in as Stoick, Hiccup and Marvo looks to see the Blacksmith at the other side of the… shed? with a wheelbarrow pack of his stuff. "That beast will pay for this!" He declared angrily as he rolls the wheelbarrow forward and towards them.

"Gobber, what happened?" Stoick asked, feeling relieved that his friend is alright.

"What's it looks like?" Gobber retorted. "A dragon set my home on fire!"

The other teens, who are Astrid, the twin, Fishlegs and Snoutlout, walks over as Ruffnut arched an eyebrow. "What?"

"You pushed me too far this time, you ugly bag of bones!" Gobber yells out as he shakes his hook in the air.

"Dad, what's he talking about?" Hiccup asked in bemusement. "Our dragons don't do that anymore."

Kron walks over as he answers for the chief with his arms crossed with Scorcher behind him. "Hiccup, he's not talking about OUR dragons." He then sighs as he looks at Gobber. "Gobber, you mean to tell us… again that it's the—"

"Boneknapper?!" Gobber intervene Kron, finishing the statement for him.

The Berkians all look at each other and mutters out in confusion while some groans in slight annoyance about.

"A what-knapper?" Tuffnut questioned as his twin has a look of confusion.

Then Glimmer comes over with a slightly tired Liz and Flare by her side as the Gaverson girl rubs her eyes and said questioningly. "The Boneknapper…? The Mystery Class Dragon…?"

"Yes, that's the one, little lassie." Gobber points at the tired girl before looking at Stoick, Kron and the teens, "A disgusting, foooul beast… wearing a coat of stolen bones like a giant, flying skeleton."

"The Dragon Manual says that the Boneknapper will stop at nothing to find the perfect bone to build its coat of armor." Fishlegs explains with excitement. "It's awesome!"

"Come on, it's just a myth." Stoick scoffs as he chuckles. "It doesn't even exist."

"I'm telling you, it's real!" Gobber yells indignantly. "I've been running from him my whoooole life. He's the one who started this fire."

Then Lana comes over with Lilac by her side, holding a stick with a burnt underpants on it. "Really? Then why do you have your underpants hanging on the stove? THIS is what causes the fire in the first place."

Every Berkians laughs a little as Stoick takes the stick with the burnt underpants from Lana and presented it to Gobber amusingly. "Still think it's the Boneknapper, or just your underpants?"

"I don't think! I know!" Gobber said persistently. "Somehow he found me again. That dragon is pure evil." He added with a clenched fist.

Kron rubs his face with a sigh as he lifts her tired daughter up and hold her close. "Gobber… we had enough of that nonsense… we're tired… and we need to sleep…"

"He's right." Stoick agreed as he look at his friend. "It's late, and we're too tired for your stories. Now, get some rest."

"You rest." Gobber rolls the wheelbarrow as he walks to the road while taking the stick with his underpants hanging on from Stoick, putting it among his stuff in the barrow. "I'm putting an end to this."

Every Berkians walks to their houses to get some sleep while the teens stay behind as Hiccup watches Gobber, who is going to the docks. "Come on, Phil. Let's go. We don't need their help anyways." His pet sheep, Phil, bleat as it follows Gobber to the docks.

"We can't let him go by himself." Hiccup said before looking at the teens, who were looking at him expectantly. "All right, Vikings! Grab your shields." That causes them to cheer in agreement, though Snotlout is hesitant.

"Well, we're going on an adventure, even though we are hunting down a myth." Marvo said with a shrug.

"Hmph, there's no way I'm getting on a boat to go after a fake dragon." Snotlout scoff as he crosses his arms.

* * *

"Come on! Put your backs into it you lazy dogs! Stroke!" Gobber 'cheered' at the teens, who were rowing the boat they are in while the Blacksmith was steering. "You're not even trying! Stroke!"

They are in the middle of the ocean and the sky is bright and cloudy as they were assisting Gobber in his quest to hunt down the Boneknapper. Marvo let his dragoness friend and family know about this while telling Glimmer to take care of them as she agreed. The female Light Fury is now comfortable with the family, along with the parents' dragons while the others… still need time.

"How fun is this, right?" Hiccup tries to cheer them up while stopping his rowing to rest his hands. "We got the team back together, another adventure. This is pretty cool, huh?"

"Yeah, nothing cooler than rowing until your hands bleed." Snoutlout agreed sarcastically as he shake his hand from rowing.

"But hey, it helps us gives some more meat in our bones." Marvo pipes in as he rolls his shoulders for a bit and continues on rowing.

"Shut up, Marvo." Snotlout grumbles as he goes back to rowing.

"I just want you kids to know… that it touches my heart, you helping me slay the Boneknapper." Gobber said as he sniffles heartily. "True Vikings, you are."

"Gobber, are we there yet?" Ruffnut asked as she is really tired from rowing the boat.

"Oh, you'll know we're close when your ears explode from the piercing screams." Fishlegs said as he starts his explanation while taking a break from rowing the boat. "Legend says this dragon's roar is so fierce, it can melt the flesh RIGHT off your bones!"

"Not so, Fishlegs." Gobber shakes his head, causing the Ingerman to look at him. "The Boneknapper has no roar at all. That's why he's terrifying. He's a SILENT killer." He said with a creepy tone from the last part.

"Wait, so if we don't hear anything... we're dead?" Ruffnut said questioningly before every teens tense and stopped rowing, glancing around nervously.

Tuffnut move his head to the side and mutters out loud. "I don't hear anything…"

"Baaaa!"

The teens yelped out in shock as they look behind them to see Phil, starting at them blankly. Gobber then laughs at them as the teens looks at him in annoyance. "Good one, Phil." He then clears his throat as he looks at them again. "Did I ever tell you about the first time I met… the dreaded Boneknapper?"

* * *

_(Gobber's Flashback: Teenage Years)_

_There is, in the middle of the ocean and surrounded by glaciers, a ship with three people and they are Gobber's parents and himself, Gobber, in his teenage years._

"_**I was a young lad… about your age, on summer vacation with my family, when I heard the call of nature."**_

_Gobber felt the nature in his pants as he squeezes his legs together. 'Dad, pull the boat over!" The boat dock towards the glacier as Gobber hops off the boat and runs off somewhere in a hurry with an axe in hand._

"_Didn't I tell ya' to go before we left?" Gobber's father shouted in slight annoyance as he watches his son run off to somewhere._

* * *

_After Gobber finishes his business, he pulls his pants up and picks his axe then prepares to head back but stopped when he sees something that made him gasp and runs toward it._

"_**I saw an army of Vikings, frozen in battle."**_

_Gobber looks around at the frozen wall of Viking in shock and awe before spotting something… as one of the Vikings is holding a treasure chest in his hand._

"_**Clutched in the fingers of one of the Vikings was a small treasure chest...I had to have it."**_

_He did so as Gobber raises his axe and slam it against the ice, causing it to break and repeat the process till it now has a big hole for his arm to fit in and he did, pulling the treasure chest out and looks at it before opening it as a shiny thing comes out of it._

"_**I reached in and pulled out the chest... It was the most BEAUTIFUL thing I ever saw."**_

_He is about to pick the treasure out but a hand grabs his wrist and pulls him against the wall, causing him to gasp in shock and look who grab him._

"_**But the frozen Viking was still alive! He started punching me in the face!"**_

_That happens before Gobber loses a tooth. "Ow, my tooth!" Gobber said painfully as he pulls his lips to try get a better look._

_The frozen Viking then points in a panic while trying to say something. Gobber looks and see what he is pointing at._

"_**And there it was...I never even heard it coming... The Boneknapper!"**_

_The mentioned dragon flies towards Gobber, who yells out and ducks._

"_**It crashed into the glacier, causing an avalanche of frozen Vikings!"**_

_That happens as pieces of glaciers and frozen Vikings fall as Gobber runs away while dodging the obstacle and projectiles before slips on the ice and the treasure chest is out of his clutches. "The treasure!" Gobber looks to see the treasure chest has bounced into the water from the hole in the ice as he runs towards it._

"_**I reached into the water..."**_

_He did so as he felt the treasure chest in his hand as he lets out a sigh of relief… before he yelled out loudly as he pull his hand up._

"_**Only to find the frozen Viking punching me in the face again!"**_

_That happens once again as Gobber yells out in pain. "Hey, hey, hey, hey!"_

_Then the Boneknapper swoops in and grabs the treasure while Gobber holds onto it and never let it go._

"_**The Boneknapper wanted that treasure...but I wanted it more!"**_

_Gobber then sees a big hole for him to fit in as he pulls the chest out of the dragon's claw and curls up as he enters the hole and falls… landing on the family ship and on his seat before his father looks at him. "What took you so long?"_

_Gobber looks down at the treasure chest as he hides it behind him and lets out sheepish chuckle._

_(End of Flashback)_

* * *

Gobber laughs out heartily from his story while the teens just look at him in disbelief before Snotlout asked drily. "You expect us to believe… that a frozen Viking punched you in the face?"

"Yeah, twice." Gobber help up two fingers to emphasize his point.

Marvo arched an eyebrow in skepticism. "That is SO impossible, Gobber." He said to the Blacksmith as he set the handle of the oar on his lap. "A dead Viking stays DEAD in the ice and they cannot be alive for being frozen in Odin-knows-how long."

"It DID happen, Marvo." Gobber is so persistent about his belief in the story. "I did lose a tooth, you know." He points at his fake tooth.

"Maybe you just slipped on the ice and fell on your face that made you lose your tooth." Marvo argues while pointing his finger at Gobber.

"I didn't slip as my shoes stopped me from slipping!" Gobber argues back, tapping his leg with his fist.

"Even still, a frozen Vikings remain DEAD and they CAN'T punch you in the face!" Marvo retorts loudly as he waves his hands dismissively.

"Um, Gobber…" Fishlegs starts before any arguments can continue. "I hate to be a stickler for details, but...Boneknappers are not silent."

Gobber turns to Fishlegs. "Fishlegs, I know what I didn't hear. But I could feel it..."

Marvo lets out a deep sigh as he slumps on his seat while putting a hand to his face. "You know what… I'm not gonna listen to this anymore…"

Hiccup patted his friend sympathetically on the shoulder as Gobber continues on telling about whatever nonsense he is spouting out and Fishlegs said quietly that they didn't hear him as a rock is getting close…

"...I could taste the oncoming doom!" Gobber finishes with a proud stance… before their ship crashes against the rock.

"Whoa..." Tuffnut only mutters as he looks behind him.

"Um, I'm tasting rocks." Astrid said as she looks down.

Gobber stood up as he walks in between the teens as he smiles at the sight. "Ah… we're here."

* * *

They are now on the land as their ship sinks into the water as Ruffnut groans before turning to the others. "Ugh… Now we're stuck in the middle of nowhere, and no one even knows where we are!"

"Except the Boneknapper." Fishlegs steps in as he picks up a bone. "Legend says—'

Snotlout cuts him off in annoyance. "Hey, you know what legend also says? Stop talking!"

Fishlegs glares at the Jorgenson as he throws the bone on the ground. "Okay, just hold on one darn second..."

Gobber intervenes as he chuckles at them. "No need to panic, kids. I've been shipwrecked… many times!"

"Oh, well that's...comforting." Hiccup said sarcastically as he looks at his mentor.

Gobber takes a sit on a rock with a fond sigh, picking up a small rock to sharpen his hook. "You never forget your first shipwreck..."

Marvo steps in as he raises his hands to the side. "Ohhh and here comes your story about being shipwrecked… and met the Boneknapper again?" He let out a sigh as he looks around the place before walking to the other side. "You know what, I'm gonna check this place out."

Hiccup looks at Marvo along with the others. "Where are you going?"

"Hunting down a Boneknapper or something, who knows?" Marvo said sarcastically as he picks up a bone.

"I don't think that's a good idea, lad." Gobber arched an eyebrow at him, not knowing the sarcasm.

Marvo sigh in annoyance as he turns to Gobber. "Geez, I'm joking. I'm just going to do my own thing, wandering around and I'm not going to stray far."

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Fishlegs asked in concern.

"Hey, I'm Marvo the Wanderer." Marvo said reassuringly with a light smile. "You're all free to listen to Gobber's stories while I check things out and not going far from here." With that, the Gaverson teen walks to the side of the island with a bone at hand.

"Ahhh, knowing the lad, he likes to discover something." Gobber chuckles as the teens look at Marvo for a moment before looking at Gobber. "He'll be fine… Anyway… about my first shipwreck…"

* * *

True to Marvo's words, he didn't go far from there spot as he can still see the figure of Gobber and the teens before the Gaverson teen walks to the side of the beach where a bunch of rocks and sands are all he sees. "Nothing interesting happening around here…" Still holding the bone at hand, Marvo continues on his way while looking around to see if there is anything he could find.

He then stopped to see a dead end as he goes to the left and climbs on the big rock, and looks around again to see nothing of interest. "Well, nothing. Guess this place has no value." Looking at the distance, he could still see Gobber and his friends as they are small from his eyes, seeming fixated on the story whether they believe it or not. Shaking his head, the teen takes a sit as he looks at the bone in his hand and tilt his head curiously. "Is this animal bones… or dragon bones…" He then uses his other hand to feel the density of the bone to get a good feeling, humming out quietly.

Something is watching the teen as a… shadowy figure is on the sea stack as the fog is covering its form, looking at Marvo and the bone… mostly at the bone in hand as it lets out a silent growl and bones rattle.

A bone rattle is heard as Marvo tenses in his spot, glancing around slowly to see what it was. "… is there a dragon around here…?" He wishes that the teens should've bring their dragons along but nope. Heck, they should've brought a weapon too but its in the ship and Marvo just left it at home as he didn't want to lose it luckily.

Anyway, seeing that there is no sign and its just his imagination, Marvo shrugs as he stood up and walks towards the edge of the rock mountain to see… a lot of bones, mostly from a dragon if the skull of it is any clue to what. "Bones… of a dragon… and that shape of the skull… looks familiar…" Before he could continue his observation, a shadow flew past him as he jumps back and looks at the sky for any sign of it but what it is, it proves to be really sneaky and didn't want to be seen till… it is ready to strike him when he is not looking. "Okay… I've seen enough." Not wanting to stay any longer and there's a dragon in the island, Marvo drops the bone he is holding and jumps off the rock as he runs back to the others.

* * *

The teens meanwhile are staring at Gobber incredulity as the stories are getting ridiculous at this point

Fishlegs though, asked in fascination. "Whoa... the whale saluted you?"

"Can you believe it?" Gobber asked in the same fascination as Fishlegs. "But the Boneknapper got away again! He found me on Berk—"

Snotlout cuts in as he had enough of this. "Are you kidding? I don't believe any of this." He then raises his hands up to his point.

"Yeah, you totally made everything up!" Tuffnut joins in in frustration.

"Come on, Gobber, it's time to get out of here!" Ruffnut also joins in the same expression as her twin.

"We need to get home!" Snotlout drops his arms to the side in frustration.

"You don't even have any proof that that thing exists!" Tuffnut scoffs as he looks at the Blacksmith.

"Of course, I have proof." Gobber points out as he stood up. "I still have the treasure… This stunning belt-buckle." He raises his belt up to reveal… a small piece of bone. "It was in the Viking's treasure chest and it kept my pants up for years."

"It is… stunning." Fishlegs commented as he is mesmerized by the treasure.

Before anyone could say a word, Marvo jumps in as he pants out from the running, he just did and looks at the others. "We NEED… to get out here…"

Hiccup walks to his friend and looks at him in concern. "What happen?"

Marvo looks at Hiccup as he catches his breath. "There's something out there… it could be a dragon… a big one."

That made the teens tenses a little when he said that before Snotlout asked. "How… big…?"

"I don't know… its just big… REALLY big." Marvo answers as he looks at Gobber. "We need to find a way to get out of here…"

"Okay… I'm with him, Gobber." Hiccup walks up to Gobber as he is still sharpening his hook, not even feeling concern but more determined when Marvo said a dragon, a big one. "So… instead of chasing down an… imaginary dragon, maybe we should figure out how to get home?"

"Say no more, I hear ya loud and clear." Gobber stood up and throws away the small rock. "I've got a plan." This gets their hopes up but irony comes. "Alright… who'd like to be dragon bait?" That made them slump down as Gobber points at Fishlegs, who tenses and Phil, who is beside him, moves away as the Ingerman blinks.

* * *

Fishlegs in standing on a bunch of skeleton parts as he got a rope tied up in between his nose and upper lips that acts as a mustache and holding a bone that looks like a hook in his left hand. He looks up for a moment and at Gobber, who was with the other teens from the distance and behind a rock cover. "Um, Gobber… are you sure this is safe?!"

"Ahhh, safety's overrated." Gobber answers as the Ingerman tenses in his spot before the Backsmith looks at the other teens. "Okay, here's the plan. The Boneknapper wants me, right? He comes down that trail, sees Fishlegs, thinks it's me." He explains as he points at Fishlegs then to himself. "… then rushes Fishlegs—" This made Fishlegs yelps. "- causing Phil to trip that rope…" He then points to at the top of the rock hill as Phil is there with a rope nailed beside him, munching on blankly. "…dropping that rib cage and then we rush in and finish him off once and for all!"

Hiccup, Astrid, Marvo, Snotlout and the twin are not enthusiastic and amused at this as they just stare at Gobber like he had grown a second head.

"Seriously, Gobber? Really?" Marvo questioned him angrily as he raised his hands up and nearly clenches his fist.

"It's sad when they get old." Snotlout whispers to the others drily.

Hiccup had enough of this nonsense. "Gobber, you're taking this way too far, okay? You need to face it... There is no such thing as the Boneknapper!"

"Wormsquat!" Gobber retorts. "Now, get into position." They decide to just bear with it and follow his lead as the Blacksmith looks at Fishlegs. "Way to go Fishlegs, you're doing fine!" He then kneels down behind the rock cover with the others.

Fishlegs looks around for a moment before shrugging then sees something flying behind them, causing him to gasp. There behind them… is what thought to be a myth as there's a dragon… as Marvo said REALLY big and it has a green scale and it has an armor… made of bones as it is none other than… the Boneknapper. The teens and Gobber argues with each other and never notices the Mystery Class Dragon sneaks up to them. "Ummm… guys?" Fishlegs said quietly as he points behind them but they didn't hear him as they keep arguing as the Boneknapper is getting close as the Ingerman tries gain. "Guys, hello?! Turn around! Guys!" Gobber and the teens continue on with their dispute as he snapped at them loudly. "GUYS!"

"WHAT?!" Everyone looks at the Ingerman with a look of irritation… before they hear a bone rattle behind them, causing them to freeze.

"You guys… hear that, right?" Marvo glances to the side to look at them as they nod.

"Yep… and its right behind us…" Hiccup said quietly as he, Gobber and the other teens slowly turn their face to look over their shoulder and they tenses at what they are seeing… there in their sight… is the Boneknapper.

The Boneknapper spread its wings slowly as it takes a deep breath and opens its mouth, letting out a… squeaky sound.

"Well, what do you know?" Fishlegs looks at the Boneknapper incredulously. "No roar."

The Boneknapper then looks down at them as it prepares its fire as Gobber yells out. "RUN!" That they did as he and the teens jump over the rock cover as the dragon blast their hiding spot with its fire. They all run forward as the Boneknapper gives chase to them.

"Okay, Gobber, we believe you!" Astrid screams out as they keep running from the dragon before the Boneknapper uses its tail to swing it forward to the ground, causing a strong dust of wind and some bones flying to them and they are shoved forward and on Fishlegs' spot. When Phil hears the bone, he nonchalantly kicks the nail and let the big rib fall on them, trapping them in the skeletal prison.

"Phil!" Gobber yells out to his pet sheep before the Boneknapper comes to their prison as they scream out and the dragon prepares another fire blast. They all hide behind each rib as the dragon blast its fire through the open.

"Find a happy place, find a happy place..." Snotlout chants out pleadingly with his knuckles together, causing Marvo and Astrid to deadpan.

Stopping its fire blast, the Boneknapper smash his head against the ribs and uses its claw, trying to get them out of its prison. Fishlegs pleads not to eat or something while Hiccup looks at the Boneknapper before noticing a missing piece from the middle of the chest part of the dragon… and looks at Gobber, who is taunting at the beast, then at his belt-buckle to see that it's the exact match as the missing piece of the Boneknapper's armor.

"Wait…" Hiccup recalls on what Fishlegs have explain last night and made his own while looking back at the Boneknapper. "It searches… for the perfect bone to build its coat of armor…" Then comes the realization. "The treasure!" The Haddock teen looks at his mentor. "Gobber, take off your pants!"

"Huh?" Gobber looks at his apprentice like had grown a second head.

"NO!" The other teens all yelled out in disgust.

"Wait, listen to me." Hiccup walks to Gobber as he looks at the Boneknapper, who has ripped off a piece of rib away. "I think Fishlegs was right... The Boneknapper... is supposed to have a roar." He then looks at his mentor. "But maybe he can't because the bone he needs is your belt buckle."

Astrid walks up to them and looks at Gobber. "Gobber, please, you have to give it back."

"No way, it's mine." Gobber declares stubbornly before the Boneknapper reaches in and grab his peg leg between his teeth. "Uh-oh." The dragon pulls him out of the skeleton prison and starts to shake him around.

"Give him back his bone!" Hiccup yells at his mentor but said Viking stubbornly refuses to do so with a yell while being shaken around by the Boneknapper. "GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE!" Still, Gobber remains stubborn as he refuses to give up his treasure.

"For the of Thor! It's the treasure or your life, Gobber!" Marvo joins in to shout at the stubborn Blacksmith. "GIVE HIM BACK HIS BONE OR I'LL TELL MOM THAT YOU SENT US HERE THAT NEARLY KILLED US ALL!"

That did finally it when Marvo mention his mother causes Gobber to freeze in the frenzy shaking before the Boneknapper tosses him up in the air then the Blacksmith mutters in defeat. "Oh, alright…" He then grabs his belt-buckle and rips it off of its belt, causing it to snapped, then tosses the small bone piece towards the Boneknapper's chest part as it fits perfectly before Gobber crashes into a pile of bones. The dragon, feeling his armor now complete, shakes itself as his bone armor rattles from the motion before he takes a deep breath then lets out a roar so loud that it causes a shockwave as the teens and Gobber, who comes out of the pile, had to cover their ears from such intense sound.

The Boneknapper ends his roar as he leans down to Gobber and growls at him, causing the Blacksmith to stare at the dragon and knows that he has nowhere to go.

"Gobber!" Hiccup yells out in worry as the others look at Gobber in the same way as the Haddock teen.

Gobber, seeing that he is trapped, sigh as he looks down and hook himself under the bone. "Alright, you've got me." He then closes his eyes, ready to accept his fate. "Make it fast."

Instead of ending him, the Boneknapper purrs as he nuzzles Gobber, who looks surprise from this, and it causes his pants to fall down due to no longer having a belt and reveal his underpants to the teen while the Blacksmith gives a sheepish and embarrassing look to them.

The teens all groan in disgust as they look away as Marvo mutters. "Ohhh… that's disgusting…"

"And its gonna give me nightmares…" Hiccup added in agreement as Fishlegs cover his mouth as he nearly pukes.

Astrid looks at them as she smiles a little. "But at least we have a ride home." She said as she points at the Boneknapper, who seems docile, as Gobber is stroking his chin with his hook while his hand is holding his pants up.

* * *

Soon, everyone is riding on the Boneknapper as Phil is on top of his head while the others are on his back as the dragon lets out a roar, flying above the ocean and to the direction of Berk.

"You know, I never doubted him." Snotlout said as he looks at Fishlegs. "I was always like… he's right." The Ingerman just roll his eyes at Snotlout.

"But hey! At least we hear you whimper like a baby in that prison." Marvo shout jokingly as he looks over his shoulder to the Jorgenson.

"I did not!" Snotlout denies as he glares at the Gaverson.

"Whatever you say! Here, I thought you could handle… a LITTLE heat." Marvo smirks at Snotlout as Astrid, who is front of him, snickers at that along with Fishlegs, who is behind him, covers his mouth to hold his laughter.

"Shut it, Marvo!" Snotlout grumbles in annoyance as he crosses his arms.

"His tailbone is hurting my tailbone!" Tuffnut said painfully as he looks at his butt.

The Boneknapper lets out another roar as Hiccup smiles at this as he looks at Gobber. "He sure seems happy to have that bone back."

"Well, legend says that Boneknapper's roar is its mating call." Fishlegs explain as he shrugs.

"Oh, that's just a myth." Gobber said as he flicks his hand dismissively… before another Boneknapper roar is heard as they all look behind them… to see three more Boneknapper flying towards them. "Uh-oh!" His pet sheep bleats in fear at the sight as they all flew to Berk. "I think Stoick and the others will believe me now, eh?"

Marvo just shrugs at that as they all are now near Berk with the three Boneknappers in tow.

* * *

**Done… next will be the Gift of the Night Fury.**

**It took a while and such but I did it anyway.**

**Mariah: There will be and that will be soon and its not Heather.**

**Review on what you think**

**Peace out. :D**


	8. Gift of the Night Fury

**Glimmer – A female Light Fury with a light blue crescent moon shaped marking on the head, rather the forehead. She's Marvo's dragoness and best friend.**

**Flare – A young male Light Fury, close to Liz's age, with orange eyes. He's bonded with Liz.**

**Scorcher – A male yellowish red Monstrous Nightmare and Kron's dragon.**

**Lilac – A female violet Deadly Nadder and Lana's dragon.**

**A/N: I don't own HTTYD except my OC's**

* * *

In the island of Berk, there are so many things like they always have and has the weather of extremes in every few months.

There's one more thing… in this start of the day, Berk is covered in snow and not any worst as to this snowy day, the village is celebrating a special day among the Vikings and now that Dragons lived with them, it will make more excitement for the holiday.

That holiday… is Snoggletog.

* * *

Inside the Haddock home, Hiccup is sleeping in bed as he is having his peaceful moment… before someone is banging on the rooftop that causes a speck of dust to fall and woken up the teen as he groans, lifting the blanket over his head to try going back to sleep but the banging keeps coming up as more dust and pebble falls. Sighing as he can't go back to sleep, Hiccup sits up and lets out a yawn before getting off the bed then walks toward the door while picking up his helmet, the same one he wore and what his father gave him as a congratulatory gift from Dragon Training, and walks out of the house to look up to see his friend, who is a Night Fury named Toothless, on the roof and is the one who is banging it.

"Well, good morning, Mr. Bossy!" Hiccup said in a near sarcastic tone as he walks to the side of the house while Toothless chatters at him, who chatters back at him, and climbs down the roof. "Do you always have to wake me up so early to go flying—" His metal leg slips as Toothless saves him from falling as Hiccup stood up and look at his prosthetic. "Stupid leg…" He grumbles a little before his dragon nudges him with his head to him in concern, making him pat his head. "Oh, thanks, buddy, I'm okay. Yeah, we can go flying now." Then Toothless burp Hiccup's face as he waves his hands in front to clear the stench. "Eww, eww, what? Eww! Argh! Toothless."

"Morning, Hic." Marvo's voice greeted him as Hiccup and Toothless looks to see his friend, Glimmer, who now has a saddle on her back, Liz and Flare. "How's your little morning goes?"

"Ohhh, its going fine except Toothless waking me up in the morning for our flight." Hiccup pat Toothless on the head while the Night Fury… stares at Glimmer with a dreamy look and croons at her in greeting while the female Light Fury greets him back with a croon and feeling awkward from the way he is looking at her then Flare also greets Hiccup and Toothless.

"Hahaha, Toothless sure wants to fly to get his wing exercise." Liz giggles a bit as she has her hands behind her back while Flare by her side croons/chirps.

"Haha, you know Toothless. He always like his flight." Hiccup then gets on Toothless as they turn. "See you later!" With that, they took off into the sky.

"There they go." Marvo watches them as they disappear into the sky before looking at Glimmer. "Don't worry, Glimmer. Toothless is not that bad." He said as he rubs her head, causing her to coo softly.

Yeah, sometimes, Toothless would often visit the Gaverson home with or without Hiccup to meet with Glimmer. Marvo saw them talk while he heads out and sees they are getting along… except Toothless is often giving his dragoness friend a dreamy look and sometimes get distracted so the female Light Fury have to snapped him out by poking him on the head or slap the Night Fury with her wing. If he were to guess, his friend's dragon has developed a crush on her and tries to win her heart but Glimmer is focus or busy on something else like going with Marvo in his wandering, keeping Liz company with Flare when the teen is busy at the Forge to craft something and all so she seems to be not ready for a relationship just yet. Though, that doesn't stop Toothless from trying but she is oblivious.

Also, Marvo notices that when Glimmer is using her cloaking ability or skill, the saddle didn't follow the ability as it remains seen in plain sight plus with a few burns or being scorched from it all. He'll have to make note of this and need to find a way to modify the saddle to adapt to the female Light Fury's cloak and also tells his dragoness friend to refrain from doing that ability when she wears a saddle.

"Let's go back to our walk." Marvo said as he, Glimmer, Liz and Flare continues on their walk through the village where everyone is decorating for the holiday, Snoggletog.

* * *

Stoick surveys the area with a smile as this will be a great holiday as not only Vikings will celebrate but now that dragons are among them, this will be the GREAT one and he will make sure it will go to that as he tells the others to keep up the good work on everything as the children are playing with the dragons.

"Odin's beard, Gobber." The chief walks up to the Blacksmith with a laugh. "Vikings spending the winter holiday with dragons. What would our fathers say?"

"They'd think we'd lost our minds!" Gobber answers as they both laugh at what they imagine.

Stoick then looks around as the Vikings have gathered around. "Well done. Well done, all of you!" He proclaimed while the others continue on to decorate the houses. "I've never thought I'd live to see this day. Peace on the island of Berk. This will surely be the greatest holiday, we've ever seen!" This made the Vikings and dragons cheer at this as this holiday will surely be more exciting as it is.

Then a strange roar comes above them as they all look up to see a flock of dragons flying above and past Berk.

"What the…?!" Stoick exclaimed at the sight in the sky and moments later, the resident's dragons all start to join them!

"What in Thor's name?!" Gobber exclaimed along with his friend as they watch.

Hookfang, Snotlout's Monstrous Nightmare, flies away as it leaves the Jorgenson hanging on the roof. "Come back! Where are you going?"

Meatlug, Fishlegs' Gronckle, also flies away and leaves the Ingerman on the spot. "Meatlug!"

Every dragon leaves their human partners away, including Scorcher and Lilac as they join the flock.

* * *

Meanwhile with Marvo, Liz, Glimmer and Flare, they are about to enter the forest so they can go to the Secret Cave before they hear a squawk and they look up to see its Lilac, Lana's Deadly Nadder, as she seems to be talking to Glimmer in their dragon language before she flew off and they now notices a flock of dragons flying away from Berk.

"What the… where are the—Whoa!" Marvo yelps out as Glimmer tosses him on her back, followed by Liz as she grabs her brother's waist behind him and Flare hops on in front of Marvo before they flew off towards the flock. "Whooaaa! Glimmer, where are we going!?"

* * *

"What's the matter? Where are you going?" The Vikings asked and plead for the dragon but they just flew away.

"Nonono! Don't leave, Stormfly, don't go!" Astrid pleaded as she runs to her Deadly Nadder, who squawk a little as she joins the flock. "Please?"

Kron and Lana watches the dragons flying away from Berk and not knowing why they left then they saw Glimmer joining them with Marvo, Flare and Liz on her back!

"Son!? Where are you going!?" Kron yells at his son as he and Lana run toward them.

"I have no idea…!" Marvo yells back before they are now far from Berk and to the flock of dragons.

Then Hiccup and Toothless lands on the island and spotted Marvo, Liz and Flare on Glimmer as they are far with the flock. "Is that Marvo and Liz?" He asked before the Vikings runs toward them as they bombarded him with question while the Haddock teen tries to calm them down.

"Calm down!" Stoick walks through the crowd as they quiet down. "Give him a chance to speak!" He then looks at his son. "Hiccup, where are all our dragons going? As well as where are Marvo and his sister and dragon going?" Kron and Lana walks to Stoick's side as they wait for an answer.

"Dad... I don't know." Hiccup simply answers as everyone ponders about what to do in this holiday. He then notices Stormfly trying to get Toothless to join them but he couldn't fly without Hiccup so she flew off to join the others towards Odin-knows-where.

* * *

With Marvo, Liz, Flare and Glimmer, they are seen flying to the flock of dragons as they are all far away from Berk and the teen looks at the dragons ahead of them before looking at his dragoness friend. "Where are we going, Glimmer?" The female Light Fury looks over her shoulder and lets out a light roar before looking ahead as they all passes by a destroyed ship among the sea stacks.

"Where do you think they are going for, big bro?" Liz asked from behind as she still had her arms around her arms around his waist.

"I don't know… but we'll find out soon enough." Marvo hums as he lets Glimmer fly them to where the flock has gone off to.

It took a few hours till they see a mountain as Marvo looks at the place and when Glimmer lands on the ground, Marvo and Liz stares in awe at where they were.

All around them is like a sight of Paradise where the Vikings can relax as there is a stair-like part of the mountain and in the middle is a pond. Getting off of Glimmer with Liz and Flare, the teen and girl looks around as they are mesmerized by what they just see. "If only I brought my notebook with me, I would've written all this…" Marvo mutters as he continues on with his sightseeing.

Liz shook her head as she looks at the dragons, sitting on a spot from the rocky platform and looks at Marvo. "But what's the reason that they are going here?"

Marvo looks down at his little sister as Flare is by her side and Glimmer is beside him. "I don't know… like I said before, we'll find out soon enough." Glimmer croons at her human friend, who looks at her and rubs her head.

As the four walks around the place, Marvo and Liz would notice a lot of dragons still sitting on the platform with another dragon helping them… was it? Humming out in thoughts, he then spotted Lilac among them as they walk up to Lana's Deadly Nadder. "Hey girl, are you doing alright?" Lilac responded with a squawk as she is sitting on… a nest? Then they got a surprise as she is… laying eggs.

"Whoa…" Liz stares at her mother's Deadly Nadder laying eggs under her. "So, she's laying eggs…"

Marvo looks around to see the other dragons also nesting and laying eggs as well. "All of them are…" He then looks at Lilac. "Is that why you all left Berk… to lay eggs?" The violet Deadly Nadder nods with a squawk. "So that's why…"

"But… why would you lay eggs here instead of Berk?" Liz asked as she wonders about it and Lilac shook her head with a squawk, saying in her dragon language. "Ahh… we wish we can understand what you are saying."

"Me too…" Marvo is curious on it too before looking at Glimmer, who is sitting beside him. "By the way… do you have any eggs inside you?" This causes Glimmer to look at him and gave the look, saying that she is not ready to have a hatchling. "No? Why?" His dragoness friend says in her dragon language, which they can't understand, pointing at the dragons. "Umm… wait… let me guess… you're… a teenager?" This made her nod, causing Marvo to put a hand on his face. Here, he calls her an adult for weeks but it seems that Glimmer is the same age as he is. No wonder…

Shaking off the awkwardness, Marvo and Liz decide to Lilac be and explores the area for a while to see all the dragons of Berk nesting on a rocky nest with their eggs under them.

This will take some time to explore and will be here for Odin-knows-how long.

* * *

Back on Berk, everyone is gathered at the Great Hall as they are discussing about the holiday as they are… disappointed.

"Where'd they go?!" A Viking asked the others.

"Snoggletog is ruined!" Another one said with a sad face.

"It's not ruined!" Stoick shouted as he walks up the stage of the Great Hall. "We're Vikings! We've been perfectly happy celebrating without dragons for generations! And there's no reason we can't do it again!" He let the words sink into the minds of the Berkians as they ponder about it. "Now we don't know where they've gone off to. But we have to have faith that they'll be back again soon. Am I right?"

"You're right, we are Vikings!" Gobber shouted as he raises his hook up that is decorated with shiny bells and baubles as they jingle. "We are tough!" He then notices the look everyone is giving the Blacksmith as he chuckles sheepishly. "Most of the time..."

"I hope our children Is alright out there…" Lana said to her husband with a sigh, rubbing her arm with one hand in worry for them.

"Our children are fine." Kron pulls Lana close to him as she leans against him in response. "Glimmer and Flare are with them, along with our dragon so I'm sure they will keep an eye on them."

The other Vikings decide to continue the Snoggletog celebration… without the dragons as things are not… as cheery as they used to from the last Snoggletog as the tradition was getting old these days.

* * *

Outside of the Great Hall, the teens are walking through the village with a glum expression, except for Fishlegs, due to the dragons not being around as they look forward in spending the holiday with them.

"That was depressing..." Ruffnut said with a sad face as she walks alongside the teens.

"I know!" Astrid sigh as she had her arms crossed. "I was looking forward to spending the holiday with Stormfly."

The only one who is not sad is Fishlegs as he is whistling in a happy tune and Tuffnut took notice of this. "What are you so happy about? Don't you miss Meatlug?"

Fishlegs tense as he realizes that he is the only one happy as he clears his throat. "Me? Oh! Yeah!" He then starts to do a fake sobbing. "I miss him so much!" The Ingerman notices that the others are looking at him as they are not fooled by this as he decides to just head home in a hurry. "Well, good night!"

They all watch him as the Bookworm seems to be quite in a hurry before Astrid walks in front of them. "I've got an idea! Let's come up with a bunch of new holiday traditions!" Astrid said with a grin. "You know, to bury the sadness!" This made the teens, except Hiccup, groan at her idea.

"Actually, Astrid might be on to something." Hiccup looks at the others with a shrug.

"Easy for you to say." Tuffnut scowl at him as he looks up. "Marvo and his sister GETS to be with the dragons while WE have nothing to spend some time on. I bet he is having a great time with them than us."

"Lucky…" Snotlout crosses his arms with a scoff.

The Thorston male looks at Hiccup as he points at Toothless, who is at the cliff. "And YOUR dragon can't even FLY without you."

"Must be nice…" Ruffnut mutters as they all walk back to their home while Hiccup looks at Toothless with a frown, pondering about what Tuffnut has told him.

* * *

Meanwhile with Marvo and Liz, the two are enjoying cooked fishes on a stick from a bonfire as they are eating their dinner. Lilac took a moment to catch the fishes with the help of Glimmer and collect some woods from a destroyed ship from somewhere for the fire so that the Gaverson children will have something to eat. Seems like Lana's Deadly Nadder has learn something from her rider. Glimmer is curls up behind Marvo as she is eating her fishes and Flare is beside his bonded human as he is also eating some.

"We could've come back, you know." Liz said to her brother as she bites the meat of the cooked fish on the stick. "But we don't know when the eggs will hatch so… we will be here for a while and discover it."

"Who knows… we will REALLY discover the reason why." Marvo said to his little sister as they think about the others back home. "Although, I hope they are coping well back on Berk."

"Hehe, we're Vikings, big bro." Liz nudges him with her shoulder. "We can handle it and I know our parents have faith that we are okay since we got Glimmer to keep an eye on us."

"True enough." With a shrug, the two continues on with their dinner and will be here for who-knows-how long.

* * *

Its been like 3 or more days as Marvo and Liz are the island that they can call it Rookery as they now witness the ways dragon eggs have hatched as they all watch the different dragons putting the eggs in the water before that comes out a baby dragons, which they 'aww' at the sight of the cute baby hatchlings. Not only that, they now learn the reason why they leave Berk to lay eggs here as Marvo sees one egg that hasn't been in the water and he was about to come close if Glimmer didn't save him in time by jumping in front of him then wrapped her wings around her human friend just in time for the eggs… exploded! And comes out is baby dragon as it goes to its parents. Liz and Marvo would've imagine if that happens to Berk as in their mind, they could see eggs being laid around in Berk and days later, everything is in chaos of exploding eggs. That scenario is like being in the raids all over again. They would shudder at that.

They also collected some scales being shed from different dragons, including Glimmer's. Marvo is lucky to bring a bag in case for something like this. He also collected Glimmer's scales from those past days when he sees some falls off her body and might have some uses for it when something in mind came up.

Now that they are at Lilac's nest as Scorcher sees the Gaverson children as he comes up to them with a baby hatchling under him as Liz coos at the sight of the baby Monstrous Nightmare.

"Well, it seems that everyone has their babies… and now its going back to Berk for the… holiday." Marvo slumps as he nearly forgot about Snoggletog as they are busy with discovering what they know in this place and the eggs. "Yeah, lets go back home and—"

"Toothless!?" Hiccup's voice rang as Marvo and Liz looks at the direction and they see the Haddock teen looking around.

"Hiccup!" Liz waves her hand at him, causing said teen to turn and look at them as he runs up to the Gaverson.

"Marvo! Liz! So glad to see you." Hiccup said with a relief as he smiles at them.

"You too but… where's Toothless?" Marvo asked as he didn't see that certain Night Fury with him.

"I've been searching for him." Hiccup answers as he explains. "I've been building Toothless a new tail that can make him fly on his own cuz' its kinda not for him since every dragon fly away and Toothless can't join them so… I made that… and he just flew off to somewhere and hasn't come back for 3 days… And I was hoping he was here."

"Wait… if Toothless isn't with you then how did you get here?" Liz asked as she raises a brow.

"Well, a certain Fishlegs somehow locked his dragon in a barn to prevent him from leaving and when I open it, it flew and takes me here." Hiccup explains as he crosses his arms.

"Fishlegs… locked up his dragon?" Marvo blinks as he would not imagine Fishlegs doing such thing. "That's… kind of low of him."

After an explanation here and there, Hiccup, Marvo, Liz, Glimmer and Flare walks up to see the teens dragons, Hookfang, Stormfly and Barf & Belch. With the greetings, Marvo tells Hiccup that they need to go back and he agreed before asking Snotlout's Nightmare to give him a ride and he agreed then let's Hiccup ride him before flying up, followed by Marvo with Liz and Flare on Glimmer. This also causes the other dragons to follow suit as well, leaving the babies on the ground as Hiccup protested that they need to stay but its too late and the dragons are already in the air.

"I think we just started the return migration." Liz said as she watches the dragons flying up.

"We sure did…" Hiccup nods as he rubs the back of his head.

A few minutes later, all the dragons are at the edge of the mountains as they wait for the hatchlings to fly when they chirp for their parents. Soon, they start to run towards the edge and jumps off, flapping their wings to fly to them but a strong wind blows them back.

"It seems that they can't fly on their own as the winds will just blow them back…" Marvo said in concern as they can't just leave the babies behind. "This could be a problem."

Hiccup then got an idea as he looks at Marvo. "Oh, hold on, I've got just the thing. Follow me." With that, he guides Hookfang towards somewhere followed by Marvo with Liz and Flare on Glimmer.

* * *

Back on Berk… everything is… destroyed or rather blown away as there many scorches and holes that the villagers have to repair them.

What happen? It all started when Meatlug 'kidnaps' Hiccup away because Fishlegs locked up his dragon up then discovers 'her' eggs in the nest. Astrid got an idea about using Meatlug's eggs as a Snoggletog gift to each house they put and when they are done, all the houses that they put the eggs in exploded and the Vikings inside runs out for their lives as confusion and panic happens. Then hours later, repairs happen as Astrid can feel the humiliation coursing through her and Lana comes up to her and told her: 'Welcome to Hiccup's former life'. That made the Hofferson girl think as this is how Hiccup feels before he trains Dragons. She let that in her mind as she repairs the roof with the other teens doing their task as well.

Stoick and Gobber walks through each house as the chief sigh out in frustration. "Gobber, this is a disaster…"

"Ah, it's not so bad." Gobber shrug nonchalantly as he follows his friend.

"Oh, not that bad?" Stoick retorts as he listed the things. "The village is destroyed. The dragons have gone and left us, Marvo and Liz are taken away by their dragons... Let's face it… this holiday is a complete—" Stoick pauses as he notices the villagers are staring up. "What are these people looking at?" Stoick then looks up as well, Gobber following the example as they saw something behind the clouds. "What is that?"

Kron comes over as he uses his spyglass to look closely and he saw its none other than Hiccup, his son and his daughter as the dragons are carrying what looks like a ship with a dragon head. "Its Hiccup, Marvo and Liz!"

"And our dragons!" Astrid adds in as the Vikings all cheered happily as Kron and Lana smiles as they are happy and glad that their children are safe.

Soon, the dragons land the ship on the island as everyone watches in awe as baby dragons starts to hop off the ship and the dragons landed then they reunite with their respective riders while cooing at the sight of the babies. Lana says that she going to enjoy treating them like her grandchildren, along with Kron. After that reunion and a hug from their family, Stoick announces that they will head to the Great Hall with their dragons to celebrate.

* * *

Now, everyone is at the Great Hall with happiness and excitement as they are enjoying the sight of the dragons' babies as Marvo watches them with Glimmer, who was now a bit comfortable as long as her human friend is at her side, as he smiles at the sight of them. Liz is with their father as she is playing with the baby Monstrous Nightmare with Flare while Lana is cooking a delicious food for the holiday for everyone to dig in and enjoy.

He then sees Hiccup with Astrid as the Gaverson teen smiles as he sees the Hofferson kisses his friend and a hug before coming up to them. "Hey… is Toothless not here yet?" He asked as Glimmer croons curiously.

"No… I don't know where he is…" Hiccup answers sadly as he lay his chin on Astrid's shoulder.

Before Marvo could say anything, he notices the door of the Great Hall opens and a familiar black dragon head peeks in as he walks into the place and Astrid seem to notice too as she pulls away from Hiccup with a teasing smile then said. "Wow, man, I wouldn't wanna be you right now! I mean you brought back everyone's dragon except yours!"

Hiccup deadpans at that as he sarcastically scoffs. "Yeah, you know, this is not helping… at all."

Marvo roll his eyes at Astrid before he grabs his friend's shoulder and turn him around in time to see Toothless running up to Hiccup, who yells out happily and in relief. "TOOTHLESS! Hey, bud!" He then run up to his best friend and hugs him, who seem confused with something in his mouth as everyone stopped their activities to watch the Haddock teen and his dragon.

Hiccup then pulls away as he points his finger at Toothless. "Bad dragon! Very bad dragon!" He then moves his finger around as Toothless follows the movement. "You scared me to death. Don't ever stay away that long again…" The Haddock teen then notices something in his dragon's mouth. "… and what is in your mouth?" To answer his question, Toothless puts his mouth with the object as he is covered in drool, much to everyone's disgust and Liz laughs at Hiccup along with Flare.

Toothless pull his head away with a lick of his muzzle and on Hiccup's head, its none other than his helmet. "Yeah, you found my helmet." He said with a sigh as he wipes the drool and realizes it. "What-hey! You found my helmet! That's where you've been?" He then holds his best friend's head. "Buddy, thank you! You are amazing!" Hiccup then hugs him close again as everyone cheers at this

"Happy Snoggletog!" Astrid announces as she and Marvo, along with Glimmer comes up to Hiccup and Toothless, who stares at Glimmer dreamily.

This night… is the best holiday in years that many Vikings could ever imagine… and they'll make this something to remember as long as they can.

* * *

**Finally done... power shut off happen so I didn't have time to finish this.**

**MYTHICBOY: Hey, some are doing it too so why not?**

**Now that the shorts are done, new chapter to the next one will be slow because I'm going to work on the old story that has been inactive for a long time.**

**Review on what you think.**

**Peace out.**


	9. How To Start A Dragon Academy

**Glimmer – A female Light Fury with a light blue crescent moon shaped marking on the head, rather the forehead. She's Marvo's dragoness and best friend.**

**Flare – A young male Light Fury, close to Liz's age, with orange eyes. He's bonded with Liz.**

**Scorcher – A male yellowish red Monstrous Nightmare and Kron's dragon.**

**Lilac – A female violet Deadly Nadder and Lana's dragon.**

**A/N: I don't own HTTYD/Dreamwork Dragons except my OC's**

* * *

Berk… there are so many things that every Vikings can do in this peaceful village and they just do what every people can do then now that Dragons are living with them now, new task will happen to these days.

Several weeks has passed and the Vikings and Dragons are doing in their everyday life like normal. However, there is one problem… Dragons now live with them but they work differently in the village since they remains being… well, dragons and right now, all the villagers are doing what they do best but the dragons in the village are always stealing their food, messing up with their clothes and… did their relieving days in the sky, much to the Berkians' disgust as they all run for cover.

Where are the Dragon Riders? Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout and the Thorston Twin are doing a 'Best Trick Competition' with their dragons to see who does the best move and all that. They all did their stunts well… almost one of them as Astrid did the best but she said that Hiccup is still the best.

Where was Marvo?

The Gaverson teen is at the forest like he always does while carrying his bag of writing materials as he tells the Riders that they can do their competition and whatnot as he is not much of a competitive type so he enjoys the scenery in the forest as things never get old with him and by his side is Glimmer the Light Fury. The two of them enjoys the sightseeing as the place will always have its beauty in its own way. As for Liz, she is at Gothi's hut as usual to learn everything she can as a Healer like the elder and Flare the Light Fury is with her as their bond from all those past weeks grows and they become closer like family. Even their parents' dragons are now part of the family as they bonded with them and made some new times with all.

"Haaa… isn't it amazing." Marvo said to his dragoness as he takes a deep breath and sigh fondly at the smell of nature. "Something like this will always be like… a part of me of something cuz' there are so many things we could imagine what it's like outside of Berk." Glimmer glances at her rider/best friend as she croons, nudging him a bit as the teen chuckle as he pets her head. "Hey, it's what we can discover what new things out there. You and me, on an adventure to see some treasures, discovery of new histories and all that stuff. It could be fun."

Marvo stops at a clearing as he glances at the trees ahead before rolling his shoulders then pick his bag off his back and hangs it on Glimmer's neck. "Fly up and observe what I can do. Don't want to feel sloppy about my stunts." His dragoness lets out a quiet roar as she flies to the sky and the teen takes a deep breath then runs through the path of the trees, doing some flips, jumping over and rolls/slide through the obstacles he is facing ahead and uses the tree to jump his momentum with a flip while Glimmer follows him to the sky to observe her rider doing his actions. When Marvo is nearing the exit of the path of trees, he jumps out of the brushes and lands on the ground with a laugh at the feeling of such adrenaline coursing through his veins and Glimmer lands on the ground carefully beside him as the teen looks at her with a grin.

"Yep, I still got it, alright." Marvo pants from the rush as he catches his breath before taking the bag from Glimmer and sling it over his shoulders. "Now that is out of the way, lets continue our wandering, shall we?" With a nod from the Light Fury, both of them continue on their way through the forest and they are at the edge of the land to see the vast ocean as they felt the wind blowing through as the teen sigh out from the sight. "This is the amazing sight to behold." Marvo sits at the edge of the mountain as he set his bag down before pulling his notebook and pen while Glimmer curls up behind him with her head beside Marvo.

They will relax to this sight and the feeling of the breeze through them as this is what a wanderer would feel.

* * *

Meanwhile, back on Berk… is not having a good day at the moment because some dragons, as stated before, are still dragons as they do what they want like a wild ones would do as some are stealing food, ramming through their dried laundries of the Vikings and… one of the most disgusting thing of all… is the flock of dragons in the sky are relieving themselves as all the Vikings take cover or uses the shield as a makeshift umbrella. The Berkians are not having a good day and just having a bad day in dealing with these antics and 'attacks' of the dragons.

Hiccup and Toothless has return from the teens' competition as he sees the chaos happening around the village as dragons are now living with them but their habits and such are still themselves so right now, the Haddock teen has to run for cover as the dragons in the sky are pooping, making a rain of them and much to his disgust, as he is now in between the two Vikings who are using their shields as an umbrella. These two Vikings are none other than Mulch, the small one, and Bucket, the tall one with a bucket as a helmet and they are the two Fisherman.

Hiccup looks at the two Viking with an awkward look. "Hey, Mulch. Hey, Bucket. Sorry about the, uh—"

"Every day at three." Bucket cuts in as he looks up at the sky. "They're regular at least. A tip of the cap."

"Better than the days when it was… kill or be killed." Mulch added as he looks at Hiccup. "Hey, we've got some fish for that father of yours." He then looks at his fellow fisherman. "Bucket, give the boy the cod."

Bucket holds up the sack but its empty with a hole under it, which made him look at it in confusion. "I ate it already? Did I enjoy it?"

"Um, no, uh, actually, Bucket, I-I'm afraid the, uh…" Hiccup pauses as he looks to see a Terrible Terror walking by with the cod in its mouth.

Every dragon still have their ways and they work differently than the Vikings in the village as they seem as though they are doing the raid antics again but at least it's not turning the village on fire and rather, they just steal food and do whatever they want to.

* * *

On the next day, Marvo, Liz, Glimmer and Flare are taking a walk through the village and notices the Vikings are having a bad day due to the antics of every dragon around as the teen rubs the back of his head.

"Not that I could blame them… I mean, they ARE still dragons, after all." Marvo said as Glimmer croons at her rider, making him pet her head with a smile. "Awwww, you. You are what you are in your own way."

"Well, it's not like there were anything we can do." Liz said as she looks around the place and hums. "What are we going to do? Shoo them away… feed them food and they will just come back. Sometimes, we really need to find a way to know and use their habits."

"Yeah… not much of a good idea." Marvo sigh as they continue on with their walk then stopped as they see Stoick, Gobber, Kron and Hiccup as they are talking or listening to an old man with a staff and a black sheep with him, even some angry Vikings coming up to support the old man out of anger.

That old Viking is Mildew and his pet black sheep, Fungus. They didn't see that man for a while but they have seen him when he is on a trade and such, not much of a talker but he is complaining… a lot and knows how to rile things up. All those years ago, he is known as a Dragon Killer but now that he is very old, all Mildew can do is complain and all that. Ever since the ending of the war and the dragons now live with them, the old man complains that they are nothing but trouble and they were nothing but a mindless beast. The Gaverson met him along the way and told them that as a fighter, they should not be working with the dragons and be on their own, which they felt insulted as Glimmer, Flare, Scorcher and Lilac are considered a family to them. Lana is tempted to beat the old man but she refrains herself and remains neutral along with the others. If there's one thing that can shut the old man up is to show that they are not a mindless beast with a proof. From then on, Mildew never comes back to them and complain… just before now.

Marvo, Liz and their dragons listen to Mildew as he listed the 'facts' about them as the other Vikings agree to before hearing him say that they are to be put in cages and that causes Glimmer to growl and Marvo had to put a hand to her head to calm her down, Liz hugging Flare close as she didn't want him in a cage while the young Light Fury croons in fear. Kron glares slightly at the old man as he is lucky that Scorcher is not with him, otherwise, it would only prove Mildew's point.

'This man… Odin help us all…' Kron thought in a mental prayer as he stays silent, crossing his arms.

"If you don't, they'll eat us out of house and home and destroy the entire village!" Mildew shouted as he slams his staff to the ground, making every angry Vikings to agree and yell out.

Hiccup then intervene and tries to calm them down. "They don't mean any harm… they're just dragons being dragons."

"Look, Mildew…" Stoick sigh as he looks at the old Viking. "if there's a problem I'll deal with it."

"Oh, there is a problem, Stoick." Mildew snarls as he waves his one hand around. "And I think I speak for everyone when I say you better do something about it."

Some angry Vikings supported Mildew's claim due to their bad days about the dragons' antics as Marvo glares at him as he pats his dragoness's head, who calms down but glares disdainfully at Mildew.

"Some Vikings never change…" Marvo mutters with a shake of his head.

* * *

The Gaverson family are back to their home as night falls and they are thinking about what just happen in the morning as Mildew stirs up the villagers and really a hindrance to the society when the dragons live in the village. The Berkians were having a bad day so that much is expected to react and they lost their rationality to things and want to solve this as quickly.

"We're not going to cage our dragon… right?" Liz starts as she hugs Flare close to her, who in turn push himself against her for comfort.

"Unless there's a solution to things then it will all be fine." Kron said with a sigh, rubbing his face from the feeling of the stress coming into him.

"Like Hiccup said, Dragons are being dragons." Marvo is sitting on the chair as Glimmer is beside him, watching the family interaction. "They may be tame, yes but… it's not like they can do what Vikings can do."

"You are right about that, son." Kron looks at the teen as he hums. "Like any wildlife that are tame but they are doing what they do. After all, it's in their instincts."

"That is true." Lana walks in with a plate of chicken legs as she set them on the table. "We have been to the forest and see how wild animals act and even some other pets in other lands we have traveled in the past also are the same."

"I hope everything will get better the next day…" Liz whimper as she keeps the young Light Fury close to her as the he croons at her softly.

"I'm sure Hiccup got a plan." Marvo said as he looks at the window as he strokes Glimmer's head, making her purr quietly. "If there's someone who can do so, its him as he defeats the Red Death and end the war."

"That I agree." Lana said as she sits down on a chair and gestures everyone to eat. "Enough about the morning and eat up."

With that, the Gaversons starts to dig into their food while letting the subject about the morning drop for now and just enjoy the peaceful time while Lana heads out to fetch some fishes for Glimmer and Flare, as well as Lilac and Scorcher outside their house that they got a stable built from those past weeks before joining the family to their dinner.

* * *

The next day… was an interesting yet awkward day as Marvo is out of the house, walking through the village to see the dragons are still doing what they want to do then sees his friend Hiccup and his Night Fury, Toothless, were going around trying to control the dragons to calm them down from their antics but there are many dragons around that he is having a hard time. His Light Fury, Glimmer, is out somewhere and probably in the forest as he sees her going there after crooning at Marvo that she is going there so he accepted that and let her on her way so he is by himself.

"Hiccup… that is a lot of task to do." Marvo watches the scene before him before looking around to see a bunch of dragons continuing on with their behaviors and shake his head. "That's going to stress himself out."

Marvo wonders if Hiccup need some help but Toothless is there with him so maybe only needed help when its necessary to some situation before a brownish red Gronckle coming his way as it growls at him softly, making him tilt his head.

"Umm… can I help you?" The Gaverson asked, though he is not sure if the Gronckle can understand him but he sees it nod, which he hums. "What do you need?" It stays silent but its eyes start to blink a few times as it seems to be a sign of tiredness. "Ohh, are you sleepy?" That made the dragon nod with a quiet growl, making him cross his arms before putting his head down as a Terrible Terror flew above him then stand straight to look at the Boulder class. From what he read from the Book of Dragons, Gronckles tend to be the lazy dragon and has a strength that could match the chief of the village.

"Hmmm… want to come with me? I think I have some place for you to nap on." Marvo suggested as the Gronckle seems to perk up a little before growling at him, causing the teen to chuckle with a shake of his head before gesturing the dragon to follow as he heads towards the forest with the Gronckle in tow then hears the commotion as he looks back to see his friend still doing his work in calming the dragons. "He'll be fine." With a shrug, he continues on his way with his new friend towards the forest.

* * *

It didn't take long as they are now in a familiar clearing as he looks around the place as sees the never changing scenery before him as the Gronckle looks around with a growl with its eyes flickering to a docile one as it seem to like the peaceful nature.

"Here we are, my family's hangout." Marvo gesture his hand around the place before looking at the Gronckle. "You can take a nap here or somewhere that is near here because of the peaceful nature." The dragon looks at the teen as it nods before walking towards the spot with two rocks as it settles to it then lays down as it falls asleep. "Hehe, such a sleepy dragon, that it is." Marvo gives an amused face as he decide to leave the Gronckle be and walks out of the forest before hearing a roar from above, which causes the Gronckle to wake up in alert and growls at who roared and Marvo looks up to see Glimmer as she lands in front of him with a croon then looks behind to see the Boulder Class Dragon growling at her and the dragoness growls back in return as Marvo goes in between their view as he spread his arms out.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Calm down!" Marvo looks in between the Gronckle and Glimmer, who calms down and looks at him. "Glimmer, that Gronckle just want to take a nap and you suddenly woke it up." The Light Fury looks at the Gronckle for a moment then croons and growls softly as it sounds like an apology. "Also, this is my dragoness friend, Glimmer so no need to be aggressive." The teen said as he looks at the Gronckle, who growls softly before going back to its slumber. Sighing in relief, Marvo looks at Glimmer as he pats her head. "So, where've you been?" He asked as his dragoness croons at him, making him smile. "Well, it's not my business. Let's head back." The two individuals then walk out of the clearing and heads towards the village while the Gronckle is left to its peaceful slumber.

* * *

It was nearing night time the moment Marvo and Glimmer enters the village before seeing that things calms down but the look on the villagers' face shows that they are still having a bad day, making him sigh as it seems like Hiccup's idea in controlling the dragons from their behavior was less of a success.

"Hmmm… I wonder how Hiccup is doing right now." Marvo mutters as the Light Fury glances at him with a croon, making him look at her. "You know him. He can be in so many situations that it can go downhill at times but he can really come up with something." Marvo chuckles at the memory of the time when dragons were still at war, Hiccup has his many ups and downs when it comes to his ideas but with many trials and errors then that idea will become a success.

"Hey Marvo!" A female voice called him as he turns to see Astrid coming over along with his little sister, Liz and her young dragon, Flare. "Finished with your tour in the forest?" Astrid asked in a near joking tone as she place one hand to her hips.

"You could say that." The Gaverson teen shrugs as he looks at Liz with a small smile. "How's your day going?"

"It went pretty well, the dragons didn't bother us at Gothi's place." Liz said with a little laugh as she puts her hands behind her back. "You know, Hiccup is really having a hard time trying to keep the dragons under control. You would not believe the things happening in the past hours."

"Oh? What happen?" Marvo asked curiously at that.

"Hehe, Hiccup is all over the place and in the plaza." Liz starts to explain with a giggle. "He did stop a Nadder in stealing food before going around to control a Monstrous Nightmare towards the sheep farm and made one on fire! It's so funny that he can barely stand with all the dragons coming up. And the funniest thing is… when it strikes three o'clock, dragon poop shower and it somehow hit him!" The Gaverson laughs at that part as well as Astrid, though quietly while covering her mouth with her fist. "Me and Gothi had to take cover from that though and Hiccup was smelly as a stinky yak!" Liz finishes with another laugh as Flare also laugh at that.

"Seriously?" Marvo snickers with a shake of a head. "Hehehe… I bet Hiccup is going to be stressed out from all that."

"Ohhh, he is." Astrid said as she crosses her arms. "It's a surprised that he is still standing from all that. He might have gotten that stubbornness from his father."

"Well, you know the chief as he is Stoick." Marvo hums before looking at Astrid. "So… how's your… progress with the chief's son?" He asked with a quirked eyebrow and a smirk.

"Progress?" Astrid blinks in bemusement as she looks at Marvo. "What progress?"

"You know… you and Hiccup… together?" Liz said innocently as she claps her hands together.

That brought a blush on the Hofferson's face as she waves her hand. "Whoa whoa… hold on… Hiccup and I… are just… friends…" Astrid then glance away as she crossed her arms.

"Just friends?" Marvo blinks at that as Glimmer tilts her head. "Come on… there can be more than that, Astrid." Liz walks up to her big brother's side and looks at Astrid, along with Flare.

"Just… friends, really." Astrid persisted as she looks at Marvo. "You have seen us kissed, yes but… that's just it. Please… just drop it." She then sighs out as she looks down on the ground, kicking her foot a little.

Seeing that Astrid is not going any further about this, Marvo nods as he pats his little sister's head to stopped her from saying anything else. "Okay then."

After a few talks, the two Gaverson bid Astrid goodbye and she tells them that she is going to check on Hiccup. Marvo resist the urge to tease her about it as he and Liz, along with their dragons, head on home for dinner. When they arrived, Kron is carrying a sack of something before a foul smell hits their nose as they cover it with their hands in disgust before Marvo asked his father about what is in it to which he replied that it is fertilizer, also known as Dragon poop.

They didn't say anything further as they just enter the house as Lana comments that Glimmer is a great help in catching fishes, to which the teen looks at his dragoness best friend in surprised before giving her a pat on her head to which she likes the gesture before the family have cooked fishes for dinner.

Marvo also hopes that Hiccup got another plan in mind as the villagers will have a field day in wanting the dragons gone.

* * *

On the next day, Liz doesn't have the day with Gothi as she is busy with a lot of Vikings to heal so she wrote to her apprentice about when she arrived to the Gaverson homestead then walks off so the Gaverson kid has a lot of free times. Then coincidently, Hiccup arrives to their home and tells Marvo and Liz to bring their dragons to the Arena as he got an idea before they head off then the two Gaverson children heads towards the mentioned place with their dragons.

As they arrived, they saw that Astrid, Snotlout, the twins and Fishlegs with their dragons are also there once Hiccup arrived with Toothless before he tells them that they are going to train the dragons in the Arena. That… made the teens and Liz look at each other before looking at Hiccup with a reluctant look.

"That's your plan?" Ruffnut asked carefully as she quirked an eyebrow. "Train dragons?"

"Here?" Tuffnut continues as he gestures around the Arena. "Where we used to kill them?"

"Right... because we don't do that anymore." Hiccup answers nervously. "That's why it's available."

"Hiccup… I don't know about this…" Marvo sigh as Glimmer looks around the Arena as this is the second time she has seen the place and got a… bad feeling about this place. "This is like… you know, where we train to kill dragons?" His Light Fury looks at her with a concern croon about that as the teen strokes her head reassuringly.

"Marvo's right, the dragons do seem a little nervous." Astrid points out as she scratches a nervous Stormfly's head.

"That's because they're very sensitive." Fishlegs said as he is riding on his Gronckle, using both hands to cover her ear fins. "Meatlug especially. She lost a cousin here… we try not to talk about it."

"So, Chief Stoick told you that this is where we are gonna train the dragons?" Liz said questioningly as she puts a hand on Flare's head, who looks at the Haddock teen.

"Well, it would be, if he did… yeah." Hiccup smile nervously as he rubs the back of his head. "But, he didn't, so that's another thing we should try not to talk about."

"Wait, so we're going behind your father's back?" Astrid asked in shock as Marvo looks at Hiccup with a shocked look.

"There you go, talking about it!" Hiccup points out before looking at the others. "Uh... alright. Everybody, here's the thing." He clears his throat as he began to explain. "The dragons are out of control. We want them to live in our world without destroying it but they can't without our help. They've been blowing things up in the village... we've gotta do something about that."

"Got it!" Tuffnut agrees differently. "Help dragons blow things up! We can totally do that."

"No. I believe I said—"

"Here's how we're gonna do it: First, we make them really, really angry." Ruffnut jumps in, cutting Hiccup from his intervention.

"No problem." Her twin brother nods with a grin. "We anger everybody."

Marvo looks at the twins with a deadpan look as he crosses his arms. "And if we do that, it will only prove Mildew's words and the villagers will have no choice but to cage them. We don't want that happening to them now, do we?" Glimmer snorts as she stares at the two stupid human with the same expression as her rider/best friend while Liz and Flare just stay quiet.

"Marvo is right." Hiccup nods as he agrees with his friend. "And I don't know about you, but that's not okay with me."

"You're right." Tuffnut made a sad look before pointing at Ruffnut with his thumb. "She's sorry." This causes his twin sister to glare at him.

"Okay, then…" Hiccup looks unsure about the twins' 'apology' before continuing on. "Next problem: The dragons are eating everything in sight. Now, when a dragon grabs something it's not supposed to have, you can get him to drop it by giving him a little scratch just below the chin."

The Haddock teen demonstrated as he held up a loaf of bread and Toothless takes the bread from him before he gets his dragon to dropped bread by scratching his chin, causing the Night Fury to purr.

Snotlout gives a mocking laugh as he grins at them. "Maybe that works for you and Toothless, but Hookfang and me? We do things a little different." He then approaches the two and takes the bread from Hiccup before tossing it to Hookfang, who caught it with his mouth then the Jorgenson walks to his dragon. "When I want this big boy to do something I just get right in his face and—" He cut himself off as he looks at his Nightmare. "DROP THAT RIGHT NOW! YOU HEAR ME?"

Hookfang looks at his rider in annoyance as he drops the bread and grabs Snotlout with his mouth, lifting him up with his arms and legs visible. "See? He dropped it!" Snotlout said but is muffled in the Nightmare's mouth.

Tuffnut chuckles at the sight as he glances at the others. "Should we help him?"

"Yeah, in a minute." Astrid said in amusement as Liz laughs quietly at the scene while Marvo chuckles with a shake of his head.

"Alright." Hiccup starts as he pulls a basket of breads towards them. "We've got a lot of training to do, but together, we can keep these dragons under control." The teens, except Snotlout, and Liz take some bread and walks to their dragons.

"Uh... can somebody do that chin-scratchy thing?" Snotlout muffles in Hookfang's mouth. "Hello? You guys still there?"

Marvo looks at the loaf of bread in his hand then at Glimmer, who looks at him with a snort. "… I don't know if this is even a good idea…" He just had a feeling that this will not work out as he takes a sit and the Light Fury did the same as she leans close to sniff the bread. "You want some?" He split the bread in two as he hands the other half to his dragoness, who looks at the bread and at him for a moment before taking it.

"Big bro?" Liz walks up to them with Flare as she is holding a bread in her hand. "What are you doing?"

"Sharing this bread." Marvo answers as he looks at his little sister. "And how's your training?"

"As much as I want to do it, Flare seems nervous about me scratching his chin or taking the bread from me." Liz looks at her young dragon, who chirps at her.

"Yeah… about that, I somehow made him remember about what happen to his big sister when I scratched under her chin." Marvo said in a slight sheepish tone before looking at Glimmer, who is giving him the look. "Ehhh… yeah, I'm just curious about how your scale feels then you just… loved it." The Light Fury croons as she nuzzles him.

Then they continue on with the training but with the Gaverson, they just watch the others do their training in Hiccup's instruction.

* * *

Time has passed after the training… and things turned for the worse as it seems.

The teens and Liz are walking through the village to see that it's all too quiet and they were suspicious as this is too easy for a peaceful place before an explosion happens at the food storage area as they investigate to see that their dragons, except Glimmer and Flare as they were not present, are raiding the food! The teens and Liz were shocked at this development as Stoick is also there to see the scene before Mildew, in all his glory, took the opportunity to berate the chief in leaving the teens in charge of handling the mess and the only option is to cage them, causing the other villagers to support this as this puts a pressure on Stoick.

Hiccup tried to convince his father to give another chance to fix this but Stoick, already feeling pressured from all this, told him that he can't trust him to handle the dragons if he can't handle his own and that points to Toothless, who is also among the raids.

Marvo and Liz wonders where their dragons are as they are not present in the among them before hearing the chief said that he had enough and wanted the dragons cage, causing the him, his sister and the teens to be in disbelief but what makes it worst, Mildew tells them that caging them is not enough but sending them away is the option, making the Berkians to agree to this idea and Stoick will agree to this and tells the teens and Liz that they will cage the dragons tonight before ordering Mulch and Bucket, as they can't protest, to try to catch more fishes.

* * *

At night, the teens and Liz are in the Great Hall as they are eating their dinner with a sad look on their face.

"I can't believe we have to send them away!" Snotlout exclaimed as he looks down at his food.

"It's gonna be weird…" Astrid said sadly. "I got used to seeing Stormfly's face being the first thing I see every morning."

"Every night before I went to sleep, Meatlug would lick my feet." Fishlegs added as he is about to cry. "Who's gonna do that now?!"

"I volunteer Tuffnut!" Ruffnut said to try cheering up the mood but failed.

"Whatever." Tuffnut responded sadly. "What time should I be there?"

"Not helping…" Marvo sigh as he looks at the twins.

"I would wonder where are our dragons are." Liz said as she looks at her big brother. "They haven't come back yet."

"That is… strange…" Marvo tap his chin in thoughts.

"Wherever they are, I'm sure they are fine." Astrid sigh as she stood up from her seat. "Come on, guys. Let's get this over with."

"This is the worst day of my life!" Fishlegs exclaimed stood up as well. "We're never gonna see our dragons again!"

Soon, the rest, except Hiccup, Marvo and Liz, stood up from their seats and walks out to do what the chief as told them.

"We can't let that happen!" Hiccup starts as he stood up, looking at the other teens walking out while Marvo and Liz stays silent. "Toothless is the best friend I've ever had."

"Oh, Toothless, I'm gonna miss you so much..." A mocking gruff voice said as the old familiar Viking, Mildew, comes up as he looks at Hiccup while Marvo and Liz glares at him. "You know what your mistake was? Thinking dragons could be trained. But a dragon's gonna do what a dragon's gonna do. It's their nature. And nature always wins." With that said, Mildew walks off with his pet sheep as Toothless would have the urge to attack the old man.

"I… hate that man…" Marvo growls out quietly as Mildew is such a pain in the bum and Liz nods in agreement.

Then the door open as the cold wind blows out the fire from the fireplace and Toothless shot a plasma blast to it, reigniting the fireplace.

"Ohh, thank you, Toothless." Lana said as she walks into the place with Glimmer, Flare and Lilac behind her as her Deadly Nadder is carrying a sack of fishes.

"Mom?" Marvo looks at his mother before looking at Glimmer and Flare, who walks up to them. "Glimmer? Flare? Where have you been?" He asked as the Light Fury nuzzles her human best friend with a croon while the young one is hugged by Liz.

"You would not believe that these dragons are a great help." Lana said as she gestures towards the sack of fishes hanging on Lilac's back. "I'm surprised that Glimmer wants to come so I let her with her wee brother. Lilac is luring a pack of boars to the traps but they can head off course then Glimmer blast her fire to reel them back and trap them! Not only that, your Light Fury is teaching Flare about her thing and they hit it off! The wee Light Fury has a long way to go when he grows up." The Gaverson woman smiles as she looks at the rest.

"They did that?" Hiccup said in surprised as he looks at Lana.

"They sure did, few of the Vikings who saw this starts to compliment on their work and wish the other dragons behave like they do." Lana then looks to the side and scowl for a moment before looking back at them. "I saw your predicament from those hours ago and let me tell you, you can't train them like they are wild animals. They are dragons, not animals so training them like one is not gonna work. Its their nature and they'll just do what they do." She then walks up to Hiccup and rubs his head. "I'm sure you'll find another way with this." With that said, Lana looks at Marvo and Liz as she tells them to help the Haddock teen in the idea before walking off to the kitchen area with Lilac in tow.

Hiccup looks down in thought to think about Lana's words and even Mildew before looking up as he got an idea as Marvo sees this while he is petting Glimmer. "You got an idea, right? Cuz' I know that look."

"You're right, Marvo." Hiccup looks at his friend. "And you know what? Your mom and even Mildew are absolutely right!"

"What? You even believed that stinky old man?" Liz looks at Hiccup in disbelief while her big brother quirked an eyebrow curiously.

"Come on, you all." Hiccup beckons them to follow as he heads out with Toothless in two while Marvo and Liz and their dragons look at each other before following after the Haddock teen.

* * *

The other teens are in the Arena as they sadly made their dragons go to their cage.

"Goodbye, Hookfang." Snotlout said sadly.

"I'm sorry, Stormfly." Astrid sigh out as she points the torch to the pen. "Now go."

The teens watch as their dragons are going into their cage then closes the door while Snotlout is crying about but denied it to save his tough side. Then Hiccup's voice is heard.

"Don't close it!" Hiccup flies on Toothless as they land on the ground before the Haddock teen pulls the lever, opening the cage door. Then Marvo flies in on Glimmer with Liz behind him and Flare is flying beside his big sister as they land as well.

"We are not locking them up." Hiccup declares as the dragons walks out of the cage.

"What happened?" Astrid asked in a hopeful tone. "Did you change your father's mind?" Then becomes concern. "Or are we going behind his back again...?"

"It would be best that the chief will not know about this." Marvo answer for his friend's stead. "Hiccup got a plan and we will thank my mom and even Mildew for the advice."

"Mildew…?" Fishlegs mutters in confusion.

"Anyway!" Hiccup pipes in as he looks at the others. "Look… The dragons are gonna do what they're gonna do. It's their nature. We just need to learn how to use it!"

"He's right." Marvo nods. "We don't train them like wild animals, we train them as dragons. We will use their nature for something, not against them."

* * *

On the next day, two fisherman, Mulch and Bucket, are trying to catch fishes but they ended up pulling an empty net as the short Viking with a hook sigh out from this.

"Ah, the nets are empty again." Mulch said with a shake of his head.

"Did I eat them already?" Bucket asked stupidly. "Did I enjoy it? Oop- am I being too negative?"

Just then, Hiccup and Snotlout flies over them as they are riding on their dragons.

"Snotlout, scare us up some dinner!" Hiccup commanded as he flies over on Toothless.

"Dragon attack!" Bucket screams out as he holds his bucket on his head in fear.

Hookfang dives into the ocean as he scares some fishes as he herds them into the fishing nets and Snotlout yells out in success. "WHOO-HOO!"

Mulch looks at the net full of fishes in shock before yelling out to Hookfang. "Hey! Thanks, dragon!"

"THAT'S RIGHT!" Snoutlout cheers out loudly with his fists in the air. "THAT JUST HAPPENED!"

With that task done, Hiccup and Snoutlout on their dragons flew off to do what they'll do next.

* * *

Meanwhile, Marvo and Astrid on their dragon are flying through the sky as they are heading towards Mildew's isolated home as the Gaverson teen pats Glimmer on the neck as she is holding a bag of cabbage seed as she looks at her rider, crooning at him before looking ahead as he looks at Astrid and give her the signal to do her thing, which the Hofferson girl salutes as she flies straight to the old man's place.

Mildew just walks out of his home as he was trying to plant more cabbages before looking up to see a girl on a Deadly Nadder coming towards his place.

"Afternoon, Mildew!" Astrid yells out as she made Stormfly fly and uses her spiked tails to dig through the cabbage field soil while flying through. Next is Marvo on Glimmer as his Light Fury scratches the bag, pouring the seeds on the dig soil that Stormfly made while the old man is trying to process what is happening at the moment.

"And three o'clock!" Marvo shouted as he looks ahead of him to the side. "Time to bring the fertilizer!"

"Fertilizer?" Mildew asked, still seeming to process everything that has happen before he notices a flock of dragons coming towards his land with Fishlegs riding on Meatlug.

"Okay, Meatlug, let 'er rip!" Fishlegs said out loudly as they and the flock are now flying above as they start to relieve themselves on the field, fertilizing the cabbage seeds in the soil to grow healthy.

"We saved you a ton of work, Mildew!" Marvo yells out to the old Viking as he laughs a little at his reaction. "So, smile!" With that and Glimmer giving a dragon-like laugh, he and his Light Fury flew off along with Astrid and Meatlug on their dragon.

However, Mildew has recovered from what just happen and he is far from happy about this.

* * *

As for the Twins and their Hideous Zippleback, they are scaring some boars in the forest with their explosions as they were herding them out of the place then Hiccup told Toothless to fire a plasma blast to redirect the running boars to the slaughterhouse as Gobber quickly closes the door once the wild boars are in it.

After all the task done, the teens regrouped to the plaza as they are surprised that it really works.

"That's the way to do it!" Hiccup cheerfully said as the plan worked well than expected.

"Whoo-hoo!" Fishlegs excitingly shouted as he looks at Hiccup. "That was awesome!"

"How did you know that was gonna work?" Astrid asked as she looks at Hiccup.

"Because they're dragons." Marvo answers for Hiccup's stead. "My mom told me and Hiccup, even Liz, you can't train them like wild animals. You have to learn how to use their nature, not against them."

"He's right." Hiccup said as he pats Toothless on the head. "They're gonna do what dragons do. You should thank Lana and even Mildew for giving me the idea of this."

Speaking of Mildew, the old Viking marches up to them angrily with Stoick with him as the chief has a neutral look on his face as the former Dragon Killer points at them. "There they are, Stoick! Those dragons don't look like they're in cages to me."

"No." Stoick responded as he looks at the teens. "This is not what I asked for."

And they're in trouble.

* * *

The teens have gathered in the Arena as they wait for Stoick's word in what he is going to do with them as they all seem nervous this as they, except Marvo, Astrid and Hiccup, starts to freak out about this.

"You all disobeyed my orders... and there will be consequences." Stoick announces as he looks at the teens and Gobber is beside him as he also looks at them.

"I told you we were gonna get in trouble." Astrid said as she glances at Hiccup. "Ugh, you never listen to me!"

"He will always try again… and you should know that." Marvo reminded as he remembers that well when it comes to someone telling Hiccup to stay put but he will just never listen.

Hiccup then walks forward with a determined look. "Dad, if anyone's going to get in trouble, it should be me."

"Nope." Stoick denied it, still having a neutral look. "You all had a hand in this."

Mildew and Fungus looks down at the Arena as they are behind the chained roof, along with Lana, Gothi and Liz with Flare beside her as he is hiding behind the Gaverson girl on the other side.

"Oh this is going to be great, Fungus." The old Viking said to his sheep in glee. "It's about to get ugly."

"You took over this place without asking." Stoick stated as he crosses his arms. "You released the dragons against my wishes. Things are going to change around here." The teens are starting to become afraid about the consequences as the chief continues. "That's why I—"

"You're getting a Dragon Training Academy!" Gobber cheerfully said, cutting off Stoick before he could make the big reveal of the 'consequences.

Mildew stares in disbelief while the teens are looking at the chief and Gobber in shock.

"Gobber!" Stoick exclaimed as he looks at his friend with a baffled look. "I wanted to tell them!"

The teens' shock is replaced with happiness and relief as they realized what is happening while Gobber sheepishly said to his friend to continue but Stoick berates him from revealing the big surprises he was about to say before he made a fit about it.

"Well… this is something." Lana said with a smile, crossing her arms as Liz is happy about this with Flare, who is now beside his bonded human.

Stoick sigh as he looks at the teens with a smile. "Well, what he said. You've all made me proud. This Dragon Training Academy is for you." With those words said, he walks up to the lever as he lowers it, opening the cage as the teens' dragons flies out of their prison as they reunite with their rider as they all said and glad that they are back together.

Mildew, on the other hand, is not really happy about the result he is seeing as he walks away with his pet sheep while muttering about getting those dragons yet.

And so, the Dragon Training Academy… or what Hiccup wants to title as, Berk Dragon Academy, a place where they will teach and learn about dragons and know their ways as Astrid likes the title as Fishlegs and Snoutlout, on their dragons, are hanging a sigh above the entrance and Marvo smiles at the sight as Glimmer nuzzles her rider, glad that they are not going to the cage.

And that marks the beginning of their dragon training.

* * *

**Haaaaa… finally done and sorry it took a really long time to get this done. Real life is really taking its toll on me.**

**Review on what you think so far.**

**More chapters will come soon so be patient.**

**Peace out. :D**


	10. Viking For Hire

**Glimmer – A female Light Fury with a light blue crescent moon shaped marking on the head, rather the forehead. She's Marvo's dragoness and best friend.**

**Flare – A young male Light Fury, close to Liz's age, with orange eyes. He's bonded with Liz.**

**Scorcher – A male yellowish red Monstrous Nightmare and Kron's dragon.**

**Lilac – A female violet Deadly Nadder and Lana's dragon.**

**A/N: I don't own HTTYD/Dreamwork Dragons except my OC's**

* * *

"Alright, that's everything." Marvo said as he is outside of the house and was done packing things that he needs like a new notebook, papers, ropes and such as he closes his bag and hoist it over his shoulder as he looks at Glimmer with a nod. "Ready to head out?" His dragoness nods with a croon as the two walks towards the road.

Marvo is planning to explore outside of Berk with Glimmer to see a new place that is across the sea and only close to the island as they are not ready to explore from faraway places yet. With permissions from his parents and reassuring the family that he will be fine as he got Glimmer by his side and assuring Flare that nothing will happen to his big sister, they let them be so here they are as the Gaverson teen and the Light Fury walking along the way while greeting the passing Vikings. Though, they need stop by the Forge to get his sword sharpen and heading to the docks to get some fishes for food. After those tasks is done, Marvo and Glimmer are at the beach as he strapped the sack of fishes at the side of the dragoness's saddle before getting on her.

"Lets fly, Glim." The teen said to her as his dragoness roars out before spreading her wings then takes off into the sky as the wind blows through as Marvo cheers out from the feeling as the two flew over the ocean and sea stacks, ready for their adventures.

* * *

Marvo looks down at the ocean on Glimmer as they are still in the sky as he looks around to find a new place to explore, keeping an eye out for everything that is interesting and all.

"Well, hope this will not take long to find a land." He said as he continues on with the lookout as Glimmer keeps an eye out on her flight in a steady pace. It didn't take long as he spotted one from the distance as the teen pats his dragoness friend before pointing at the island. "There's one! Lets go there." Glimmer lets out a warble as she flew towards the direction.

The island is full of vegetation and trees as it has also a lot of wildlife living there, even common dragons. Its really a living nature of a land.

Glimmer lands at the beach as Marvo gets off of her before taking the sight before him as there is a palm trees, a few birds flying out followed by a Terrible Terror. "Wonder what this island has in store." He said as he observes the place as the Light Fury croons with a tilt of her head. "Well, we're not gonna find out by just standing around here so lets go." With that said, he and his Light Fury walks into the path of trees to see what the island has in mind for the Gaverson teen and his dragoness friend.

* * *

Liz, Flare and Kron are walking along the road of the village to spend some time together as the girl decide to take a break from Gothi's tutelage and want to take her days with her family, which the elder respect it so the father, who has the day off from Stoick as he can handle the rest so the chief sent him away to do his own task, is there for his daughter.

They then spot the crowd of Vikings disperse as Gobber tries to get their attention again by introducing his weapon but they ignore it before seeing Hiccup with Mildew. The old man leaves after he said something to Stoick's son in a mocking manner.

"What was that all about, daddy?" Liz asked as she huffs a little from the sight of the stinky old man as Flare growls quietly.

"I don't know but Hiccup might know about it." Kron answers as he walks towards Hiccup with Liz and Flare, causing the Haddock teen to see them approach them as the Gaverson man gives a questioning look. "Care to explain what has happen?"

"Oh, you know." Hiccup gestures to the destroyed tables as Gobber walks off to do Odin-knows-what. "Gobber selling weapons for something else like… house supplies and all that..." He lets out a sigh with a slight guilt on his face.

Liz sees this as she looks at Hiccup in concern. "What's wrong?"

Hiccup lets out another sigh. "Wonder if this is my fault and what Mildew said about Gobber losing his job since we no longer fight dragons and weapons won't be necessary for a while…"

"Hiccup... you shouldn't listen to that ugly old man!" Liz waves her hands a little in anger when he mentions Mildew since he is nothing but trouble.

Hiccup would've chuckle at his friend's sister's calling of Mildew but he just looks at her. "But he's right, Liz. Gobber doesn't have a job anymore because we're no longer at wars with the dragons since he sells weapons and that is what's best for him."

"I'm sure Gobber can find another job that fits his role." Kron said but he looks down in thoughts before continuing. "However, what he's only good at is working at the Forge making weapons and he has knowledge with dragons like his ancestor."

"Yeah… that's what he's good at." Hiccup kind of agrees with Kron's words.

"Well, Gobber will be fine and I'm sure there is something for him." Rubbing the back of his neck, Kron rubs Liz's head as he hums. "We will have to get going and you should too, Hiccup. Its going to get dark in an hour and if I know my son that he is still exploring somewhere, he won't be home tonight. That little wanderer." The Gaverson male lets out a chuckle as he, his daughter and her little dragon heads on their way, leaving Hiccup to himself as he ponders about something.

"Do you think big bro is going to be okay, daddy?" Liz asked as she looks up at her father with a concern look. She knows that Marvo will be fine but she can't help but worry for him.

Kron looks down at her as he smiles reassuringly. "We're all worried for him but he'll be fine, Liz. He got Glimmer by his side and they'll watch each other's back and stay safe." Flare looks up at him as he croons softly as they continue on their way with their walks.

* * *

"Get lost, you wild mutts!" Marvo exclaimed as he had his sword in hand and in a stance with Glimmer beside him in a fighting stance with a growl as 4 wolves runs away with their tail under them. "Haaa… a good fight when the wild ambushes you." He pants a little as he sheaths his sword and pats the Light Fury's head, causing her to croon. "Lets continue on."

Its been hours that the two explore on the ground rather than flying since they could miss something so walking will cover it. They also had to fight some wild boars and now the wolves and they have won to those. As for wild dragons, they leave them be or hide away from them and if it comes to confrontation, Marvo will show them that they mean no harm by putting his hands behind his back then move away carefully and if they are aggressive, Glimmer will act till they back down as she will not let them hurt her rider and best friend. So far, nothing of interest caught Marvo's attention as everything is only filled with trees and any other living beings in the island.

The teen looks up at the sky to see that it is slowly getting dark and looks at Glimmer. "We better go find a cave to stay as it will get dark later." The Light Fury nods as he gets on her saddle before they took off to find a place to have some temporary shelter.

* * *

Time has passed as Marvo and Glimmer found a cave to stay in for the night as a bonfire is made with fishes on the stick as the Light Fury has her stack of fishes she can eat in front of her. The teen is sitting in front of the fire as he waits for the fishes to be cooked before picking one from it as he let it cool for a while then eats it.

The sound of the quiet nature outside the cave is quite soothing for the teen as he looks outside the night sky and place as he hums out. "This is nice." He mutters as he continues to eat his fish while Glimmer eats hers and they just enjoy the feast in the quiet night with the sound of the bonfire cracking.

After his meal, Marvo lets out a yawn as looks at Glimmer over his shoulder to see that she is finished with hers as she crawls up beside him and lays down, making him put his hand on her head to give her a good rub as she lets out a purr from the attention. "Lets sleep for the night and we can continue exploring this island tomorrow." He said to the Light Fury as lays beside her as the dragoness uses her wing to wrapped it around her rider to keep him warm. "Thanks, girl." With a pat to her neck, the two slowly fall asleep as the bonfire is kept active to light up the place till then.

* * *

The next morning comes for Marvo and Glimmer as they are out of the cave, catching some fishes for breakfast and goes on to continue exploring the island by flight as Marvo looks down from the sky to see if there are any places that catches his attention but so far, none yet.

"Nothing comes to sight in this island." The teen said as he continues to look below the passing green area and Glimmer keeps on flying through the sky in a steady pace with her rider on her back.

Then minutes later, his eyes caught something as he squints to get a good view before patting the Light Fury's neck, causing her to look at her rider. "I think I saw something… fly down, Glimmer." The dragoness did so as she flies down to the ground through the trees then lands as Marvo gets off of her before looking in front of him to see some sort of hut that is covered in vines, roots and any kind of plants that grows around the small building. Judging from the looks of it, the hut has been abandoned many years ago or Odin-knows-how long.

"Well, there's one place in the island." He commented as he places a hand on the hilt of his sword and adjusting the sling of his bag. "Lets check it out." Glimmer croons at her rider as they walk towards the hut while keeping their eyes out for any threat that will jump on them, making sure that they will not be caught off-guard in any moments. It may be paranoia but they will have to keep their guard up as precaution when it comes to exploring an unknown place. His father told him if he plans to explore or wander around places that they don't know, they need to always be on guard for anything.

As they are nearing the abandoned hut, Glimmer sniffs then she lets out a quiet growl as Marvo stops when he hears it and looks at her. "Is there something in there, girl?" He got a nod in response as the teen looks at the hut and sees a door that is cracked open. Taking a deep breath while his hand remains on the hilt, he sneaks towards the door as Marvo slowly reaches the handle of it as he slowly takes hold before looking at Glimmer, who looks back at her rider. Both giving a nod and prepares for what would come as Marvo looks back at the door before he swung it open to see—

"Whoaaa!" Marvo jumps back and falls on the ground as a flock of Terrible Terrors flying out of the hut as their shelter/hideout(?) is found as the teen covers his head with his arm and Glimmer did the same with her wings as the small dragons flies above them. Once its over, both of them uncover their heads as they look back to see those flock of Terrors flying away as Marvo lets out a sigh. "Okay… just Terrible Terrors…" Standing up from the ground and dust his clothes, the teen looks back at the opened door of the hut as he looks at his Light Fury. "Well, nothing dangerous coming around so… lets head in." Getting a nod and a croon from her, the two walks towards the hut as the teen enters first followed by Glimmer. The inside of the hut looks bigger as there are a bunch of stuff Marvo is seeing like a desk, table, chest and furniture and everything is covered in dusts.

"Huh… the outside looks smaller…" Marvo mutters as he looks around the place as he walks, same with Glimmer as she looks to the things she is seeing and sniffs about but some of the dust manage to get into her nose, causing her to wiggle it before she sneezes. Licking her nose, she continues to look around as the teen blows the dust off the table and waves it away with his hand to observe the furniture to see nothing is out of the ordinary. Shaking his head, Marvo looks at the chest at the corner as he walks towards it before kneeling in front of it to take a good look and notices an old padlock that locks the chest. He reaches to hold it before giving it a tug to see that it is really locked and draw his sword to slash the lock, seeing it easily broke. Now that the chest is unlocked, he removes the old, broken padlock before opening the chest slowly and sees… a bunch of clothes.

"Look at all these old clothes." Marvo then smell the slight stench in them as he gags at the smell. "And it reeks too…" Taking a deep breath then ignoring the smell, the teen pulls out one clothes to look at it and sees that it is a long black dress with some cuts through them before tossing it away then rummages into the pile of old clothes.

Glimmer is done with her searches around the place as she looks to see her rider/best friend rummaging to the chest as he tosses some clothes out, making her tilt her head curiously as she walks up to him then warbles at him. Marvo pauses in his searches when hears Glimmer as he looks over his shoulder to see the Light Fury looking at him curiously. "See anything interesting?" He asked her as the dragoness shook her head. "Nothing huh." The teen then looks back at his task, rummaging and tossing some clothes away from the chest to find some treasure or something.

The chest is empty as he lifts up the last clothes that is a messy tunic and lets out a grunt. "Well, nothing but dirty old clothes…" Marvo toss the last clothes and stood up, dusting his hands. "Looks like we came here for nothing. Guess its time for us to head back." Glimmer nods as they walk towards the door but the teen steps onto something hard as he stopped to look down at the discarded heavy furred vest and goes on one knee to take a closer look then sees something sticking out of a hidden pocket in the inner part. "Hmm?" The Light Fury comes up to him when she sees that he stopped and searching as she looks at the vest before Marvo pulls out what looks like a dagger with a curved scabbard.

"A weapon." Dropping the vest, Marvo draws the dagger from the sheath to see how shiny the curved blade is with a bit of rust on it. "Whoa… never seen a dagger so shiny as any blade had." He looks at it in awe as he decides to take it with him as he sheaths the dagger back to its scabbard. "Finders keepers." The teen opens his bag to put the weapon into it before closing it before looking at his dragoness friend. "Guess we didn't find nothing after all." Glimmer nods with a croon but she also has a look of concern, thinking that it is stealing as Marvo notices as he chuckles. "Come on, no one is around the place so we can take what's in it." He reassures her as the two walks out of the hut and Marvo pulls out his notebook to take notes on what they have found and experienced so far before the teen rides on Glimmer as they took off into the sky and heading back to Berk.

"Wonder what's been happening back on Berk." Marvo mutters as the two flies through the sky as they head to the direction of Berk.

* * *

Its nearly noon as Glimmer and Marvo return to Berk safely as they walk from the beach and into the village as he sees that everyone is doing their normal activities of the day and nothing is in trouble. He then spots Chief Stoick and his father settling down a dispute between the two fisherman, Mulch and Bucket. The teen didn't know what it is but it might be something as he and the Light Fury continues on. He is going to the Forge/Smithy about cleaning the dagger they found on the island as Marvo heads to the direction of the place along the road.

Once he got there, the teen notices that Gobber isn't around since knowing him that he is working to make weapons and all but Marvo thinks that he is taking the day off. So only himself in the workplace, he set his bag somewhere and pulls out the sheathed dagger before walking towards the table then brings the necessary tools to clean the rust while Glimmer is outside, waiting for her rider to be done with the task as she decides to take a nap. It took an hour to clean it as he is brushing the dagger's blade firmly and carefully as the rust is gone and sets the brush aside to take a look at the now cleaned weapon. From the lighting of the furnace, it gives a shine like no other clean blade could ever have as he turns it to look closely.

"Wow… not like any blade I ever saw…" After a few more looks, Marvo sheath the dagger into its scabbard and sets it on the table so he could return the tools back to its rightful place before taking his bag and the weapon as he heads out of the Smithy. "I might talk to Gobber about the dagger soon or later since he knows about weapons better than anyone."

Speaking of the blacksmith, as Marvo is out of the place and woke Glimmer up gently as she yawns, he saw Gobber coming up to the place pulling a wagon full of weapons. The teen blinks at the sight of it as he and his Light Fury looks at each other and at the blacksmith as he greets him. "Hey Gobber."

Gobber looks to see Marvo and his dragon as he grins. "Hello lad! Haven't see ya' since yesterday. Where ya' been?"

"You know, going on a wandering expedition with Glimmer." Marvo answers to the blacksmith's question.

"Ohhh, going on your own adventure, eh?" Gobber then lets out a fond sigh as he glances up. "I always go on my adventures when I was your age after I get my daddy's permission…"

Chuckling at the blacksmith, Marvo looks at the wagon of weapons for a moment and at Gobber with a raised brow. "So… why do you have those… dragon-killing things?" Glimmer seems a bit intimidated by the sight of it as she lets out a worried croon, which the teen strokes her head to calm her down.

Snapping out of his happy memory, Gobber looks at his wagon with a smile. "I'm bringing this baby with me since Hiccup thought I could do a good job as a great Dragon Trainer."

"D-Dragon Trainer… you?" Marvo asked in shock and unease. Gobber may have knowledge of dragons about everything but a trainer? Not so much.

"Aye'." Gobber looks back at Marvo. "I thought maybe we could use these weapons to train them by threatening to kill them with it." The blacksmith lets out a sigh as memory resurface in his head. "That's how my daddy taught me to swim…" He then shook his head to look at the teen again. "But the dragons don't like school so they left and me and Hiccup are waiting for them to come back but… they didn't so I decide to try again tomorrow." He then gives a nonchalant shrug. "Eh, I don't like school either."

Marvo rubs the back of his head with an uneasy look while Glimmer looks at Gobber with a deadpan look. Is this human for real? The teen then asked him if he saw Hiccup, which the blacksmith replied that he is still in the Dragon Training Academy as he thank him before riding on Glimmer to head towards their destination and leaving Gobber to do what he does in the Smithy.

* * *

They entered the Academy to see Hiccup and Toothless there as Marvo and Glimmer walks up to them. "Hey Hiccup."

The Haddock teen looks to see his friend and his Light Fury coming to them. "Hey Marvo! When did you get back?" Toothless croons in greeting with a toothless smile, which she responded with her own croon with a tilt of her head.

"Just got back hour ago." Marvo shrugs as he looks around the Academy and at his friend. "So, what happen?"

"Well…" Hiccup gives a sheepish shrug as he looks at the other teen. "Dragon Training… the usual thing."

Marvo raised a brow in bemusement as he crossed his arms while Glimmer sits beside her rider. "You made Gobber… a Dragon Trainer? Like, seriously?" He got another sheepish shrug with the look, making the Gaverson teen sigh out. "I know that Gobber has knowledge with dragons and all but… he only taught them for the kills and everything and training dragons are not one of them…"

"Haaa… you don't need to point it out…" Hiccup sigh out as he even regrets this plan about it as Marvo pat his shoulder.

Hours later, Hiccup and Marvo are waiting around in the Academy with their dragon as the Gaverson teen is training with his sword against a wooden dummy while the Haddock teen is laying beside Toothless, who is staring at Glimmer dreamily as he wants her to notice but she did notice as she feels awkward and confused by his staring, wondering what was wrong with the male Night Fury. In that moment, the other teens arrived with their dragon as they look tired and in pain.

"What's wrong with you guys?" Hiccup stood up as Marvo sheath his sword as they walk up to them.

"Ugh. We've been riding our dragons for four hours." Astrid groans as she rubs her back before getting in Stormfly's face. "It took forever to chase them down after Gobber scared them away."

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that." Hiccup rubs his head. "I just don't know what to do with him…"

Astrid notices Marvo as she puts her hands on her hips. "Hey Marvo, when did you get back."

"As I said to Gobber and Hiccup, I just got back hours ago." Marvo answers with a shrug.

"So… did you find anything in your adventure?" Astrid asked as she is curious, even Hiccup.

"Ohh, you know… wandering around in the island me and Glimmer found, getting ambushed by wild animals and a few wild dragons, and we did find something but I'll tell you all about it later." Marvo answers as he listed down the experiences he and Glimmer has.

"That's quite an adventure you got there." Hiccup said with a smile.

"Heh, you know it." Marvo chuckles a bit before the he and Hiccup heard kicking as they look to see Ruffnut kicking Tuffnut's butt.

"Do you guys always have to fight?" Hiccup asked in exasperation, though knowing the twins, they'll just fight it out.

"It's okay." Tuffnut said as his twin sister continues to kick his butt. "I asked her to do that. I was just trying to get the feeling back."

Ruffnut stops as she turns to bend over so that Tuffnut can kick her butt. "You gonna return the favor or what?" The male Thorston did so as he proceed to kick his sister's butt.

Hiccup is confused about this. "I've flown for hours on Toothless and I've never had a problem."

"Well, the thing is… they don't have saddles to fix that." Marvo points out as Astrid nods in agreement with him and the Gaverson teen looks at his friend. "Glimmer and Toothless are the only one who have saddles." He then looks at his dragoness friend and Toothless as they have saddles on their back.

This made Hiccup got an idea as he looks at them. "Saddles!"

* * *

Marvo is outside of the Smithy with Glimmer and Toothless, waiting for Hiccup as he is inside to tell his ideas about saddles to Gobber. From the tone in the conversation inside, Gobber seem excited about it as he got a lot of ideas. Before they head there, Marvo asked what it is all about and Hiccup told him as Gobber needed a job since the peace with dragons, selling weapons is no longer necessary unless it calls for it and he understand.

The teen is leaning his back against the wall with his arms crossed as Glimmer and Toothless is having a bit of a conversation and all but the dragoness is feeling awkward when the Night Fury is giving that stare again as she had to hit his head with her closed claw to snapped him out of it. Minutes later, Hiccup comes out of the Smithy as Marvo heard Gobber's singing inside.

"So… things went well?" He asked as he moves away from the wall as Toothless greet his rider/best friend.

"I hope it is." Hiccup answers with a little hope in his tone as he looks at the other teen. "You know, he doesn't sing that song unless he's actually very happy. I think we did a good thing."

"Well… I had my doubts but we'll see." Marvo yawns a bit as he waves. "I better get going, I'll see you tomorrow." He and Glimmer head on their way home as Hiccup said his goodbye.

The Gaverson teen and his Light Fury is now home and he received a 'welcome back' here and there as he tells them about all his wandering experience in the island through dinner. He forgot about telling Gobber about the dagger but that can wait.

* * *

The next day has arrived as Marvo and Glimmer is heading to the Academy after escorting Liz and Flare to Gothi's place, wondering what is up. Once they got there, they saw the other teens and Gobber with something under the cover as the two walks up to them and listens to what it is.

Hiccup and the others acknowledge their presence before the Haddock teen looks at them. "Alright, this is an exciting day for all of us." He stated as he smiles. "Gobber has been working hard to—"

Gobber interrupts him as he proudly announces. "I think they might want to hear from the artist himself." This made the teens, except Hiccup and Marvo, excited about what is. "I've made a lot of saddles in my day. Horse, donkey and now, dragon. But these saddles are special. They're like my children; that is if you strapped your child to a flaming reptile and rode it. So, without further ado…" The Blacksmith then unveils the cover to reveal the saddles… but it is odd looking and equipped with something, earning a slight awe look from Astrid, Tuffnut and Snotlout and a surprised look from Hiccup and Marvo.

"Wow, Gobber." Hiccup start as he observes the saddles. "This-this is certainly not what I imagined."

"Me neither." Marvo nods as he raised his eyebrow.

"How could it be?" Gobber asked, missing the point of it. "I'm Gobber! Nobody knows what it's like to live in here." He taps his helmet with his hammer hand.

Hiccup notices a saddle that is armed with a blower and a bit of lit-up hay as he points at it. "I-Is that…?"

"Yep! Flamethrower." Gobber pushes the button of the flamethrower, causing it to spew flames. "Didn't see that one coming, did ya?"

"Um… dragons already have their own flames so… why built one?" Marvo scratches his cheek with his finger but it would make sense if the dragons have shot limits, although, the flamethrower has a limited range in his observation.

"Well, can ya' ever really have too much firepower?" Gobber answered, still missing the point.

The first saddles are the Thorston twins as the saddles have catapults as Tuffnut and Ruffnut loaded rocks in each before they launch it but it struck Barf and Belch as they fall on the ground.

"Uh, catapults for the twins?" Hiccup asked. "Not such a good idea." Gobber shrugs as Marvo lets out a sigh.

Next is Fishlegs' saddle as it is equipped with four large maces. Meatlug tries to stay aboveground from such weight as the Ingerman teen tries to encourages her. "You can do it, girl! Think light." Meatlug has enough as she falls on the ground, feeling exhausted.

"Oh, come on!" Gobber exclaimed in disappointment. "You can't tell me my saddle is heavier than Fishlegs!"

"That's because the saddle IS heavier." Marvo points out while defending Fishlegs. "The maces weigh too much for Meatlug to handle and Fishlegs is not blame for that."

"My mom says I'm just husky." Fishlegs said, feeling sensitive with Gobber's words.

Next is Snoutlout's saddle that is equipped with the flamethrower as the Jorgenson tries to put it on Hookfang but the dragon tosses it aside and thrashes around. "Come on, Hookfang." Snotlout puts out a hand to touch the Nightmare's snout. "What's wrong with you?" Hookfang just turns away from him as the teen grunts. "That's it. Someone's trading with me."

"Yeah, sure." Tuffnut sarcastically said. "I'll trade my perfect dragon for an angry oven."

Last is Astrid's saddle that is equipped what looks like a small horn as she is riding on Stormfly's saddle and the dragoness didn't look tired. "Hey, this saddle's actually pretty good." Astrid commented as she looks down at it.

"Wait 'til you try the horn!" Gobber said to her.

Astrid holds the end of the horn and blows it, causing the other end to extend as it becomes big and it emits a really loud sound that startles Stormfly as she shot spines and pins the unfortunate Snotlout to the wall.

"Really? Again?" Snotlout exclaimed in disbelief.

"So, anyway…" Hiccup starts as he looks at the scene. "I think we're really gonna need to make a few…"

"Changes!" Gobber exclaimed in excitement. "I'm way ahead of you. I've got so many ideas! It's gettin' crowded up here."

Hiccup looks at him in worry while Marvo facepalm at this. "This is not gonna end well…" The Gaverson teen mutters.

* * *

At the end of the day, Hiccup and Marvo are cleaning the Academy as it is full of burn marks and quite a mess after Gobber's demonstrations with his saddles. Stoick enters the place as he sees the mess in surprise.

"My Odin!" The chief starts. "This place looked better when we were killing dragons here!"

Glimmer, who is laying nearby and Toothless is near her, heard the big human's words as she looks at him with a flat look with a quiet growl that made Stoick notice as he raises his hands with a slight chuckle. "I'm just joking." The Light Fury snort before laying her head on her crossed claws to wait for her rider to finished with the chores while Toothless gawked at the dragoness.

"With the sight of the place, that much is obvious." Marvo said with a sarcasm in his tone.

"Yeah, we sort of got 'Gobbered'." Hiccup added as he keeps cleaning the mess with the broom.

Marvo set the broom against the wall and dust his hands before looking at Hiccup. "I better go check on Liz as I promise to hang out with her when she is free." He said as he walks to the gate, nodding at the chief along the way followed by Glimmer, which disappoint Toothless that she has to go. "I'll see you all later." The teen and his Light Fury are out of the Academy, leaving Hiccup, Stoick and Toothless in the place.

* * *

"So… Gobber is trying to find a job?" Liz asked as she is holding an open book about herb which she borrowed from Gothi to read, looking at her big brother.

"Yep, that's the gist of it." Marvo answers with a shrug as he looks at the book his little sister is reading while Glimmer and Flare are playing with the familiar Gronckle from before napping from the distance.

Liz, Marvo and their dragon are in the Secret Cave after the teen saw his little sister and the young Light Fury from the hut as they are free from the teachings so he met her and they head to the forest. Along the way, they met a Gronckle that Marvo escorted for a nap before the Academy is formed as the Gaverson teen sees the familiar color and it… he wants to come along since the Boulder Class Dragon sees that he is friendly and Marvo found him a place to take a nap. So, he tagged along and here they are, doing their activity. Also, he decides to give the Gronckle a name and he is now named Coal, which the dragon accepted it.

"I feel sorry for Gobber since every Viking need a job that fits their role of their time." Liz said as she sighs, looking down at the book she is reading.

"I hope he find something." Marvo feels pity for the blacksmith about it.

"Well… I'm sure he could cuz' I mean… he's Gobber, after all!" Liz laughs a bit as she turns to the next page.

"I'm sure he will as long as it didn't involve killing dragons and everything." Marvo chuckles with Liz as they spend their quality time together with the dragons.

* * *

Its night time now as Marvo, Liz, Glimmer and Flare returns to the village before they heard a commotion from somewhere, making them look at each other before heading towards the place to see Stoick, Gobber and the teens in front of a thrashing and agitated Hookfang.

"What's wrong with Hookfang?" Marvo asked in concern as he, Liz and their dragon walks up to them.

"I don't know, he's been like this for a while now." Astrid answers as she looks at the dragon in worry.

Gobber is the one to do the deed as he wrestles with the Nightmare before tying him up with a rope and Hookfang seems to reach his shot limit.

"Ha! You're all out of fire!" The Blacksmith taunts at the dragon.

Hiccup runs up and forces Gobber's arm down. "I can't let you do this."

"There's no choice." Gobber said as he looks at the struggling Nightmare. "It has to be done."

"Wait… he's gonna kill Hookfang?" Liz said in shock and worry as Flare looks with wide eyes.

"You can't do that!" Marvo exclaimed. "There has to be a reason!"

"Yeah!" Snotlout agrees pleadingly. "Please don't kill him!"

Before any words are said, Hookfang manages to free himself from his bind and roars out to Hiccup and Gobber as they got a good view of his mouth and they saw that reason why. He was about to thrash again as Glimmer sees the situation as she flew up and pin the Nightmare on the ground by holding his head down with one claw while the rest is on where she could reach as the dragon struggles.

"Do you see that?" Gobber asked.

"I do." Hiccup answers as he lets go of the Blacksmith's arm.

Gobber nods as he put the sword away and walks up to the two dragons. "Hold him there, dragon." He said to Glimmer as she keeps Hookfang pinned, watching the chubby human getting close. "Time to put this beast out of its misery." The Light Fury feels concern about the words as she just keeps pinning the Nightmare down.

Astrid and Marvo were about to stopped Gobber from doing what are necessary but they are stopped by Hiccup. "Hiccup! What are you doing?" The Hofferson teen asked as she looks at Hiccup along with Marvo.

Gobber walks to Hookfang's head and wrestles his mouth open, putting his hand into the open mouth and yank something out and the Nightmare stopped struggling.

"Ah! You didn't kill him!" Snotlout exclaimed in shock at the scene before him.

Gobber stood up as he holds up a half-hollowed out tooth. "For a toothache?" He said questioningly as he tosses the tooth aside. "What kind of lunatic are you?"

Seeing that Hookfang has calmed down, Glimmer gets off the Nightmare and walks back to her rider as the Snotlout's dragon shakes himself before heading towards his rider to give him an affectionate bump.

"Stop it… stop it… Ugh…" Snotlout groans as he tries to hold back his tears and trying to look tough. "I don't know where that came from. Can you train that out of him or...?" The other teens and Liz roll their eyes in amusement.

"Thank you, Gobber." Hiccup said in relief as he rubs his head. "A bad tooth. I can't believe I didn't think of that."

"That's because you're not Gobber!" Gobber said with a grin. "I've forgotten more about dragons than most men will ever know." He then slumps with a sigh as he picks the sword he put away. "Well… better go put the girls away."

"Gobber! Not so fast!" Hiccup stops the blacksmith before he could walk off as he had an idea.

* * *

On the next day, some dragons are lined up outside of the Blacksmith's shop as Gobber is seen filing the teeth of the Hideous Zippleback and he looks happy about this job as he sings his song, which is ridiculous but it shows that he is really happy. "I've got my axe and I've got my mace, and I love my wife with the ugly face! I'm a Viking through and throouugghh!"

Hiccup, Marvo, Liz, Astrid and their dragons are watching from the distance as they smile at the sight. "Well, it seems that Gobber finally found something other than killing dragons." Marvo said to the others as they all nod in agreement.

Gobber's job is a Dragon Dentist, which points out from the sign above the shop's door and the Blacksmith will fix every dragon's tooth-ache instead of making weapons unless its calls for it.

* * *

**Hey all, its been a while and sorry for very long delay because of real life and the talks of COVID-19 so... yeah. I'm okay though, staying safe at home.**

**As for the shipping, I have to re-think as it made me have second thoughts after a long time but we'll see where it all goes through the story.**

**MYTHICBOY: Hey, its how the progress go and it will be a long way.  
**

**I also have edited some mistakes from the previous chapters when I re-read it.**

**Well, peace out and stay safe out there. :D**


End file.
